Alternative D
by Haleysha
Summary: [UA] L'Empereur Kanon est au pouvoir depuis quinze ans à Athènes pour assurer une paix durable aux survivants de la guerre, mais son régime va vite se transformer en dictature fortement critiqué par le peuple. Nous suivons ici le périple d'Aphrodite, jeune homme de 24 ans, qui veut s'engager dans la Résistance pour combattre le régime injuste de l'Empereur par lui-même.
1. Le début d'une nouvelle ère

Il y a quelques dizaines d'années, notre monde a été ravagé par une espèce inconnue, venue d'une planète inconnue. Pour les contrer, eux, ceux que l'on a appelé __les Intrus__ , nous avons fait énormément de sacrifices. Nous sommes allés jusqu'à sacrifier notre propre planète.

Ainsi, nous avons éradiqué l'ennemi. Une petite perte pour une grande avancée. C'est ce que l'on disait, sois disant.

Mais à partir de ce moment là, même si la guerre était finie, notre monde a dépéri. Les terres n'étaient plus fertiles, les eaux n'étaient plus potables... Seules certaines terres subsistaient pour combler les besoins des populations. Peu de population, puisqu'une majeure partie de la population de la Terre est morte pendant la guerre contre __les Intrus__ , ou alors de maladies, de malnutrition, de manque d'eau potable à la fin de cette dernière.

Le Gouvernement a donc décidé de mettre en place des villes géantes pour accueillir les survivants dans des enceintes protégées et connaissant les caractéristiques nécessaires à la survie de ces pauvres gens. La plus grande était celle d'Athènes, renommée Communauté Impériale d'Athènes.

C'est la seule ville géante a avoir survécu. Les autres ont connus des insurrections suite à l'inégal partage des ressources, ou se sont fait contaminer par la pollution des eaux et des sols venant de __l'extérieur__.

La protection de la Communauté Impériale d'Athènes a été renforcé. Officiellement pour stopper la pollution, mais tout le monde sait au fond de lui que c'était surtout pour empêcher aux survivants de __l'extérieur__ de se mêler à nous et de nous refiler leurs maladies.

Je ne sais pas s'il y a encore des gens derrière la barrière. On m'a dit qu'ils étaient tous morts. Quand je suis né, la barrière était déjà là, dans toute sa splendeur. Je ne sais pas si je dois croire ce que l'on dit autour de moi, j'ai toutes les raisons de me méfier quand on voit qui sont les gens qui font courir toutes ces rumeurs.

Toujours est-il que la Communauté Impériale d'Athènes n'a pas marché comme elle aurait dû. Au bout de quelques années de test, jugeant le système équilibré, le Gouvernement provisoire a décidé de mettre en place des élections libres. J'étais tout jeune quand c'est arrivé. Je devais avoir neuf ans tout au plus. Je ne me souviens plus. Je crois que j'ai perdu la notion du temps depuis bien longtemps.

Celui qui a été élu ce jour là était tout juste majeur. Empereur Kanon. J'entends encore la foule scander son nom. Et dire qu'ils pensaient avoir fait une bonne chose...

Notre communauté a vite viré en dictature. Plus de droits, plus de liberté, plus d'élections, un pouvoir absolu à l'Empereur... Et cela dure de cette manière depuis plus de dix ans.

Certains ont essayé de se rebeller. En vain. Trois ans après son élection, des soulèvements de rebelles ont eu lieu un peu partout dans la ville. Ils demandaient seulement plus de droits, de quoi nourrir leur famille. Mais une nuit, tout les soulèvements ont tous été étouffé... Par les armes, bien sûr.

La Résistance en a beaucoup souffert. On estime aujourd'hui que cette nuit là, un tiers de la Résistance a péri, un tiers a eu trop peur du pouvoir de l'Empereur et a commencé à collaborer, et le dernier tiers a décidé de se cacher pour agir dans l'ombre.

La principale faction de la Résistance a élu domicile sur le __Saturnus__ , un vaisseau de guerre impérial volé à l'armée. Leur chef est connu sous le nom du Fantôme. Certains disent que c'est parce qu'il porte un masque blanc pour cacher son visage, d'autre parce qu'il agit tellement furtivement que l'Empereur n'arrive jamais à lui mettre la main dessus, et qu'au final, on ne sait même pas si il existe. Même si personne ne connait son nom, cet homme est un héro pour toutes les factions de Résistance. Moi, aussi loin que je me souvienne, je l'ai toujours admiré. Un homme courageux, qui se bat pour ses idéaux. Au fond de moi, je crois que j'ai toujours voulu devenir quelqu'un comme lui.

Qui suis-je ? Je m'appelle Aphrodite, je suis une personne, tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, et je vais vous raconter mon histoire.


	2. La manifestation publique

« ...et ensuite, les terres sont redistribuées en fonction de... Mais tu m'écoutes, Aph' ? »

Ledit Aph' cligna brusquement des yeux dans la surprise, voyant une paire d'yeux bruns fixés sur lui alors qu'il se contentait de rêvasser bêtement. Zut alors, ça faisait un moment qu'il avait décroché du récit de son ami. De quoi il parlait déjà ? Une histoire de collectivisation... Encore une connerie de l'Empereur, à tout les coups.

« Eum... Non, excuses moi. Tu veux bien reprendre 'Lia ? »

Le brun soupira bruyamment. A quoi ça servait qu'il lui explique toutes les réformes misent en place si Aphrodite ne l'écoutait jamais ?

« Je te parlais du plan de mise en commun des terres proposé par mon frère. L'Empereur récupère toutes les récoltes et doit les redistribuer de manière équitable à l'ensemble de la population en fonction de leur revenu et de leur participation politique. En bref. Mais je suppose que tu t'en fiches vu que tu n'as absolument rien écouté. »

Dans un mouvement non-programmé, Aphrodite se leva d'une traite de la chaise sur laquelle il était assit et tapa d'une poigne forte sur la table.

« Bien sûr que non que je ne m'en fiche pas ! S'écria-t-il sans aucune gêne alors que tout les autres clients du pub dans lequel ils se trouvaient pouvait l'entendre. C'est de la merde cette réforme ! L'Empereur va encore tout garder pour lui... Comme d'habitude... »

Il s'écroula à nouveau sur la chaise de bois, sa chevelure bleutée virevoltant avec lui dans sa chute, puis passa sa main sur son front comme s'il avait trop transpiré, dans un énième soupir. Il soupirait tout le temps quand il s'agissait des réformes de l'Empereur.

Tandis qu'Aiolia le regardait avec de grands yeux, pas sûr que sa réaction dans un lieu public soit tout à fait convenable, le reste du pub lui jetait des regards emplis de dédain. Des phrases tel que «saleté de résistant !», «y en a qui sont jamais content !» ou encore «ce genre de personnes ne devrait rien récolter !» fusaient dans la pièce.

Aphrodite serra les dents et posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table en face de lui. Il ne faisait pas le poids, il le savait. Mais ça le dégoûtait de voir tout ces collaborationnistes autour de lui. Pas capable de se forger une opinion par soi-même, c'était vraiment déplorable.

« Il y a de moins en moins de personnes contre l'Empereur... Soupira le jeune homme au cheveux bleus, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

\- Estimes toi heureux qu'il reste encore quelques Neutres. »

Aphrodite releva la tête pour regarder 'Lia. Il avait dit ça d'une manière tellement sérieuse. Pourtant, c'était plutôt navrant. L'Empereur ne leur apportait que des soucis, mais toutes ces tapettes n'étaient pas capables de se rebeller contre cet enfoiré de dictateur. De quoi avaient-ils peur ? De toute façon, ils avaient des vies de merde.

« Et toi 'Lia, t'en penses quoi de tout ça ? »

Le brun détourna le regard de son interlocuteur. C'est qu'il avait une situation difficile, lui. Il n'appréciait pas spécialement le régime, si ce n'est dire qu'il ne l'aimait absolument pas. Il était la plupart du temps d'accort avec les propos de son meilleur ami quand il critiquait l'Empereur et ses réformes. Le seul problème, c'était que...

« ... Je préfère rester neutre. Je n'aime pas du tout ça. Je préférerais vivre ailleurs, je déteste cet endroit ! Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Mon frère est le Premier Ministre de l'Empereur, je ne peux pas me dresser contre lui. Il ne le supporterait pas... Et moi non plus... »

A ces mots, des larmes se formèrent sur ses beaux yeux bruns. Il baissa la tête, comme pour éviter que son ami le voit dans cet état là. Aphrodite posa sa main sur la sienne pour le réconforter. Il en avait besoin. Il est vrai que la situation de 'Lia était vraiment compliquée.

« Je déteste ce qu'il est devenu... Continua-t-il entre deux sanglots. »

L'androgyne souleva doucement le visage du brun pour pouvoir lui parler en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Un jour, la Résistance gagnera. Et ce jour là, Aiolos redeviendra comme avant, j'en suis persuadé. »

Ces paroles avaient été prononcé sur un ton rempli d'espoir. Aphrodite y croyait vraiment, ça faisait chaud au cœur. Aiolia se contenta d'esquisser un sourire malgré les larmes apparentes qui avaient coulés sur ses joues. Son meilleur ami jugea que c'était le bon moment pour lui parler de quelque chose, quelque chose de vraiment important à ses yeux.

Il fit glisser une feuille de papier sur la table pour la montrer à Aiolia, assit en face de lui. Cela ressemblait vaguement à un tract.

« Grand rassemblement résistant sur la place publique jeudi 18 mai à minuit... Lu tranquillement Aiolia. C'est ce soir... Tu comptes y aller ?

\- Et comment ! Assura Aphrodite avec un sourire victorieux. Je pourrais enfin voir à quoi ressemble les différentes factions de la Résistance ! Avec un peu de chance, __le Fantôme__ sera là ! Tu te rends compte ? Ce serait excitant, non ? »

Aiolia afficha une moue dubitative.

« Mouais... Tu crois vraiment qu'il va venir avec son vaisseau volant... Le __Jupiter-machin chose là__ , à une manifestation publique dont tout le monde est au courant ? C'trop dangereux pour lui, cette histoire. L'Empereur peut venir y faire un tour comme il veut...

\- C'est le __Saturnus__ , son vaisseau. Pas le __Jupiter__.

\- N'empêche qu'il a quand même un nom de planète, le bateau volant ! Enfin bref, t'façon j'y crois moyen à l'existence de ce gars. Personne le voit jamais, moi je dis : c'est louche. »

Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel. Aiolia avait beau être contre le régime de l'Empereur et le nouveau caractère de son grand frère, parfois il n'y mettait vraiment pas du sien.

« Toujours est-il que moi j'y vais. Juste pour écouter, je ne m'engage à rien. Mais peut-être que les choses avanceront, on sait jamais. »

Sur ce, le jeune homme se leva d'un pas enthousiaste. La manifestation résistante avait lieu dans trois heures déjà, il devait se préparer. Et puis, mieux valait ne pas rentrer chez soi trop tard dans cette ville. Puisque la majeure partie de la population était pauvre, il y avait beaucoup de débauche. Alors entre les prostituées, les violeurs et les tueurs, très peu pour lui. Il avait prit l'habitude de rentrer tôt, pour éviter tout soucis.

« Tcho 'Lia, je rentre moi. Je te raconterais demain comment ça s'est passé !

\- Yup, à demain. Répondit-il simplement en se replongeant dans son verre de whisky qu'il avait commandé il y a plus d'une heure et qu'il avait à peine entamé. »

Aphrodite posa de la monnaie sur la table pour payer sa part, et se dirigea vers la sortie du pub. Juste avant qu'il ait franchi la porte, son ami l'interpella une dernière fois.

« Fais gaffe à toi Aph'. »

Il se contenta d'un sourire, sourire qui rendait son visage encore plus magnifique. C'était rare. De nos jours, les gens souriaient de moins en moins. En même temps, la plupart avaient perdu toute raison de sourire. C'en était vraiment déprimant.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir mangé vite fait un sandwich et avaler un verre d'eau, avoir prit une bonne douche tout en conservant précieusement l'eau qui se faisait de plus en plus rare, Aphrodite était enfin prêt à partir.

Il était presque minuit et la manifestation commencerait dans peu de temps. Il était hors de question que le jeune homme ne loupe le début. Il ramassa donc son sac bandoulière qui traînait près de la porte dans lequel il y avait toujours le nécessaire de survie, c'est-à-dire : une boîte de céréales, deux paquets de chips, une bouteille d'eau, des pansements, une brosse à cheveux et son précieux taser, si jamais il se faisait agresser.

Après avoir enfilé un manteau chaud et sa seule et unique paire de baskets, Aphrodite sortit de chez lui. Il planait une atmosphère hyper lugubre dehors. En même temps, même la journée, les populations vivaient dans la peur. Alors ça paraissait presque évident que les nuits étaient flippantes. Le jeune homme se dirigea donc au pas de course sur la place publique de la ville. Une seule idée en tête : rester le moins longtemps possible seul dans des ruelles sombres.

Bon dieu ! Mais c'est qu'il y avait des tas de gens ici ! Aphrodite sourit à cette vue. Finalement, il y avait peut-être moins de collaborationnistes qu'il ne le croyait. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les manifestants pour obtenir une place sur le devant de la scène. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se trouvait debout sur un piédestal, prêt à faire un discours.

Wha ! C'était sûrement le chef d'un grand groupe résistant hyper connu ! Bon, ce n'était pas __le Fantôme__ , mais c'était déjà pas mal. Aphrodite attendit donc patiemment que minuit pile arrive pour que les festivités commencent. Il avait tellement hâte.

Minuit pile. L'homme se racla la gorge pour demander l'attention complète de son public. L'assemblée cessa tout activité, elle était tout ouï. Aphrodite était aux premières loges pour écouter son discours, qui s'annonçait passionnant.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, merci d'être tous venu aujourd'hui à cette manifestation. Qui suis-je ? Personne. Je ne suis qu'un homme parmi d'autres. Je n'ai absolument rien d'extraordinaire. Je n'ai aucun super pouvoirs... Mais j'ai la foi ! La foi d'un monde meilleur ! La foi de croire en la chute de l'Empire ! Et si, vous tous, ici présents, nous aidez à combattre l'Empereur et ses réformes injustes, nous pouvons y arriver ! Ainsi, la création d'un nouveau monde sera à porter de mains ! »

Suite à ce début de discours, la foule sortit de son mutisme et se déchaîna en toutes sortes de cris, hurlements et tout ce qui va avec, scandant des «mort à l'Empereur !», «vive la Résistance !», «marre de ce système de merde !» Le jeune homme aux boucles bleus était aux anges, il était à quelques centimètres seulement de celui qui produisait toute cette effervescence. Il le savait. Oui, là, tout de suite, il le savait. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire de sa misérable existence. C'était ça. Servir son paix, se battre pour des idéaux nobles et justes : rejoindre la Résistance.

Le producteur de cette hystérie collective leva le bras pour faire signe à la foule de se calmer à nouveau, et qu'il allait reprendre.

« En temps que chef du groupe résistant __Faith__ , je vous dis ici et maintenant que si vous, citoyen honnête et honorable d'Athènes que vous êtes, êtes intéressés par la Résistance... Nous recrutons ! Et nous acceptons tout le monde... Du moment que vous avez la foi ! »

Aaahh, Aphrodite pétilla des yeux ! Il se l'était bien dit : tant de fois le mot "foi" dans son discours, ça ne pouvait être qu'un membre de __Faith__ ! Mais le chef, ce n'en était que plus d'honneur de pouvoir le rencontrer en vrai. C'était l'une des plus grandes factions de la Résistance, même si le _ _Saturnus__ battait tout les records en terme de missions réussis et de droits acquis suite à ces réussites. Mais à cet instant précis, le chef de __Faith__ était là, juste devant lui, et...

Ça s'était passé en une seconde. Personne n'avait rien vu venir : plus vite qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, sous les yeux effarés du jeune homme, le chef du groupe résistant qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui s'était prit une balle en pleine tête. Sous le coup de l'impact, rapide et précis, le sang chaud s'était répandu sur tout les manifestants des premiers rangs.

Pendant un instant, juste après cet acte fatidique, il y eu un silence total dans l'assemblée, dû à l'incompréhension générale et au temps de réaction qui fut plutôt long ce jour là.

Aphrodite resta figer, le liquide rouge dégoulinant sur son visage pourtant si parfait habituellement. Il était juste incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, alors que la foule était en panique, hurlait et courrait dans tout les sens.

Il ne fallu que peu de temps avant que les forces armées de l'Empereur ne fassent leur entrée en scène. Évidemment, le tireur d'élite qui venait d'abattre un résistant, de sang froid et par surprise, ne pouvait être que l'un des leurs. Et, comme l'on pouvait s'en douter, ils tirèrent dans le tas, comme ils l'avaient fait __cette nuit là__ , il y a douze ans. Alors que les balles étaient mitraillés par centaines, que le sang giclait dans tout les sens et que les cadavres sur la place publique se multipliaient, le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas réussi à bouger, il avait tout juste réussi à tomber à genoux, ce qui le rendait moins visible. Son corps ne voulait plus, trop traumatisé par la scène qui avait lieu sous ses yeux. Mort. Tous morts. Ils étaient tous en train de mourir sous ses yeux.

Il allait mourir, lui aussi. 'Lia avait raison, tellement raison. Une manifestation publique, y aller, c'était tout sauf une bonne idée.

Sûrement dans le désespoir du moment ou dans la peur soudaine qu'il soit actuellement entrain de vivre ses derniers instants, Aphrodite commença à courir, courir pour sa vie. Enjambant les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, glissant dans les flaques d'hémoglobine sous ses pieds.

L'armée continuait à tirer. Ils voulaient tous les tuer, sans exceptions. Il en était dorénavant sûr, il allait mourir. Rien ne servait de courir, mais il le faisait tout de même, dans un ultime espoir. S'éloigner de cette tuerie, c'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour survivre, mais ça paraissait tellement compliqué. Alors qu'il courrait comme un dératé à travers la place publique et qu'il était bientôt arrivé au bout, il se rendit compte que les ruelles voisines servaient aussi de champ de bataille. Il s'était engagé dans une petite ruelle sombre, mais en face de lui, lui tournant le dos, se trouvaient deux militaires armés de mitraillettes.

Là c'était clair, il était mort. Dans quelques secondes, ils se retourneraient, le verraient et...

Alors qu'il faisait ses dernières prières, Aphrodite se fit agripper le bras gauche, ce qui le tira dans une petite échoppe de la ruelle. Là, il le vit un instant à peine, celui qui l'avait emmené ici. Il ne croisa même pas son regard. La couleur de ses yeux, de ses cheveux, ses fringues, son sexe : tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Ce qu'il devait faire, là, tout de suite, c'était assuré sa survie. Il se saisit rapidement du taser qu'il gardait dans son sac. C'était le moment ou jamais. Aphrodite frappa sa cible d'un geste à la fois rapide et élégant. Cible qui tomba électrocuté et complètement KO à ses pieds. Un garçon aux cheveux courts et bleus nuit, à peu près de son âge. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

« Mais merde ! Elle vient de taser Angelo ! »

Aphrodite, assis contre le mur près de l'entrée de l'échoppe, sursauta brusquement. Il leva les yeux du corps inanimé auquel il venait de faire sa fête et regarda droit devant lui. Là : trois autres hommes étaient présents dans la pièce. Ils allaient le tuer, putain ! Ils allaient le tuer ! Dans un mélange de panique et de peur, Aphrodite brandit son arme vers ses assaillants.

« N-N'avancez pas d'un pas, p-putain ! J-J'ai une arme, et j-j'hésiterais pas à m'en servir ! Bégailla-t-il dans la panique.

\- N'aies pas peur, on te veut aucun mal. »

Celui qui avait parlé était un grand gaillard qui faisait peur à voir. Bordel de merde, mais c'est qu'il devait faire deux mètres de haut ce type, et pas beaucoup moins de large. Il aurait pu l'écraser en un seul coup de poing. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Voyant que son interlocuteur ne paraissait absolument pas rassuré, le colosse fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une magnifique rose rouge qu'il lui tendit.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi, affirma-t-il d'un ton rassurant en arborant un beau sourire.

\- Aldé t'es con, c'est pas une fille. »

Ledit Aldé se retourna en rougissant vers celui des deux autres hommes qui lui avait parlé.

« T'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt avant que je me ridiculise en lui offrant une fleur ? S'énerva celui-ci. »

Un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Taille normale, cheveux verts -un peu long certes, mais depuis le début de la misère ça se faisait de plus en plus-, une paire de lunettes vissée sur le nez. La seule chose qui interpella Aphrodite fut cet air glacial et insensible qui se lisait dans son regard. Tant d'impassibilité, c'en était flippant. Et le jeune homme n'était pas plus rassuré, malgré la beauté de la fleur qu'on lui avait si gentiment offert.

Le dernier homme s'approcha à son tour et lança un regard noir à son deuxième compagnon, voyant bien que ce qui dérangeait leur interlocuteur chez le premier n'était absolument pas de sa faute.

« Cam', arrêtes ta tête de zombi là, tu lui fais peur. Souris un peu, si jamais tu sais ce que ça veut dire. »

Il était plutôt beau garçon, des cheveux courts d'un noir magnifique, mais ne paraissait pas spécialement amical, pourtant sa présence déplaisait moins à Aphrodite que celle des deux autres. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Cependant, le jeune homme n'était pas prêt à baisser sa garde et préféra garder ses deux mains posés sur la gâchette de son taser.

« Je m'appelle Shura, et voici Camus et Aldébaran, lui dit-il simplement en lui pointant du doigt chacun de ses deux compagnons. On te veut aucun mal, on te l'a déjà dit. On est des résistants, et je suppose que toi aussi. »

Aphrodite se détendit un instant et baissa son arme.

« Comment... Comment l'avez-vous deviné ? Demanda Aphrodite en baissant légèrement le regard.

\- L'armée de l'Empereur flippe moins que ça. Ils ont pas peur de la mort, eux. »

C'était cet espèce de glaçon sur patte qui lui avait répondu. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre à le traiter de chochotte de cette manière. Mais là n'était pas l'importance pour le moment. Aphrodite se retourna vers le dénommé Shura.

« Et... Vous êtes de quelle faction de la Résistance ?

\- On est __Alternative D__ , répondit fièrement Shura.

\- ... ou du moins ce qu'il en reste après ce que tu as fais à notre chef... Ajouta froidement Camus en détournant son regard de manière mélancolique vers le corps inanimé devant lui.

\- Je... Je suis désolé ? Tenta Aphrodite dans un espèce de sourire nerveux. »


	3. Alternative D

Les trois garçons le regardèrent d'un air las. Je suis désolé ? Oui, bon, c'est bien d'être désolé, mais là du coup le chef de leur faction gisait au sol comme une merde alors qu'ils étaient en plein champ de bataille et qu'il leur faudrait évacuer à un moment ou à un autre, alors juste être désolé, c'était pas vraiment suffisant. Shura brisa le silence qui s'était créé entre les quatre occupants de la petite échoppe, cinq si on compte le corps inanimé qui ne pouvait pas vraiment en placer une.

« Bon, bah je suppose qu'on a plus qu'à attendre alors. Puisqu'on peut pas évacuer le capitaine comme ça... »

Effectivement, on entendait toujours les cris d'agonie et les bruits de feu en arrière plan, ce qui montrait que le combat faisait encore rage dans les rues et sur la place publique. Du coup, tenter une action de replis dans ces conditions paraissait un peu compromis, pour le moment. Il faudrait attendre que le dénommé Angelo ne se réveille, et puisqu'Aphrodite avait réglé son taser sur la puissance maximale, ça promettait de prendre du temps... Mais bon, ça, il préférait éviter d'en parler pour le moment, ses relations avec les autres personnes présentes ici étant actuellement encore ambigus.

« Je me posais une question... commença Aphrodite, comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de votre groupe de résistant ? »

Shura et Aldébaran s'échangèrent un regard qui se voulait des plus choqués.

« Comment ça, t'as jamais entendu parler de nous ? s'écria le premier, d'un air scandalisé.

\- Bah oui... vraiment. _Alternative D_ , ça me dit rien du tout. Après, je suis pas un professionnel, il se peut que j'ai encore des lacunes sur les différentes factions de la Résistance, mais...

\- Pourquoi tu dis ne pas être un professionnel ? demanda à son tour Aldébaran, qui avait retrouvé un air normal, au pire, si personne ne les connaissait, ce n'était pas si grave. Tu sais, chaque résistant est considéré comme un professionnel, quelle que soit sa faction, quel que soit son rang.

\- Oui mais moi, je... comment dire... Je suis pas vraiment un résistant. »

Camus soupira bruyamment, et enchaîna d'un ton rempli d'ironie :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je la voyais venir, celle là ? C'est génial, Angelo a risqué sa vie pour un... civil. »

Aphrodite le dévisagea du regard. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait, qu'il soit civil ? La Résistance était bien là pour protéger les civils de l'Empereur, non ? Alors, dans le cas présent, sauver des civils qui allaient se faire zigouiller dans cette fusillade, c'était un peu sensé être la chose à faire. Le jeune garçon aux boucles bleus ne comprenait pas, vraiment pas. Pourquoi tout le monde était aussi... con ? Même la Résistance ne pensait qu'à sauver sa peau ! ... Merde ! Aphrodite se releva brusquement.

« D'accort, je vois. Si je gênes tant que ça, je m'en vais... Vous lui direz merci de ma part de m'avoir sauvé la vie quand il se...

\- Fermez tous vos gueules ! cria soudainement Camus. »

Et le silence fut. Ça avait été flippant sur le coup alors Aphrodite n'avait pas osé continuer ce qu'il était en train de dire. Pour les deux autres, ils s'étaient tus de manière automatique, comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Alors qu'ils se taisaient tous, on entendait toujours en fond le bruit des combats qui résonnait bien plus que leurs éclats de voix. Autrement dit, la fermer, c'était inutile. Mais Aphrodite le faisait, pour la forme, histoire de montrer qu'il savait quand même suivre un ordre.

Camus attendit patiemment quelques secondes, tendant les oreilles comme pour percevoir quelque chose, et fit signe aux autres après quelques secondes.

« Ok, commença-t-il, dans moins de trente secondes, quatre militaires armés jusqu'aux dents vont passer. Tous à terre et silence de mort jusqu'à ce que je vous donne l'autorisation de vous relever. Premier bruit, on est mort. »

Les deux autres membres d' _Alternative D_ s'exécutèrent. Ils devaient savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Puis, c'était eux, les vrais résistants, alors Aphrodite préférait actuellement suivre leurs ordres pour essayer de survivre à cette nuit de malheur, même si l'ordre venait de ce type qu'il trouvait plus qu'antipathique.

Deux anges passèrent et on entendit enfin les bruits de pas des soldats dans la ruelle voisine. Mais c'est qu'il avait eu raison, le glaçon ! Aphrodite ne l'appréciait guère plus, il n'avait pas fait ça pour lui, mais il lui trouva une certaine estime. Camus était peut-être un résistant de mérite, finalement. Il attendit encore deux bonnes minutes avant de leur donner le signal pour qu'ils se relèvent. Mais finalement, ils préférèrent tous rester assis, à part Angelo, qui restait toujours étalé par terre, l'air de rien.

Aphrodite ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui trottait sur les lèvres.

« Comment as-tu su, pour les gardes ?

\- Et bien, vois-tu, dans un groupe résistant, il faut toujours avoir un spécialiste dans chaque domaine. »

Aphrodite haussa un sourcil. Ceci ne répondait pas vraiment à sa question.

« Ce qu'il veut dire, continua Aldébaran à sa place, c'est que c'est notre spécialiste dans ce domaine. En écoutant les bruits de pas au loin, Cam' est capable de définir leur distance, leur direction, leur nombre... et suite à un calcul de tête que seul lui peut faire, il peut définir dans combien de temps tel ou tel groupe de personne sera à notre hauteur. »

Wha ! Ça avait l'air... impressionnant ? Même si Aphrodite n'avait pas tout compris, ça avait l'air impressionnant.

« Je suis surdoué, rajouta simplement Camus comme si cela expliquait tout. »

En gros il lui disait que ce don lui venait de sa trop grande intelligence et qu'il pouvait pas comprendre, lui ? Ce type était vraiment space, à sa manière, mais tant pis.

« Et, du coup, enchaîna à nouveau Aphrodite, vous, c'est quoi, vos spécialités ?

\- Alors moi, commença Shura, je suis un expert en tout ce qui est arme blanche, même si j'ai un faible pour les katanas et les épées.

\- Moi, c'est la force brute, comme tu as pu le deviner, conclu Aldébaran. »

Aphrodite fut un temps satisfait de cette réponse, puis se tourna vers le colosse pour lui poser une énième question.

« Et Angelo ?

\- C'est notre tacticien. Il met en place les stratégies, la formation, les déplacements. Il sait se battre bien sûr, tu l'as d'ailleurs vu dans toute sa splendeur tout à l'heure. »

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Aphrodite. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été des meilleurs guerriers en se laissant taser par un novice de la sorte. Mais bon, il devait sûrement savoir qu'Aphrodite était de leur côté et qu'il n'avait pas à se battre contre lui. Oui, sûrement. Finalement, ce groupe de résistant ne lui paraissait plus si méchant. Ils étaient particuliers, tous à leur manière, mais absolument pas méchants. Seulement, quelque chose le turlupinait, là, tout de suite.

« Mais il est où... le reste de votre faction ? »

Tout un escadron d'anges passèrent pendant que les trois membre d' _Alternative D_ se regardaient bêtement, cherchant les bons mots pour expliquer cela de la meilleur manière possible. Aphrodite serra les dents, à tout les coups, il avait encore fait une connerie. Si ça se trouve, ils étaient tous morts dans d'atroces souffrances tout à l'heure, et là, il venait d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie comme une merde.

« Bah tu voiiis, comment dire ? Euuh... commença bêtement Aldébaran en cherchant bien ses mots. Le reste du groupe, baah...

\- En fait on est que quatre. »

Deux regards noirs se tournèrent vers Camus, comme si il venait de dire la pire chose au monde.

« Bah quoi ? Fallait bien qu'il le sache, non ? On allait pas faire genre qu'on était une centaine pendant tout le temps, si ? Enfin bref, ceci explique sûrement le fait que tu ne nous connaisses pas. Mais ils étaient incapables de le dire. »

Wha, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait pendant aussi longtemps à la suite, à part quand il leur avait expliqué le plan, mais le contexte était tout autre. Sinon, oui, ça expliquait pas mal de choses, cette histoire. En fait, ils le prenaient de haut depuis tout à l'heure, en se prenant pour de grands résistants alors que lui n'était qu'un pauvre civil, mais finalement, ils n'étaient pas vraiment mieux, eux.

Soudain, Shura eu une illumination qui sortit Aphrodite de ses pensées.

« Putain de merde ! Je viens de me rendre compte qu'on a oublié de te demander ton prénom ! On est vraiment trop con ! »

Aphrodite sursauta un peu sur le coup de la surprise. Putain, mais c'est qu'il l'avait prit en traître, là ! Ça allait pas de crier comme ça, aussi furtivement, non ?

« C'est, euh... Aphrodite.

\- Ah bah voilà ! s'exclama Aldébaran, triomphant. Ça explique pourquoi je t'ai pris pour une fille quand on s'est rencontré !

\- En fait, mes parents... voulaient une fille. Ils ont eu un garçon, et ils m'ont appelé Aphrodite quand même. J'ai vécu mon enfance comme une fille, du coup, j'aime beaucoup les trucs girly et les fleurs. Merci Aldébaran, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour la rose.

\- Mais de rien ! »

Shura se rapprocha un peu pour s'asseoir juste à côté d'Aphrodite.

« Tiens, en parlant de parents, c'est une super idée ça ! Parles nous un peu de toi : de ton enfance, ton opinion politique, tout ça. Histoire qu'on en sache un peu plus sur toi.

\- Oh tu sais, répondit Aphrodite en rougissant et baissant le regard, je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire. Mon enfance n'est pas jolie, comme celle de la plupart des gens ici, je peux le deviner...

\- C'est pas grave, ajouta Aldébaran. Regardes, tu nous racontes ton histoire, et on te raconte chacun la notre en retour. Ce sera toujours bon à prendre pour passer le temps et apprendre à se connaître en attendant qu'Angelo ne se réveille.

\- Comptez pas sur moi pour raconter ma vie. »

Sur ce, Camus se leva et alla fouiller le fond de la pièce pour voir si il y avait des choses intéressantes à récupérer dans cette vieille échoppe qui paraissait abandonnée depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Aphrodite en le dévisageant du regard.

\- Comme ça, tu veux dire froid, distant, chiant et râleur ? Oui, toujours. Mais à la longue, tu t'y habitues. Et tu finis par l'apprécier... Mais changes pas de sujet ! Vas-y, j'attends toujours que tu me racontes ton histoire !

\- Tu es sûr que... ?

\- Dépêches toi ou je te jette dehors. »

Aphrodite écarquilla de grands yeux. Il était sérieux, là ? Shura prit un air mi-désolé, mi-paniqué.

« C'était une blague, ein ? Tu avais compris, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme se détendit. Pourquoi il flippait pour si peu aujourd'hui ? Cette manifestation ne lui avait pas fait du bien. Mais au fond de lui, il ne regrettait plus d'y être allé. Si il n'était pas allé ce soir là sur le place, il ne les aurait jamais rencontré. Même s'il trouvait ça atrocement bizarre, il sentait qu'il y avait un lien particulier qui l'unissait aux membres de cette faction de la Résistance. Un lien assez fort pour qu'il déballe tout.

« Très bien, je vais vous raconter. Mais je vous préviens : ce n'est pas passionnant du tout. »

Shura et Aldébaran le regardèrent fixement, comme deux enfants à qui leurs parents allaient raconter une histoire qui s'avérait captivante, tandis que Camus faisait mine de fouiller les placards tout en écoutant le futur récit d'une oreille attentive.

« Je suis né ici, dans la Communauté Impériale d'Athènes, de parents pauvres et étrangers. Ils ont migré peu avant ma naissance dans une ville géante, ils ont choisi celle d'Athènes parce qu'elle était réputée pour être la plus protégée. Mes parents sont d'origine suédois... si jamais ça vous intéresse. Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, ils voulaient une fille, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne m'ont pas aimé pour autant. Puis finalement, quand j'avais sept ans, ils sont morts de maladie. On avait pas d'argent, alors pas de quoi s'acheter de médicaments. Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas eu à vivre dans la rue. Le grand-frère de mon meilleur ami m'a accueilli chez eux. J'ai vécu pendant quelques années avec Aiolia et Aiolos puis...

\- Attends une seconde, le coupa Shura. Aiolos... ce nom me dit quelque chose...

\- Oui, c'est normal. C'est le Premier Ministre de l'Empereur.

\- Q-QUOI ?! »

Ils affichaient tous des visages vraiment choqués. Même Camus, utile de le préciser. Quoi ? Il avait dit quelque chose d'horrible ? Le fait qu'il ait côtoyé le Premier Ministre n'était en aucun cas un signe de collaborationnisme. On ne choisit pas le frère de son meilleur ami, comme on dit. Enfin non, on ne dit jamais ça. Mais bref, c'était là le fond de sa pensée.

« Il était gentil avant de rejoindre les rangs de l'Empereur... »

Aphrodite avait tenté ça comme une excuse désespérée pour les faire se calmer. Mais ils continuaient à baragouiner entre eux des phrases incompréhensibles à une vitesse assez impressionnante. Même Camus avait un débit de parole de fou, c'est qu'il cachait bien son jeu. En fait il économisait sa salive pour mieux parlementer avec les autres. Finalement, dans un soupir collectif, ils s'assirent tout les trois en face de lui, prêt à écouter la suite.

« On s'excuse pour cet emportement, annonça Camus. On t'écoutes, tu peux continuer. Parles nous d'Aiolos.

\- Ah, parce que mon récit t'intéresse, maintenant ?

\- Continus avant que je parte. T'auras pas mon histoire, sinon.

\- OK, OK, je continus. Aiolos était vraiment super gentil avec son frère et moi, c'était un peu comme mon deuxième papa. Puis trois ans après l'élection de l'Empereur, la même année que la nuit de l'assassinat massif des résistants, il a été élu Premier Ministre. Il avait de grandes ambitions pour aider l'Empereur à fonder une cité meilleure. Aiolos avait vraiment des rêves de résistants, mais du jour au lendemain, il a changé. Je ne sais pas ce que ce maudit Empereur lui a fait, même 'Lia ne le reconnait plus ! Il passait ses journées au palais, je ne le voyais presque plus... et depuis c'est encore pire puisque je ne vis plus avec eux. Je ne pense pas pourvoir vous être bien utile pour des informations le concernant depuis qu'il est Premier Ministre...

\- C'est pas grave Aphro, c'est déjà bien, le rassura Aldébaran... Dis, je peux t'appeler Aphro ?

\- Ah oui, aucun problème. Bon, bah je crois avoir fini. Je vis une vie relativement normale depuis : j'ai emménagé seul, j'ai un petit boulot mal payé mais qui me permet de vivre à peu près correctement, des ambitions de résistant, mais je ne me suis jamais réellement engagé... avant ce soir. Du coup, à vous !

\- Je commence, comme ça c'est fait, annonça Camus. Mes parents sont français, émigrés et pauvres, un peu comme les tiens Aphrodite. Quand j'avais six ans, ils m'ont vendus pour trois sous à des inconnus qui me traitait comme un esclave. Je faisais le ménage toute la journée en échange de quoi j'avais le droit de dormir dans la cave et de bouffer les restes de leur vieux clébard miteux. A douze ans je me suis enfuis, préférant crever dans la rue que de rester avec eux une seconde de plus. J'ai survécu comme je pouvais en faisant des paris sur des jeux de logique débile pour avoir un peu d'argent pour subvenir à mes besoins. A quinze ans, j'ai été recruté par _Alternative D_ pour mes "facultés extraordinaires", d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit ce jour là. Depuis, ma vie est bien moins pourrie. Voilà, j'ai fini. »

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. Quelques anges passèrent, dansèrent la samba l'air de rien. Même les deux autres résistants qui connaissaient déjà cette histoire étaient choqués de la manière avec laquelle il la racontait : comme s'il s'agissait d'une histoire des plus banales. Certes, depuis la guerre contre _les Intrus_ , tout le monde avait une existence de merde, mais la sienne était particulièrement pourrie.

Quand à lui, Aphrodite se sentait mal de l'avoir entre guillemets poussé à raconter ça. Il s'en voulait aussi de l'avoir jugé comme un con sans savoir que ce qu'il avait vécu était bien pire que son histoire à lui. Au moins, Aphrodite avait eu des parents qui l'aimaient, un meilleur ami qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Camus, lui, à part la Résistance, il n'avait rien. Même ses propres parents l'avaient traité comme un moins que rien.

« Je suis désolé Camus... bredouilla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? En quoi c'est de ta faute si mes parents étaient des connards et qu'ils m'ont vendus à des saletés de collaborationnistes qui n'avaient aucun respect pour les enfants ? Aphrodite, un conseil : si tu veux devenir un bon résistant, ne t'excuses jamais pour les horreurs causés par ceux que tu combats. »

C'était beau, cette phrase. Aphrodite esquissa un sourire. Finalement, il n'était pas si méchant, le glaçon. Il l'avait décidément mal jugé.

Même s'ils n'étaient que quatre et que c'était vraiment la crise pour eux, il l'aimait bien, lui, ce groupe de résistants. En fait, qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus, le _Saturnus_ ? Des hommes ? Des armes plus sophistiquées ? Aucune importance. Ce n'était pas ça qui fondait l'âme d'un résistant. Au fond de lui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était dit qu'il allait combattre l'Empereur, Aphrodite était sûr d'une chose. Mais vraiment sûr de sûr. A 100%. Il se leva avec un grand sourire gravé sur les lèvres.

« Je sais ce que je veux ! s'exclama-t-il. Je veux rejoindre _Alternative D_ ! »

Il y eu un instant d'incompréhension. Puis, assez vite, des sourires se dessinèrent sur leurs visages, même Camus esquissa un dixième de sourire presque imperceptible. Alors que Shura était toujours aussi content -c'est qu'il l'aimait bien, ce garçon-, Aldébaran perdit son air enjoué.

« Merde... murmura-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Shura.

\- Bah, si on veut le recruter, faut le consentement du chef. Et vu la première impression que lui a donné Aphro, c'est pas gagné !

\- T'inquiètes ! se défendit-il. Dès qu'il se réveille, je lui fais bonne impression ! Il va m'a-do-rer !

\- Qui va adorer qui ? »

Puisqu'aucun des quatre n'avait prononcé cette phrase, ils se retournèrent tous vers la cinquième personne qui était présente dans cette pièce, ou plutôt le corps inanimé de cette personne. Ils y virent le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus nuit, adossé contre les pieds d'une table, entrain de se masser les tempes comme s'il avait mal dormi et qu'il venait de se réveiller brusquement avec des tas de courbatures.

« Angelo ! s'écrièrent simultanément Shura et Aldébaran. Tu es réveillé !

\- Monsieur Angelo ! cria à son tour Aphrodite en se jetant à ses pieds et en lui prenant la main. Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour vous avoir taser tout à l'heure, ein, n'est-ce pas ? »


	4. Une histoire de masque

Au bout d'une demie-seconde, Angelo se raidit. Oh non, pas elle ! Maintenant, ça lui revenait. Il se souvenait très bien ce qui s'était passé juste avant qu'il perde connaissance.

« Ne m'approches pas, espèce de folle ! cria-t-il en essayant de s'éloigner d'Aphrodite, ce qui paraissait compromis puisqu'il était dos à une table.

\- J'ai besoin de préciser une deuxième fois que c'est pas une fille ? demanda innocemment Camus. »

Pas une fille ? Ça ? Un garçon ? Pour de vrai ? N'y croyant qu'à moitié, Angelo alla se plonger dans le regard de son interlocuteur. On aurait dit un gamin avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles qui faisait son enfant sage pour obtenir telle ou telle récompense débile de la part de ses parents... C'était mauvais signe. Mais il ressemblait toujours autant à une fille. Au moins, il s'était débarrassé de son taser depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, une bonne chose de faite. Il soupira, las. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien, cette expression.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Oh, j'ai beaucoup discuté avec les autres pendant votre, euh... sommeil prolongé, et on s'était dit que ce serait plutôt une bonne idée si je rejoignait votre groupe. Sauf qu'il me fallait votre accord avant de m'engager ! »

Angelo afficha une moue dubitative.

« Ils sont tous d'accort, jugea bon d'ajouter Aphrodite.

\- C'est hors de question. »

Sur ce, le chef d' _Alternative D_ se releva de la façon la plus élégante et majestueuse possible qu'il le put après s'être fait électrocuté de la sorte et se dirigea vers un large sac noir qui traînait quelque part dans un coin de la pièce pour le ramasser.

« Angelo, je te comprends pas. On est que quatre, on galère, et quand on peut avoir un nouveau membre, tu le rejette comme une merde ?

\- C'est toi qui comprend pas Shura. Lui je lui ai sauvé la vie, et en retour il a essayé de me tuer, je trouve pas ça très équitable.

\- C'était de la self défense, ajouta Camus. Il avait peur pour sa vie. C'est une réaction d'humain normal tout à fait habituelle. »

Aphrodite haussa un sourcil.

« Qui est-ce que tu traites d'humain normal ?

\- Toi. Et ce n'est pas une insulte. C'était juste pour préciser que ça ne me serait pas arrivé, à moi. »

A ces mots, Camus s'éloigna dans un coin dans le pièce par aller faire on ne sait quelle chose inutile, laissant leur chef débattre seul sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas d'un cinquième membre et tout le tralala. Arès un temps de réaction assez long, Angelo tilta enfin.

« Attendez... mais je rêve : même Camus est de son côté ?! Mais vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi ou quoi ? »

Shura et Aldébaran se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête super synchronisé pour affirmer au capitaine qu'ils étaient effectivement tout les trois pour le recrutement d'Aphrodite, au grand damne d'Angelo, qui commençait à être à court d'excuses.

« Il sait se battre, au moins ? hasarda Angelo. »

Si il pouvait servir à quelque chose, ce serait toujours bon à prendre. Mais le capitaine le voyait bien à l'allure du jeune homme, il n'avait pas le physique du combattant type. Sur le coup, Shura et Aldébaran se regardèrent bêtement : c'est vrai qu'ils y avaient pas pensé..., Camus n'avait pas écouté la question, trop occupé à faire on ne sait quoi, et Aphrodite... avait préféré faire mine qu'il n'avait rien entendu non plus, et qu'il était actuellement trop occupé à regarder autre chose... Tiens ! C'est que le sol était bien joli, mine de rien. Angelo vint se planter en face de lui pour lui signifier qu'il attendait une réponse dans les plus brefs délais.

« Oui, bon, c'est bon, avoua le suédois. Je ne me suis jamais battu de ma vie... Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je sais pas me battre... J'apprends très vite ?

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! C'est un boulet, les gars : un bou-let !

\- Allez, soit sympa Angelo, laisses lui une chance. On a rien à perdre à le prendre avec nous.

\- Si, Shura, on a tout à perdre ! s'énerva leur capitaine. S'il meurt, j'aurais sa mort sur la conscience et s'il nous ralentit, on va foirer nos missions parce que je l'ai accepté parmi nous ! C'est une excellente raison pour pas le prendre.

\- Le prendre dans le groupe n'est pas forcément synonyme de l'emmener en mission dans l'immédiat. »

Camus avait dit ça de son air calme et impassible habituel, en revenant à leur niveau, touillant sa tasse de thé.

« Tu t'es fais un thé pendant qu'on se dispute ?! s'étrangla Angelo.

\- J'ai récolté des réserves pendant que vous vous disputiez, nuance. Il y a beaucoup d'épices dans cette échoppe. Et des sachets de thé. »

Angelo le sentait, il allait craquer. Tout autour de lui lui donnait envie de craquer : ce nouveau qui paraissait particulièrement insupportable avec ses yeux de biches, ses lieutenants qui n'étaient pas de son côté, Camus qui se foutait de sa gueule... Dans un élan de désespoir mêlé de rage, et aussi pour montrer sa supériorité hiérarchique, il se saisit de la tasse de Camus et en bu une gorgée. Il déglutit sur le coup.

« Putain mais ton thé est froid, t'aurais pu me le dire !

\- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé. Je bois toujours mon thé froid, tu devrais le savoir. »

A ces mots, il récupéra sa tasse et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en croisant les jambes, attendant le verdict du chef. Tandis que Shura et Aldébaran le regardait avec des yeux remplis de dégoût, comme si il était prêt à abandonné un petit animal blessé seul face à son destin, Aphrodite lui faisait sa tête du _Chat Potté_ pour tenter de l'amadouer. Angelo soupira, mais soupira vraiment. Ils le rendraient fou un genre, ces gens là.

« OK, c'est bon, vous avez gagné. Il vient avec nous, mais il participe pas aux missions tant qu'il est pas entraîné. Et c'est pas moi qui vais l'entraîner, je vous préviens. Pas le temps pour ces conneries. »

Il attendit un sourire collectif, ou hochement de tête pour ceux qui ont les sourires en horreur, avant de commencer à imaginer son plan d'extraction.

« Camus, tu entends des bruits, dehors ?

\- Pas dans les ruelles, mais il y a encore une bonne quinzaine de soldats en patrouille sur la place publique. Plus de résistants. Les combats sont finis.

\- D'accort. On sort par la porte du fond, je connais un chemin pour accéder à notre planque sans passer par la place. Suivez moi de près et pas un bruit.

\- Je peux finir ma tasse de thé, avant ?

\- Non, répondit sèchement Angelo. »

Le français soupira, un légère expression de tristesse mélancolique marquée sur le visage. C'était lui qui avait roupillé pendant plus d'une heure et maintenant il les pressait pour qu'ils partent dans la seconde. Il posa sa tasse sur le rebord du comptoir à contre cœur et suivit le mouvement.

* * *

Après avoir erré dans des ruelles encore inconnues aux yeux du suédois pendant ce qui sembla durer des heures, ils passèrent tout les cinq par une bouche d'égout, continuant leur marche discrète en sous-sol. Ils n'avaient croisés aucun militaire en chemin. Entre la connaissance parfaite de la ville d'Angelo et le sens de l'écoute de Camus, ils faisaient une parfaite équipe pour se déplacer dans cette ville géante sans se faire remarquer. Aphrodite ne put qu'en être admiratif.

Finalement, après avoir tourné dans les égouts pendant pas mal de temps encore, ils arrivèrent devant une petite porte, qui paraissait absolument normale en apparence. Bien sûr, dans un monde en guerre où la paranoïa et la crainte sont à l'ordre du jour, elle ne pouvait pas être complètement normale, cette porte. Angelo appuya un petit bouton caché sous la poignée, ce qui activa la mise en marche du scanner rétinien. Reconnaissant le chef d' _Alternative D_ , la porte se débloqua.

« Whaa, mais c'est génial ça ! s'extasia Aphrodite. Ça marche aussi avec vous trois ?

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit Aldébaran. Et, en temps voulu, ça marchera aussi pour toi. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante, découvres un peu notre antre pour voir ! »

Des étoiles pleins les yeux, le jeune homme pénétra dans le petit appartement secret. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une base de résistant de ses propres yeux. Il était un peu comme dans un rêve éveillé, même si ce rêve ne lui était venu qu'il y a peu de temps. Avant, il était pour la chute de l'Empereur, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Aujourd'hui, il était prêt à s'engager pour faire avancer les choses par lui-même.

Vu de l'intérieur, cet endroit paraissait tout à fait ordinaire. La pièce principal dans laquelle on arrivait en entrant était la salle à manger. Une table rustique en bois, un banc et trois chaises -largement assez pour cinq occupants- trônaient au milieu de la pièce, en face de l'entrée. Plus loin, à leur gauche, se trouvait un grand canapé en face de la télévision, d'ailleurs les câblages de cette dernière ruisselait partout sur le sol, ainsi qu'une bonne dizaine de coffres éparpillés ici et là sur les grands tapis de laine qui, eux-mêmes, étaient parsemés un peu partout sur le sol, bien que concentrés sur le côté droit de la pièce, qui était le moins surchargé. Angelo alla d'ailleurs déposer son étrange sac noir à côté des coffres. Aphrodite fixa son attention sur ces coffres... Que pouvaient-ils bien contenir ? Shura suivit son regard pour l'éclairer sur la question.

« Armes et munitions.

\- Ah, je vois... J'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- Viens, on va te montrer les autres pièces. »

Sans un mot de plus, le suédois les suivit. Il avait hâte de découvrir cet appartement dans son intégralité, de pouvoir en fouiller le moindre recoins. On lui fit découvrir la cuisine, la salle de bain avec sa douche, sa baignoire et son petit lavabo -qui faisait aussi toilettes-, puis vint le tour des chambres.

« Tout au fond du couloir, c'est ma chambre, lui expliqua Angelo. A gauche, ce sont celles de Shura et Aldé, celle de Camus est juste à droite de la mienne, donc toi, tu as la dernière, celle à côté de la chambre de Camus. Si tu veux venir nous voir, n'hésites pas, y a les noms sur les chambres, tu risques pas de te planter. On te fera une pancarte aussi quand on aura le temps... Et que tu m'auras dit ton prénom, accessoirement. »

Ah oui. C'est vrai qu'il s'était présenté quand Angelo était encore dans les vapes. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'il ne lui ai pas demandé plus tôt.

« C'est Aphrodite, enchanté, dit-il en arborant son plus beau sourire. »

Angelo ne put s'empêcher un sourire moqueur en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir d'éclater de rire. C'est qu'il tenait bien son prénom, l'androgyne ! Il inspira pour se calmer. Il fallait le mériter, le titre de capitaine. Se moquer de ses subordonnés, c'est mal.

« On te fera visiter la salle d'entraînement plus tard, puisque ton entraînement n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Pour le moment découvres ta chambre, reposes toi... Non, en fait, tu vas d'abord prendre une douche, et ensuite tu te reposes.

\- Mais, euh... et pour mes affaires qui sont chez moi ?

\- Dis leur adieu. Tu ne dois plus retourner chez toi. Si un collaborateur t'a vu ce soir, il te dénoncera à l'Empereur s'il te voit rentrer chez toi. Si tu veux vivre, abandonnes ton ancienne vie. »

Sur ce, Angelo prit le chemin en direction de sa chambre. Les autres firent de même après avoir accordé un bref salut de la main à la nouvelle recru, lui signifiant un «bonne nuit» rapide avant d'aller se coucher. C'est qu'il devait être presque trois heures du matin là, ils étaient fatigués.

Aphrodite se dirigea donc à son tour vers la chambre qui lui avait été désigné. Il pénétra dans la petite pièce, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Bon, cette chambre n'était pas très gaie, mais depuis le début de la guerre, plus rien n'était très gai. Alors bon, des couleurs sombres, ça ferait l'affaire. Il y avait un lit, qui de loin avait l'air assez confortable, un petit bureau sur lequel trônait une veilleuse, un pot de stylos et un tas de feuilles de papier, une chaise en bois, une petite commode complètement vide, et une armoire sur laquelle était accroché un miroir. Le jeune homme put enfin voir dans quel piteux état il était. Il n'était pas beau à voir. Il se décida tout de même à ouvrir l'armoire, espérant y trouver un quelconque vêtement, bien que pensant le contraire, et y trouva... Une tenue de résistant ? Elle était semblable à celles de ses nouveaux compagnons d'arme.

Tout cela était bien étrange. Le pire, c'est que ça semblait être sa taille. Comment _Alternative D_ avaient-ils pu deviner ? Ils avaient une chambre libre, avec une tenue déjà préparé. Tout cela était bien louche, ils attendaient quelqu'un ou quoi ? Ils étaient tout les quatre restés avec Aphrodite durant toute la durée de la visite. En clair : personne n'avait pu préparer la chambre pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné.

C'était décidé, il allait en toucher deux mots au chef pour en avoir le cœur net. Il allait mal dormir si il se posait toutes ses questions aussi inutiles qu'existentielles à ses yeux. De toute manière, Angelo avait dit qu'il pouvait aller les voir quand il voulait. Et il allait appliquer cette règle dès maintenant. Dix secondes plus tard, il était déjà au bout du couloir, la tenue sur cintre encore entre les mains, pour lui montrer de quoi il retournait. Le suédois toqua à la porte.

« Entres, c'est ouvert. »

Obéissant à cet ordre, il s'exécuta. L'intérieur de la chambre d'Angelo était un peu comme le sien, à la différence près qu'elle était un peu plus décorée, mais dans un bien sale état : des feuilles roulées en boules jetées à côté de la corbeille à papier, des vêtements qui traînent par terre, et une grosse caisse en bois, ouverte contre le mur d'en face de la porte, qui prenait pas mal de place. Angelo, lui, était assit à son bureau, ultra concentré, en train de dessiner ce qui ressemblait à un plan des sous-terrains de la ville.

« Je me demandais combien de temps tu prendrais avant de venir me voir, commença Angelo avec un quart de sourire sur les lèvres. Quatre minutes et vingt-huit secondes. D'après le chronomètre. J'avais parié sur moins de deux minutes, tu es plus résistant qu'il n'y parait.

\- A-Attends, je rêves ?! s'exaspéra Aphrodite. Tu m'as chronométré ?! »

Ce capitaine n'était vraiment pas croyable, il ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance et le prenait pour un débutant, pas capable de faire trois pas seul sans avoir besoin de l'aide de ses camarades.

« Dis moi ce que je peux faire pour toi, je t'écoutes.

\- Hum. Je me demandais comment ça se faisait que j'ai une chambre et une tenue de prêtes. Surtout que cette tenue est à ma taille...

\- Pour la chambre : l'appartement a toujours eu cinq chambres, alors on en avait une en rab. Pour la tenue : on cherchait un nouveau membre, alors elle était déjà prête.

\- Et pour la taille ? demanda Aphrodite en haussant un sourcil, cherchant l'incohérence dans ses propos.

\- On cherche un tireur d'élite depuis un moment. Quelqu'un qui soit à la foi agile et adroit. La taille adaptée pour ce genre de personne, c'est celle là. Alors on avait acheté le costume à l'avance. C'est vrai qu'on se serait sentit bête en recrutant un gars à la carrure d'Aldé... »

Ses explications tenaient la route. Aphrodite avait eu un peu peur sur le coup, en voyant tout ça. Il s'était dit que peut-être ils l'espionnaient depuis longtemps, et que c'était pour ça qu'ils l'avaient intercepté tout à l'heure, prêt à le kidnapper. Il avait eu peur pour rien, c'était le cas de le dire. En y repensant, avoir eu des pensées comme ça, c'était un peu stupide de sa part, lui qui aimait bien cette équipe. C'était sa journée de frayeur aujourd'hui, après tout.

« J'espère que tu seras à la hauteur, ajouta Angelo. »

L'androgyne émit simplement un «Mmh ?», pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas compris l'allusion, alors qu'il était assit en face du coffre de bois à même le sol et fouillait sans aucune gêne à l'intérieur pour y découvrir tout ses secrets. Pas grand chose d'intéressant. Des plans, des pistolets, des chargeurs, armes blanches, grenades et autre babioles. Que des trucs de guerre. Rien qui lui ferait découvrir un détail croustillant sur Angelo, à part...

Il découvrit dans un coin de la boîte quelque chose qui, de dos, ressemblait à un masque. Oh oh, mais alors le froid Angelo faisait du théâtre ? Ça alors, finalement : en voilà une info croustillante. Aphrodite se saisit dudit masque et le retourna pour...

« AAAHHHH ! Cria-t-il en jetant le masque précipitamment dans le coffre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

Angelo, alerté par le cri, s'était levé de sa chaise en sursaut et avait abandonné son œuvre pour aller voir ce que faisait son compagnon.

« Mais... Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?! »

Le jeune homme lui désigna du doigt le masque qu'il regardait tout à l'heure. Angelo le regarda d'un air vide, ne semblant pas comprendre où était le problème.

« C'est... mon masque. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Mais il est affreux ! On dirait un visage décomposé qui hurle de douleur ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te trimbales avec cette chose ?

\- Oh... C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas, toi. »

A nouveau calme et serein, le chef du groupe s'assit aux côtés du nouveau, et se saisit du fameux masque, celui qui avait provoqué toute cette agitation.

« C'est une espèce de tradition résistante qui est née avec _le Fantôme_. Ça parait stupide, vu comme ça, mais le principe est plutôt pas mal. En fait, la plupart des résistants restent terrés dans des bases toute la journée. Ils sortent en temps que résistants et leurs visages sont connus comme ceux de résistants. Jusque là tu me suis ? »

Aphrodite fit un hochement de tête approbateur.

« Il y a certaines personnes qui sortent, le jour. Comme moi. Si, pendant mes missions, des collaborationnistes me voyaient, ils me dénonceraient à l'Empereur et je serais arrêté quand ils me verraient pendant ces sorties journalières. La solution : c'est le masque. En mission, je suis un résistant qui porte un masque, personne ne connaît le vrai visage de ce résistant. Du coup, ma tête est considérée comme celle d'un civil comme les autres, et le résistant : c'est cette _horreur_... pour reprendre tes mots. Saches que tu devras me supporter comme ça, en mission. »

Il fixa son regard sombre sur le masque, le regardant d'un air mélancolique, un sourire gravé sur les lèvres. Aphrodite le regarda sans dire un mot, ne voulant pas briser le silence qui s'était installé. C'est qu'il était plutôt mignon, quand il quittait sa tête d'enterrement et souriait comme ça. Il paraissait moins froid et désagréable. Finalement, il ne l'était qu'en apparence, cachant sa vrai nature enfouie quelque part près de son cœur. Angelo leva les yeux pour planter son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, Aphrodite détourna les yeux en rougissant.

« Tu sais, continua le résistant comme pour se justifier, je ne suis pas le seul à le faire. Il parait qu' _Œil de lynx_ , le tireur d'élite du _Saturnus_ en porte un aussi. Sans compter _le Fantôme_ , bien sûr.

\- N'empêches que je suis persuadé que les leurs sont pas aussi flippant que le tien ! »

Quelle petite nature, cette nouvelle recrue ! En plus de s'appeler Aphrodite... Il avait tout pour plaire, ce jeune homme.

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu le portais pas, aujourd'hui ?

\- On est pas allé, sur la place. On savait que ça finirait mal, ce regroupement, et que l'armée viendrait. On était juste caché dans un bâtiment en face pour observer la scène, alors personne risquait de me voir. Quand je peux, j'évite de le porter. Aldé est pas à l'aise quand il me voit avec.

\- Bah tu vois. J'me disais bien que j'étais pas le seul à le trouver horrible. »

Aphrodite se sentit encore une fois assez bête. Eux, avaient eu l'intelligence de se douter du piège. 'Lia aussi l'avait vu venir. Mais lui, il avait foncé tête baissée dans le guetta-pan de l'Empereur, quel con !

Essayant de se sortir ces noirs pensées de la tête, il se décida alors à regarder plus précisément cet horrible masque. C'est sûr que les alliés de l'Empereur devait le craindre sur le champ de bataille, si il portait cette beauté. Il avait tout à fait raison : on aurait dit un mort. C'était vraiment un masque de mort. Il réfléchit un instant...

« Dis ?

\- Je t'écoutes, Aphrodite.

\- Je peux t'appeler _Deathmask_ ? »

Angelo écarquilla de grands yeux et préféra tourner la langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de dire une connerie. Gné ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, tout à coup, à lui chercher un surnom ? Il l'appelait Angelo, Chef ou Capitaine, et puis basta. Pis pourquoi ce surnom là ?

« Pourquoi _Deathmask_ ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- Baah, tu portes un masque de mort. En français c'est pas joli, mais si tu le mets en anglais... _Deathmask_ , ce serait chouette comme pseudonyme, non ? Après tout, tout les résistants qui portent des masques que tu m'as cité tout à l'heure ont un pseudo. »

A bien y réfléchir, il était pas trop mal, ce pseudo. Pas mal du tout, même. Ça collait avec sa personnalité un peu space, et puis ça allait bien avec l'allure qu'il donnait en combat, puisqu'il le portait tout le temps, ce masque.

« Je l'adopte ! lança-t-il dans son plus beau sourire. Good Job Aphrodite ! Tu marques un bon point.

\- Cool. Je suis content que ça te plaise.

\- Manquerais plus que tu saches tirer. Là, tu me plairais vraiment. »

Il se disait bien aussi, Aphrodite, que c'était trop beau ce compliment et cet élan de joie soudain. Finalement, le tout fraîchement rebaptisé _Deathmask_ se releva, et tendit la main à son compagnon pour qu'il fasse de même, récupérant à la même occasion sa tenue sur cintre qu'il avait posé par terre à ses côtés en s'asseyant près du coffre. Il était peut-être l'heure pour le tout nouveau membre du groupe d'aller se doucher. Il avait toujours plein de sang sur le visage et sur ses habits, mine de rien.

Alors qu'il empruntait la porte pour sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois.

« Et quand je me suis lavé, je mets quoi comme fringue puisque j'ai qu'un uniforme et une tenue pleine de sang ?

\- Tu te démerdes. Mets un des deux, je t'achèterais de nouvelles fringues demain.

\- Bonne nuit _Deathmask_ , soupira-t-il.

\- Bonne nuit mademoiselle. Faîtes de beaux rêves. »

Aphrodite lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de quitter la chambre. Pff ! Il le savait bien, lui, que sous ses airs de dur qui te remballe et t'insulte, il y avait quelqu'un de bien, alors ça ne servait plus à rien de le cacher dorénavant. En fait, il venait carrément de se rende compte qu'il avait adoré cette journée. Et il adorait tout les membres de cette faction de la Résistance. Il l'avait bien choisi. Pour rien au monde il n'irait rejoindre _Faith_ ou le _Saturnus_ maintenant qu'il les connaissait, eux, _Alternative D_.


	5. Premier entraînement constructif

Ce matin, Aphrodite avait décidé de se lever tôt. C'était sa première journée ici, et il voulait faire bonne impression, et non pas passer pour un glandeur qui reste au lit jusqu'à pas d'heure. Seulement, problème : sans réveil, se réveiller après une journée aussi épuisante que l'avait été celle de la veille où il s'était couché à quatre heures du matin, c'était compliqué. Du coup, il s'était loupé et avait remarqué, pour son plus immense bonheur, qu'il était onze heures du matin quand il s'était réveillé.

S'étant endormi avec son uniforme -merci Angelo-, c'est sans avoir besoin de s'habiller qu'il se dirigea au pas de course vers la salle à manger... vide. Aucun bruit dans le reste de l'appartement non plus d'ailleurs. Ils étaient tous partis sans lui ou quoi ? C'est sans trop d'espoirs qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger : il n'avait plus rien manger depuis une moitié de journée avec ces conneries, alors ils avaient intérêt à avoir des choses comestibles dans leurs placards. En entra dans la pièce, il trouva Camus tranquillement assit sur le plan de travail à côté de l'évier, sirotant sa tasse de thé en lisant le journal de ce matin. Ah, il y avait donc bien un être vivant encore présent ici !

« Ah, tu es là. Bonjour Camus. Où sont les autres ?

\- Bonjour Aphrodite. Angelo est partit te chercher des habits, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Les autres doivent faire la grasse matinée. »

Comme quoi, on trouve toujours pire que soit : ces flemmards comptaient se lever à midi ou quoi ? Au moins il n'était pas tout seul pour son premier petit déjeuné, ça avait le don de le rassurer un peu, même si Camus n'était pas de la meilleure compagnie puisqu'il parlait rarement de lui-même. Aphrodite commença donc à fouiller les placards de la cuisine. Rien de bien intéressant à manger, à part un paquet de brioches fraîches qui ferraient l'affaire.

« Vous avez du _Nutella_ ?

\- Parce que, genre, tu manges du _Nutella_ , toi ? répondit le français en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bah quoi ? Tu as un préjugé sur les gens qui mangent du _Nutella_ à me sortir, peut-être ? s'énerva Aphrodite, qui n'aimait pas qu'on critique ses manières de faire.

\- Non. C'est juste que ça ne colle pas vraiment avec ton physique. Placard du fond. »

En disant cela, il lui avait pointé un placard du doigt, ce qui l'avait obligé à poser son journal pour pouvoir garder précieusement sa tasse dans son autre main. Aphrodite alla chercher le fameux pot, un couteau de cuisine -qu'il trouva plutôt facilement- et commença son tartinage, pensant à des choses diverses et variées qui n'avaient pas forcément de rapport direct avec ce qu'il faisait actuellement. En même temps, me direz vous, il n'y pas grand chose à penser sur un tartinage de _Nutella_ sur un bout de brioche. Exceptionnellement, Camus entama la conversation pour transmettre au nouveau une information qu'il jugea indispensable.

« Au fait, tu commences ton entraînement aujourd'hui. C'est Aldé qui s'en charge. Prépares toi mentalement, tu vas en baver. »

De quoi parlait-il ? Aldé était quelqu'un de très gentil, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Et puis, pour que quoi que ce soit puisse commencer, il fallait déjà qu'il se lève, ce glandeur.

En tout cas, le suédois avait hâte : sa première journée d'entraînement, il en rêvait. Il allait pouvoir montrer à Angelo ce dont il était capable, et ce dernier allait regretter de l'avoir sous-estimé et de le traiter comme une fragile jeune femme !

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans les rues de la Communauté Impériale d'Athènes._

Il devait être aux alentours des dix heures du matin quand Angelo arriva en ville. Il avait reluqué son camarade vite fait la veille, et se pensait capable de trouver la taille de vêtements adéquate. Et puis, Aphrodite avait insisté sur le fait que _cet uniforme_ lui allait. Alors oui, il trouverait la bonne taille. D'ailleurs, il devait en profiter pour faire les courses avant le week end, ils étaient un peu en manque de bouffe actuellement. Il ferait tout d'un coup. Oui, c'était un bon programme.

C'est donc ainsi que le chef résistant passa de bonnes heures dans divers magasins et supérettes, achetant autant de vêtements que de nourriture. Si avec tout ce qu'il avait acheté à Aphro, il trouvait encore à se plaindre, il voulait bien sortir en mission sans masque ! Mine de rien, ça lui avait prit du temps, de sélectionner tout ces vêtements, et il était bientôt l'heure de manger. Il avait la dalle, il ferait mieux de rentrer. En plus, tout les sacs qu'il portait l'encombraient plus qu'autre chose. En gros : il fallait s'en débarrasser dans les plus brefs délais, et à la base, ce serait le mieux.

Alors qu'il était sur le chemin du retour, Angelo tomba nez-à-nez avec un garçon brun d'une vingtaine d'années, concentré à coller des affiches sur toutes les surfaces plus ou moins planes qu'il trouvait, sans se soucier que ces surfaces soit les murs d'une maison, d'un magasin ou au contraire un simple lampadaire qui n'intéressait personne. De nature curieuse, même si il le cachait bien, Angelo sa hasarda à voir de quoi il retournait. C'était un avis de recherche : personne disparue... Mais attends...

 _Merde ! C'est Aphrodite !_

Voyant son trouble, l'afficheur s'approcha de lui, espérant trouver des réponses.

« Mon ami a disparu. Vous le connaissez ? Vous l'avez vu quelque part, peut-être ? Vous avez paru le reconnaître ! »

Angelo fut prit de court. Merde ! Que devait-il dire, là, tout de suite ? Que, oui, il le connaissait car il l'avait kidnappé, emmené chez lui et qu'il lui avait défendu de sortir ? Pas la meilleure idée pour se faire un ami. Ce gosse allait appeler les flics.

« Euuuh, non. Il ressemble à quelqu'un que je connais, c'est tout. Mais c'est pas lui. En fait ils se ressemblent même pas tant que ça. »

Voilà. C'était pas mal, ça. Il s'éclipsa comme il put, fuyant le pauvre jeune homme qui le harcelait de questions, désespéré de retrouver son ami disparu. Il ne pouvait même pas lui dire qu'Aphrodite n'était pas mort hier soir. Le mieux était d'ailleurs qu'il soit officiellement mort. Mais du coup, ça posait un problème. Il y avait une dernière chose qu'Angelo devait acheter avant de rentrer...

* * *

Angelo rentra un peu tard ce jour là, ses achats compulsifs l'ayant retardé. Les autres l'attendaient déjà pour manger, impatients. Il passa rapidement le scanner rétinien, déposa ses courses au milieu du salon -au pire, il y avait déjà pas mal de bordel dans cette pièce-, et rejoint les autres à la table en s'asseyant sur l'une des deux chaises encore libres.

« Fuuuh, ce fut dur, ce matin ! Si vous saviez... soupira-t-il. J'espère qu'on mange quelque chose de bon aujour... »

Soudain, il eu une révélation. Il leva les yeux vers une sorte de calendrier qui était accroché au mur au dessus du banc, juste en face de lui, pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Non, effectivement. D'après le calendrier, c'était bien aujourd'hui.

« Oh merde ! Me dîtes pas que c'est encore Shu' qui fait à manger !

\- Dis tout de suite que ce que je cuisine est dégueulasse, espèce d'ingrat ! s'énerva le principal concerné.

\- C'est pas ça. Mais à la longue, elle écœure, ta paella ! »

Angelo s'affaissa dans son siège, totalement désemparé devant ce qui était à venir, tandis que Shura tentait de servir tout le monde sans prendre compte des remarques désobligeante envers sa cuisine des occupants de la tablée. Seul Aphrodite ne paraissait pas comprendre les allusions des autres. Shura ne savait pas cuisiner ? Pourtant, vu comme ça, elle avait l'air bonne, cette paella. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il amena une première fournée à sa bouche pour déguster le fameux plat.

« Je ne comprend pas... commença le nouveau. Elle est très bonne cette paella, où est le problème ?

\- Elle était bonne il y a deux ans, pleurnicha Aldébaran. J'en peux pluuuus !

\- Les gars... Je comprend toujours pas... Elle est périmée ?

\- Si c'est comme ça je cuisine plus moi ! Même plus capable d'apprécier les bonnes choses, alors faîtes vous des sandwichs !

\- Mais... Euh, on m'explique ?

\- Voyez le bon côté des choses les gars ! s'extasia Angelo. Maintenant qu'Aphrodite est là, on aura un peu plus de répit entre les paellas !

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous m'ignorez... ? C'est volontaire ?

\- Laisses moi faire, Aphrodite. »

A ces mots, Camus se leva, alla chercher une baguette en bois semblable à celles des professeurs des écoles et commença son cours... Non, expliqua le problème à Aphrodite. Il pointa de la baguette le calendrier situer au-dessus de la tête du nouveau.

« Ceci est le _planning_. Chacune des tâches ménagères est, chaque jour, imposée à une personne en particulier. Avec un roulement, on accède à chaque tâche une fois tout les quatre jours, puisque nous sommes quatre. Et la cuisine fait partit des tâches. Une fois tout les quatre jours, c'est à notre tour de cuisiner. Et dès que le tour de Shura vient, on a toujours le droit à la même paella.

\- Tu comprends maintenant, Aphro ? lui demanda Angelo en joignant les poings devant sa bouche comme une petite fille en détresse. Puisque Shura ne sait cuisiner qu'un seul plat, on a eu de la paella une fois tout les quatre jour pendant presque trois ans !

\- Ce qui fait environ deux cents soixante-dix paellas en trois ans, compléta Camus. Beaucoup trop pour des êtres humains issus d'autres pays que l'Espagne. »

Alors c'était ça. Aphrodite comprenait mieux pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas choqué, lui, cette paella. N'empêches qu'il y avait une solution toute bête à leur problème, et qu'en trois ans, aucun d'entre eux n'y avait pensé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu apprends pas à cuisiner autre chose, Shura ?

\- Je sais cuisiner l'omelette de pommes de terre aussi, mais elle ne leur plait pas non plus...

\- Mais c'est normal, on l'a tout les soirs quand c'est ton tour, celle là ! »

Angelo poussa son assiette à côté de lui pour mieux s'éclater la tête contre la table, dans son désespoir culinaire actuel. Le repas de midi, il l'attendait avec impatience après tout ses efforts de la matinée... Sauf quand c'était le tour de Shura ! Manger la même chose deux fois par semaine pendant près de trois ans avait le don d'en écœurer plus d'un, et Angelo n'échapper pas à la règle. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il n'avait même plus la foi de la commencer, son assiette.

Alors que tout les autres pestaient et faisaient la grève de la faim, Aphrodite et Shura avaient décidé de manger tranquillement leur part avant qu'elle ne refroidisse. Le silence s'était peu à peu installé à la tablée, et certains commençaient à s'ennuyer. Jouant avec ses couverts pour passer le temps, Angelo se rappela d'une chose importante à propos de laquelle il voulait parler à table.

« Au fait Aphro, t'aurais pas un copain brun, un peu plus jeune que moi, qui parait un peu limité ?

\- Lia' ! s'écria-t-il en lâchant sa fourchette dans son assiette, et sans noter le «un peu limité». Tu l'as rencontré ? Tu lui as dis que j'allais bien ? J'avais complètement oublié, merde ! Je lui ai dis hier que je lui raconterais ma soirée quand on se verrait... Pour le petit déjeuné ! Je lui ai posé un lapin alors il a dû aller voir chez moi et se rendre compte que j'avais disparu ! C'est pas bon... Pas bon du tout ! »

Le suédois était en pleine crise de panique, les pires scénarios se déroulant dans sa tête.

« T'inquiètes pas, le rassura le capitaine. J'ai tout arrangé. »

Aphrodite se décrispa. Ouf. Heureusement que leur chef était là pour arranger la situation dès qu'elle dérapait.

« Yep. Je lui ai dis que je te connaissais pas, et que je t'avais jamais vus de ma vie. Il doit penser que tu es mort. Tu es un vrai résistant, maintenant, félicitation ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Pardon ? Il avait mal entendu. Oui, c'était ça. C'était sûr. Il devait avoir mal entendu... il espérait avoir mal entendu. Non, en fait : il avait sûrement très bien entendu.

« Tu as... QUOI ? explosa-t-il. »

* * *

« Franchement Aphrodite, c'était nécessaire de lui jeter ton assiette à la figure ?

\- Cet enfoiré à briser le cœur de mon meilleur ami, il le méritait ! Et puis, c'était pas la mienne, d'assiette. C'était celle de Cam'. De toute manière il comptait pas la finir. »

Aldébaran éclata d'un rire franc. Ah, il était bien content d'avoir une bonne excuse pour échapper aux corvées qui avaient actuellement lieu dans la salle à manger.

En effet, suite à la révélation d'Angelo, Aphrodite lui avait violemment balancé l'assiette de Camus en pleine poire, et c'en était suivie une ardente bataille de paella au grand damne de Shura. Le salon étant dans un état déplorable, des travaux de nettoyage avaient été jugé indispensables. Et le problème, c'est que tout le monde avait un planning assez chargé pour la journée, alors des sacrifices avaient été nécessaires. Angelo et Camus devaient travailler sur des calculs de distance entre les différentes canalisations des égouts, alors que Shura avait prévu une après-midi «polissage de katanas». Finalement, ils étaient tout les trois en tablier à fleurs en train de nettoyer la catastrophe qui avait eu lieu.

Au contraire, Aldébaran devait assurer l'entraînement d'Aphrodite, qui était considéré comme la priorité actuelle. Du coup, ils avaient tout les deux échappé à l'après-midi nettoyage. C'était d'ailleurs assez culotté de la part d'Aphrodite, puisque c'était lui qui était à l'origine de tout ce remue ménage. Mais tant mieux pour lui.

Ils commencèrent donc leur entraînement, et Aphrodite comprit bien vite ce qu'avait voulu dire Camus par « _tu vas en baver_ ". Effectivement, Aldébaran n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Pourtant, Aphrodite ne comprenait pas vraiment ses méthodes. C'est vrai : à quoi bon faire des exercices de musculation si il était destiné à être tireur ? Il voualit s'entraîner au tir, lui ! Qu'il le fasse courir dans toute la salle pour travailler son endurance et lui permettre d'échapper à ses assaillants, à la limite pourquoi pas, mais les pompes et l'haltérophile : très peu pour lui, ça ne servait à rien. Ça se voyait pourtant, qu'il n'avait pas le physique pour.

En conclusion, au bout d'une demie heure d'exercices à peine, la pauvre nouvelle recrue n'en pouvait déjà plus et gisait au sol comme un poisson desséché.

« Une pause Aldé... Pitié... supplia Aphrodite alors qu'il avait du mal à parler.

\- OK. Je t'accorde dix minutes. »

Dans un dernier effort, le suédois se hissa sur l'unique banc de la pièce, situé dans un coin de la salle. Il sentait qu'elles allaient passer vite, ces dix précieuses minutes de répit. Il bu comme il put dans sa bouteille d'eau d'un litre. On disait que l'eau était précieuse, mais là il avait l'impression de devoir en boire une bouteille entière toutes les cinq minutes. A ce rythme là, il aurait vite épuisé les ressources de la ville.

« Au fait Aldé, je suis content de voir que, comme moi, tu le supporte pas, le masque d'Angelo ! Mon Dieu, cette mocheté m'a fait grave flipper la première fois que je l'ai vu ! »

A ces mots, Aldébaran cessa toute activité. Ça avait agi comme un électrochoc. C'était comme si son âme avait momentanément quitté son corps. Il fixait d'un regard vide un point perdu dans l'horizon. Remarquant ça, Aphrodite se leva, sa bouteille à la main, pour le rejoindre et voir l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Aldé, ça va ? paniqua ce dernier. J'ai dis quelque chose qui fallait pas ? »

Il y eu encore un instant de vide avant que le colosse ne retrouve ses esprits. L'air de rien, il continua son rangement de la salle qu'il avait arrêté un instant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Problème : le nouveau n'était pas dupe, et voulait comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Aldé, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? »

Se plantant dans le regard désolé d'Aphrodite, il soupira bruyamment. Soit. Il n'avait qu'à tout déballer. Après tout, il l'apprendrait bien un jour ou l'autre en mission. Et il préférait encore en parler de lui-même.

« Viens t'asseoir avec moi. »

Sans un mot, Aphrodite s'exécuta. Ils s'assirent tout les deux en silence sur le même banc que tout à l'heure, puisque c'était le seul présent ici.

« Ça a un rapport avec mon passé, commença Aldébaran.

\- Tiens, maintenant que j'y repense, vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de me raconter, la dernière fois. Mais j'avoue qu'après avoir entendu le récit de Camus, je n'avais plus vraiment envie de connaître les vôtres...

\- Je te dois toujours une histoire, si tu veux. Mais je te préviens, elle n'est pas très glorieuse... »

Aphrodite ne répondit pas immédiatement, préférant réfléchir un instant pour peser le pour et le contre. Voulait-il vraiment l'entendre, cette histoire ? C'est vrai qu'il en avait besoin. Il devait connaître leur passé à tous pour être capable de mieux les comprendre et de créer de vrais liens avec les différents membres du groupe. Mais la dernière fois qu'on lui avait raconté quelque chose, il en était ressortit traumatisé et s'était dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû demander, car il n'aurait jamais voulu savoir. A tout les coups, ils avaient tous vécus des horreurs encore inimaginables pour lui. Finalement, il fit son choix.

« Je veux savoir, répondit Aphrodite en souriant. Je veux vous connaître. Et, pour ça, j'ai besoin de savoir comment vous en êtes arrivé là.

\- Comme tu voudras. Voilà comment tout a commencé : mes parents s'étaient engagés en tant que résistants, ils faisaient partit d'un groupe nommé _Leviathan's Head_. A l'époque, c'était un groupe résistant de renommé. Toujours est-il qu'un jour, tout a dérapé. Une grande majorité du groupe s'est révélé être au service de l'Empereur, et ils ont assassinés tout les autres, mes parents compris. Officiellement, le groupe aurait été décimé par l'armée, mais moi j'étais là ce jour là, et j'ai tout vu. Et je suis sûr d'avoir vu les autres membres du groupe... Leurs masques de léviathan...

\- Oh, c'est pour ça que le masque d'Angelo te met mal à l'aise, je vois... Je n'aurais pas dû en parler, je ne fais qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie... Désolé.

\- Camus t'as déjà dit de ne pas t'excuser pour les autres, non ? »

C'était bien vrai, ça. Mais là, ça partait bien d'une remarque qu'il avait faite, lui, et qu'il aurait du éviter. Masque de malheur. Même un détail anodin pouvait être à l'origine d'un mal être pour quelqu'un de nos jours. Mais, au fond, il était bien content d'en savoir un peu plus sur son nouvel ami. Cependant, quelque chose clochait dans ce récit. Aphrodite était perplexe.

« Je ne comprend pas...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Si tes parents ont été assassinés par des résistants renégats, tu aurais dû en vouloir à la Résistance, ou plutôt à la corruption qui avait lieu en son sein... Et pourtant, te voilà.

\- Ça, c'est à cause de la suite de l'histoire... »

Il marqua une légère pause. Cette suite, le seul qui la connaissait parmi le groupe, c'était Angelo. Il ne l'avait raconté qu'une fois dans sa vie, le jour où il avait été recruté pour rejoindre _Alternative D_ et qu'il s'était sentit obligé de raconter son histoire dans son intégralité. Depuis, elle était enfoui au fond de lui même, il essayait de l'oublier. C'est pour ça qu'il n'en avait pas parlé, ni à Camus, ni à Shura, quand ceux-ci avaient été recruté à leur tour. Cependant, il sentait chez Aphrodite une certaine force de compréhension qui lui permettrait peut-être de vaincre cette peur de son passé.

« Même Shura et Camus ne sont pas au courant pour ça...

\- Oh, c'est vrai ? Pas la peine de me raconter alors ! Tu me connais que depuis hier, c'est pas la peine...

\- Au contraire, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me ferait plaisir que tu sois au courant, toi. Tu considères 'Lia comme ton frère, non ? »

Sans savoir où il voulait en venir, Aphrodite hocha la tête en souriant. C'est que ça lui faisait plaisir, qu'on veuille se confier à lui en particulier, et pas à un autre.

« Aussi loin que je me souvienne, on a toujours été ensemble. On a vécu pas mal de temps dans la même maison, alors oui : c'est un peu comme un petit frère pour moi... Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce que j'ai eu une petite sœur, moi aussi. Elle s'appelait Flavia. Elle aurait vingt ans aujourd'hui si elle était encore là. »

Aphrodite eu un air désolé. La suite : il la devinait aisément.

« Le jour où mes parents ont été tué, continua Aldébaran sur sa lancée, elle était caché sous le lit à mes côtés. Elle aussi, elle avait tout vu, mais pour elle : ce n'était pas des renégats, juste des résistants. Et elle n'a pas pardonné. A ce jour, elle a détesté la Résistance plus que tout au monde. Moi, de nature calme et peut-être un peu trop gentil, je ne pensais qu'à sa sécurité et je ne voulais m'engager dans aucun des deux camps. Elle était ce que j'avais toujours eu de plus précieux. Mais dans son désir de vengeance, un jour, elle est allée voir l'Empereur pour lui prêter sa force dans sa lutte contre la Résistance. Elle avait quoi, treize ans ? Elle n'était pas une menace ! Mais pour cet enfoiré, n'importe quel enfant de résistant était une menace...

\- Il... Il l'a tué ?

\- Oui. Ce jour là, j'ai mis mon idéal de neutralité de côté, et je me suis engagé pour lui faire regretter ce qu'il avait fait. »

Le suédois ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux devant l'air complètement effondré de son ami. Quelle histoire horrible. Et dire qu'il gardait ça pour lui, sans jamais en parler. Plus il entendait les récits de ses nouveaux amis, plus il commençait à penser que cet Empereur n'était pas sauvable : que c'était vraiment la pire personne que le monde n'est jamais connu. C'était vraiment possible, une personne aussi horrible ? Mon Dieu... Enfin là, dans l'immédiat, il devait trouver un moyen pour lui remonter le moral... sans s'excuser, il avait retenu la leçon.

« Elle était comment... Flavia ? Tu as une photo ?

\- Oh, bien sûr ! Tiens, regardes. »

Il lui sortit une photo de la poche intérieure de son uniforme pour lui montrer. Une photo d'eux deux enfants. Ils étaient mignons. Voyant que sa méthode marchait pour lui redonner le sourire, il continua à lui parler de tous les sujets joyeux qui lui venait à l'esprit, qui touchait à sa propre enfance ou à celle de 'Lia. Et ça semblait marcher. Des heures durant.

* * *

 _Dix-neuf heures, repas du soir, planque d'Alternative D._

Il étaient tout les cinq attablés au salon, dégustant les ô combien délicieuses omelettes de pommes de terre de Shura, qui avaient le pouvoir de dégoûter la moitié de la tablée. Encore une fois, Angelo et Camus paraissaient effarés devant leurs assiettes, comme si en manger une miette de plus allait les tuer. Aldébaran lui, contrairement à ce midi, dégustait son plat comme si c'était la première fois qu'il y goûtait, tout comme Aphrodite. Shura marquait un deux sur quatre, c'était déjà pas mal, et mieux que d'habitude. En temps normal tout ses compagnons refusaient de manger son plat et finissaient toujours par se préparer des sandwichs eux-mêmes plutôt que de manger ne serait-ce qu'une omelette de plus.

Pour faire quelque chose, car il commençait à s'ennuyer sévère, Angelo tenta de faire parler un peu tout ce petit monde qui restait muet devant leur assiettes : soit parce qu'ils ne disaient jamais rien (comprenez Camus) soit parce qu'ils mangeaient.

« Et du coup, Aphro, ce premier entraînement, il s'est passé comment ? »

Zut alors : prit de court. Aphrodite n'avait pas du tout pensé à l'excuse qu'il allait donner pour expliquer qu'il avait passé toute l'après-midi à discuter avec Aldébaran plutôt que de s'entraîner. Au passage, c'était bien mieux comme ça, vu comme ses échauffements étaient fatiguant, en plus d'être inutiles !

« Huum, et biiien... commença Aphrodite de la manière la plus maladroite du monde. En fait, c'était... comment diiire...

\- ... constructif, compléta Aldébaran.

\- Oh, bah tant mieux alors. J'espère que tu seras opérationnel d'ici peu ! »

Angelo paraissait satisfait par cette explication, qui pourtant était des plus pourries. Aphrodite adressa un petit sourire de remerciement à Aldébaran pour avoir sauvé le coup. Après tout, c'est vrai que cet après-midi avait été constructif, même si ce n'était pas réellement un entraînement qui s'était déroulé tout à l'heure.

Tout à coup, le capitaine se rappela de quelque chose qu'il jugea sûrement important vu le ton qu'il employa pour en parler.

« Oh ! Mais oui ! Faut que je te montre ce que je t'ai acheté Aphro' ! Bouges pas, je reviens tout de suite !

\- Je risques pas de bouger, je manges là, soupira le principal intéressé devant le manque de réflexion apparent de leur chef à tous. »

Angelo sauta de sa chaise et fit quelques pas dans le salon pour retrouver les sacs qu'il avait abandonné au préalable en plein milieu de la pièce, et qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de manipuler depuis puisqu'il avait passé la journée au nettoyage du salon. Il se saisit desdits sacs et les ramena près de la table pour en déballer le contenu. Il sortit un à un les différents vêtements qu'il avait acheté ce matin même pour les montrer au reste de la tablée, qui affichait des regards aussi médusés que désespérés plus la présentation avançait. Une fois celle-ci terminée, Camus se décida à briser le silence en premier.

« Aphrodite a vraiment une tête a porter ce genre de vêtements ?

\- C'est l'intention que compte, Camus... répondit le nouveau pour essayer de se rassurer lui-même. »

Son capitaine lui avait acheté de nouveaux vêtements, certes, c'était un fait. Et c'était par ailleurs super gentil de sa part. Mais à choisir, il aurait vraiment préféré qu'il aille lui piller son propre appartement pour lui récupérer les siens, parce que là, vraiment... il ne se voyait ni porter des t-shirts noirs gothiques à tête de morts qui semblaient tout droit sortit de l'armoire d'Angelo, ni des horreurs roses à paillettes destinées aux futurs princesses de huit ans d'âge mentale. Décidément, ce mec n'avait aucune idée de ce que voulait bien représenter la notion de «mode»...

« Mais attends, t'as pas vus le meilleur ! lança Angelo, de son air triomphant qui le rendait un peu ridicule sur les bords.

\- J'ai hâte... répondit Aphrodite, au bord de l'overdose.

\- Je me suis dis ce matin en croisant ton ami que tu ne pouvais pas te balader librement en mission, puisque ton visage était connu et que tu es officiellement mort. Alors, la solution est apparu dans mon esprit comme une illumination : tu dois porter un masque, comme moi ! Mais t'inquiètes, il est pas comme le mien, il fait pas peur, celui là ! »

C'est alors qu'il le sortit du sac. Un espèce de masque tout droit sortit du carnaval de Rio version petit budget : un visage rose complet, des lèvres rouges bien pulpeuses et une forme de papillon violet sur les yeux... avec des strasses. Aphrodite se décomposa à sa vue... mais qu'est-ce que cet imbécile était encore aller lui trouver ? C'était quoi, cette _chose_ ?

« Alors, il te plait ? C'est girly : comme ton physique, comme ton prénom. »

Et le pire, c'est qu'il en avait l'air vraiment fier... et qu'il se foutait de sa gueule. Comme s'il avait fait la découverte de la journée. Sans concertation, Camus lui tendit son assiette qu'il avait à peine entamée, et lui dit de son ton calme et impassible habituel :

« Surtout, le rates pas. »

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonjour ! ^o^ J'espère que j'écris pas trop mal pour vous...**

 **Une petite review pour me dire que c'est d'la merde ? :'D Ou pour m'inciter à poster la suite, svp ? T_T' Autant écrire les chapitres ne me dérange pas, mais la mise en page me tue, alors un peu de soutient serait le bienvenue. o/**


	6. Finissions et plan d'attaque

__Palais de l'Empereur, salle principale.__

L'Empereur Kanon était confortablement installé sur son trône depuis plus d'une heure, à se tourner les pouces pendant que ses larbins se chargeaient de faire tout le sale boulot à sa place. Il suffisait qu'il claque des doigts pour qu'on exauce le moindre de ses désirs. C'était vraiment la belle vie, ce job.

Son Premier Ministre, Aiolos Dédès, était debout à côté du luxueux siège, et lui tenait compagnie dans ses longues séances de glandage. C'est qu'il s'ennuyait, s'il ne pouvait parler avec personne.

Enfin, toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui était un grand jour : un massacre de résistants avait eu lieu la veille, et l'ennemi en était ressortit grandement affaibli. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant son annihilation définitive. Une fois que __le Fantôme__ tomberait, la Résistance chuterait avec lui. Cependant, ce maudit __Saturnus__ restait introuvable. Comment arrivait-il à cacher un vaisseau de cette envergure ? Ça paraissait impossible, mais pourtant personne n'arrivait à lui mettre la main dessus. Sans la chute de la Résistance, l'Empereur se voyait obligé de retarder ses projets. Il ne pouvait rien faire de concret avec tout ces imbéciles qui voulait sa tête. De toute manière : __il__ n'était pas encore prêt à coopérer, mais Kanon savait déjà comment il allait faire pour le faire parler.

« Aiolos, tu as trouvé ce vaisseau, depuis la dernière fois ? interrogea l'Empereur en le fixant d'une manière assez oppressante.

\- Négatif, Empereur Kanon. Vous me l'avez déjà demandé il y a moins de dix minutes...

\- Et tu as fais quoi pendant ces dix minutes, imbécile ? Tu es resté là à me regarder comme un idiot alors que ce maudit __Saturnus__ nous échappe encore !

\- Mais, Empereur... C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de... »

Un soldat entra dans la salle, coupant le Premier Ministre dans son élan, et calmant la rage de l'Empereur par la même occasion.

« Empereur, Monsieur Jdanov demande l'autorisation d'entrer.

\- Oh, oui. Faîtes le entrer, je l'attendais. »

Le soldat se retira, et permit à l'invité de pénétrer dans la grande salle. Ledit Jdanov portait le vêtement traditionnel des hauts placés de l'Empire, ainsi qu'une cape à bordures dorées qui virevoltait avec ses longs cheveux blonds dans la brise légère amenée par une fenêtre ouverte. Une fois arrivée à une distance acceptable, il posa un genou à terre devant l'Empereur.

« Alors Alexeï, s'extasia ce dernier, c'était bien, la Russie ? Votre Communauté s'est pas cassé la gueule depuis la dernière fois ? Ce serait fâcheux.

\- Non, rien à signaler, Empereur. L'Alliance est toujours d'actualité.

\- Par-fait ! Vous avez manqué le spectacle, hier, on attendait que vous. Vous m'avez vexé à être absent, vous savez ?

\- Je me sentirais presque mal si je ne vous connaissais pas aussi bien, Empereur, renchérit le russe du tac au tac. »

Kanon sourit en s'affaissant dans son siège. L'ambassadeur russe l'avait bien cerné, finalement. Il était moins ennuyeux que son Premier Ministre, c'était une bonne chose. M'enfin, Aiolos se révélerait être un élément essentiel plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps, comme on dit. Il reprit une posture acceptable pour continuer son interrogatoire.

« Vous retournez bientôt en Russie, Alexeï ?

\- Dans une ou deux semaines pour des finissions. Pourquoi ?

\- Pensez à me ramener le traité d'Alliance, cette fois-ci, souffla l'Empereur. Je commence à m'impatienter. La Résistance de mon pays se montre de plus en plus problématique. Votre armée me serait plus qu'utile pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Très bien, Empereur, ce sera fait dans les plus brefs délais. Mais pour le moment, fêtons votre victoire d'hier. Nous ferons en sorte que ce soit la première d'une longue série. »

Alors que les deux hommes se serraient la main en gage de reconnaissance mutuelle et que l'Empereur claquait des doigts pour qu'un serviteur leur apporte des apéritifs, Aiolos semblait perplexe.

Son frère était au plus bas de sa forme depuis la disparition de son meilleur ami, et lui passait son temps au palais à assister un homme qui ne semblait pas avoir besoin de son aide, plutôt que de rester avec la personne qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Aiolos commençait à douter de son choix. Ce poste ne lui était peut-être pas destiné, tout compte fait. L'Empereur le sortit de ses pensées en l'appelant pour boire un verre avec l'ambassadeur et lui-même.

« Restes pas planté là, Aiolos. Notre réussite d'hier est en partit dû à ta contribution. Toutes mes félicitations, tu n'es pas mon Premier Ministre pour rien.

\- Euh... Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Empereur, bredouilla-t-il, confus. »

Ces paroles l'avait fait se sentir un peu plus utile, mais le ton qu'employait l'Empereur à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole lui laissait toujours un sentiment étrange. Était-ce juste, ce qu'il faisait ? Est-ce que la Résistance était vraiment la mal incarné, comme le pensait la quasi-totalité des personnes présentes au palais ? A son grand damne, 'Lia semblait penser le contraire... S'il n'y avait pas de conflit, tout serait vraiment plus simple, même sa relation avec son frère. C'était vraiment le comble, qu'ils aient des opinions différentes à ce sujet. Kanon s'approcha de lui pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Ramènes moi mon __Saturnus__ et tu seras à nouveau mon préféré, susurra-t-il. »

Il lui adressa un sourire narquois avant de retourner tenir compagnie à l'ambassadeur, qui les dévisageait étrangement. Aiolos frissonna. Sa voix dans son oreille, ça avait le don de lui filer froid dans le dos. Il savait se montrer persuasif, quand il voulait.

* * *

 _ _Le lendemain après-midi, planque d'Alternative D.__

Aujourd'hui, c'était le deuxième entraînement d'Aphrodite, et suite à ce qui s'était passé la veille pendant le repas du soir (comprenez bataille de bouffe), la moitié de l'équipe était de nouveau attitrée aux corvées de nettoyage. Cependant, un roulement avait été décidé : histoire que ce soit pas Aldé qui y échappe à chaque fois que les choses dégénéraient de la sorte.

Angelo ayant jugé Camus comme étant le meilleur tireur du groupe, malgré que ce ne soit pas sa spécialité, c'est lui qui avait été assigné à l'entraînement du nouveau, au moins pour cette fois, et ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Nettoyer les dommages de batailles puériles et enfantines d'autres : très peu pour lui !

De son côté, Aphrodite aussi était bien content comme ça. Pas qu'il n'aime pas passer du temps avec Aldébaran, car au contraire, il avait adoré discuter avec lui la veille, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment les entraînements qu'il lui faisait subir, et il se doutait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à un vrai entraînement indéfiniment. Là, avec Monsieur Parfait aux commandes, il allait avoir le droit à un vrai exercice de tir.

En effet, ils étaient allés ensemble dans une annexe de la salle d'entraînement qui servait aux exercices de tir, puisqu'elle était équipé d'un système d'insonorisation ainsi que de nombreuses cibles de tir à forme humaine munies de mécanismes pour les approcher ou les éloigner du tireur. Vu comme ça, ça ne paraissait pas si compliqué. Il se serait même cru dans une salle d'entraînement de commissariat de police, comme il en avait vu dans certaines séries à la télé. Mais c'était sans compter le fait que son professeur soit Camus.

Alors qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la pièce depuis moins de deux minutes, le français s'était assit sur une chaise posée dans un coin de la salle et avait commencé à siroter son thé tranquillement, ignorant totalement l'autre personne présente à ses côtés. C'est tout juste s'il lui avait donné une arme avant de l'abandonner pour qu'il se débrouille tout seul. Il lui avait simplement dit ceci :

« C'est un __Glock 17__. Tu as dix cartouches, fais en bon usage. »

C'était sensé être un conseil, ça ? Aphrodite ne savait même pas comment enlever la sécurité sur cette foutue arme : Camus se foutait vraiment de sa gueule. En fait, il avait dû accepter cet entraînement uniquement pour pouvoir glander tranquille pendant que les autres faisaient le sale boulot à sa place. Il passerait sûrement un sale quart d'heure si les autres apprenaient les méthodes dont il faisait preuve. Aphrodite était juste dépité, mais il s'hasarda quand même à une petite question, pour voir si il se faisait ignorer ou non.

« Et la sécurité, je l'enlève comment ?

\- Vu comment tu le tiens, ça ne me donne pas vraiment envie de te le dire.

\- Mais si je le tiens pas bien, viens m'expliquer comment faire au lieu de me critiquer ! s'énerva Aphrodite, visiblement à bout de nerf. »

Camus soupira avant d'abandonner sa tasse pour le rejoindre. Il fallait tout faire soi-même dans cette baraque, c'était vraiment la crise. Il lui arracha l'arme des mains.

« Regardes bien comment je fais. Je ne te montrerais qu'une fois. »

Aphrodite ne répondit même pas, trop las de parlementer avec cet individu, et le regarda faire. Camus lui tendit un casque antibruit qu'il avait ramassé au passage et en déposa un second sur ses propres oreilles. Il pressa un petit levier sur la queue de détente du pistolet pour désactiver la sécurité. Heureusement qu'il était venu l'aider, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais deviné ça tout seul : c'était bien caché, ce machin. Ensuite, il se contenta de viser la cible humaine qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de leur position, et tira cinq coups sans trop perdre de temps. Bon Dieu, c'est que ça faisait du bruit ! On comprenait mieux pourquoi ils devaient porter ces casques en entraînement.

Camus actionna ensuite un petit bouton légèrement caché sur le muret gauche à côté d'eux, pour permettre à la cible de revenir à leur niveau afin d'examiner sa performance. Deux balles à côté de la tête, une dans l'épaule gauche, une dans le cou et la dernière pas loin du cœur.

« J'aurais pu mieux faire. A toi, tu n'as plus que cinq cartouches. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton neutre, légèrement agacé, en lui rendant le fameux __Glock 17__. Pourtant, c'était pas si mal, comme résultat. Si il tirait cinq balles sur chaque ennemi qu'il croiserait, il tuerait son adversaire à coup sûr avec un résultat similaire. Parce que là, de son côté, Aphrodite savait bien qu'il ne ferait pas un aussi bien.

Camus changea donc la cible pour que les tirs d'Aphrodite puissent être différenciés des siens, avant de retourner chercher sa tasse et de quitter la pièce. Au moins il ne le verrait pas se ridiculiser, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses.

Il était donc temps pour le nouveau de tenter sa chance. Il éloigna la nouvelle cible à cinq mètre, la visa pendant pas mal de temps, et tira les dernières cartouches le plus précisément qu'il le put. Après avoir rapproché la cible, il put admirer sa performance. Une balle lui frôlait l'oreille droite, une se retrouvait à une dizaine de centimètres de l'épaule gauche, une dans le coin de la cible, et les deux dernières s'étaient malencontreusement perdues en chemin et avaient dû s'égarer quelque part dans la pièce. C'était assez décevant. Mais, pour se rassurer, le jeune homme se disait qu'il y avait toujours pire que soi.

* * *

 _ _Quatre jours plus tard, planque d'Alternative D.__

Les jours passèrent tous de la même manière. Tous les jours, quand il avait le temps, Aphrodite passait à la salle de tir pour s'entraîner avec les différentes armes à feu qui étaient disponibles dans la planque, et il y en avait un paquet. Camus venait de temps en temps lui donner des conseils, et puis il partait à nouveau pour continuer ses calculs qui étaient apparemment super importants pour Angelo. Et mine de rien, il s'était pas mal amélioré depuis la première fois.

Du coup, ce jour là, le suédois ayant fini de fouiller une certaine caisse la veille, voulu en attaquer une nouvelle. En chemin, il trouva le fameux sac noir d'Angelo, celui qu'il portait avec lui le jour de leur rencontre. Il n'avait jamais su ce qu'il y avait dedans. Piqué par sa curiosité débordante, et comme les autres étaient trop occupés à leurs activités pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, il l'ouvrit pour en découvrir le contenu : un magnifique fusil de précision longue portée. Au premier coup d'œil, Aphrodite jugea qu'il s'agissait d'un __Cheytac M-200__. Une arme de professionnels.

Mais pourquoi diable Angelo avait-il un fusil de tireur d'élite chez lui ? Qu'il emmenait avec lui en mission, qui plus est. Une arme d'une telle envergure ne valait même pas la peine d'être acheté par un groupe dont aucun membre ne savait s'en servir. C'était vraiment bizarre, cette histoire.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, l'androgyne décida d'en parler à un des membres du groupe, mais pas à Angelo : il saurait sûrement trouver la répartie parfaite pour lui clouer le bec encore une fois. Parmi les autres, Camus était avec Angelo : donc impossible de approcher, Aldébaran devait réparer la plomberie qui avait miraculeusement pété : donc trop occupé pour le déranger, alors ce serait Shura, qui ne devait pas faire grand chose d'intéressant à l'heure qu'il est.

Aphrodite toqua à la porte de la chambre de ce dernier, pour le prévenir de son arrivée.

« Entres, je t'en pris, lui répondit-il de l'intérieur. »

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et pénétra à l'intérieur de ladite chambre. Et sa première réaction fut de la stupéfaction. Autant sa chambre et celle d'Angelo étaient assez sobres et moroses, autant celle de Shura était magnifique. Les murs étaient remplis de tapisseries et de fresques anciennes, et un bon nombre de katanas et d'épées y était accrochés. Shura était assit par terre et polissait tranquillement une de ses épées. A croire qu'il faisait ça pendant tout son temps libre.

« Whaa, c'est magnifique chez toi ! s'extasia Aphrodite.

\- Merci. C'est vrai que c'est autre chose que la chambre d'Angelo. Manquerait plus qu'il accroche son masque au mur pour la rendre encore plus macabre. »

Aphrodite laissa échapper un petit rire, c'est vrai que la chambre d'Angelo n'était pas beaucoup plus gai que l'était l'horreur qui lui servait de masque. Soudain, quelque chose sur le mur interpella le regard d'Aphrodite : une magnifique épée au manche dorée était exposé au dessus de son lit, à la place centrale de la chambre.

« Elle est splendide, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquérit Shura, qui avait remarqué ce que son ami était actuellement entrain d'observer. La pièce maîtresse de ma collection.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est particulièrement belle... Elle a un nom ?

\- __Excalibur__ , répondit-il simplement.

\- Oh, celle de la légende ? Tu l'as sortit du rocher ? lui demanda Aphrodite sur un ton blagueur.

\- Mon arrière grand-père l'a fait. En digne descendant d' _ _Arthur Pendragon__. »

Aphrodite écarquilla de grands yeux, choqué.

« T'es sérieux ?!

\- Non, je déconne ! En fait il l'a trouvé par terre à côté du rocher. Il a dû être détruit pendant la guerre contre __les Intrus__. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'elle est dans notre famille depuis quatre générations, et qu'elle se transmet de père en fils. Plus tard, je la léguerais moi-même à mon fils. »

Le suédois sourit face à cette histoire. C'était moins héroïque qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au départ, mais c'était tout de même une belle histoire. Malgré ça, il s'était tout de suite ôté de la tête l'idée de lui en demander plus : à tout les coups, ça finissait par la mort de son père, ou autre chose de pas très joyeux. Et, honnêtement, il préférait éviter que cette histoire tourne en quelque chose de passablement morbide. Finalement, sans aucune prévision au préalable, Aphrodite commença à rigoler bêtement devant l'épée en pensant à quelque chose. Quelque chose de sûrement stupide.

« Vas-y, déballes ta vanne de merde, soupira Shura. Je suis prêt.

\- C'est pas une vanne ! Je me disais juste que tu devais être un peu ridicule en mission à te balader avec une épée comme ça ! »

Shura rougit face à cette insulte de bas étage. Comment osait-il critiquer ses magnifiques armes blanches ? Elles étaient bien mieux que les simples armes à feux que tout ces péquenauds utilisaient ! Les gens de nos jours ne savaient plus apprécier les bonnes chose, apparemment. C'était comme avec la paella.

« Si tu me voyais en mission, tu verrais que j'ai la classe ! se défendit-il. Bien plus qu'Angelo d'ailleurs.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Je ne demande qu'à juger de moi-même, rétorqua Aphrodite d'un ton moqueur. »

C'est vrai qu'elles étaient vraiment jolies, ces épées, mais sur un champ de bataille où tout le monde tire à distance, Aphrodite ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. A moins qu'il ait le bouclier qui va avec. Non, ça ferait vraiment trop. Il ressemblerait à un chevalier du Moyen Age s'il se baladait avec un bouclier.

« Au fait, commença Shura, tu voulais me demander quelque chose, non ? Ou tu étais juste là pour discuter ? »

Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Hypnotisé par les armes dans la chambre, Aphrodite avait complètement oublié de demander à Shura pour cette histoire de fusil.

« En fait, j'ai trouvé le fusil de tireur d'élite. C'est celui qu'Angelo trimbalait avec lui le jour où on s'est rencontré. Et puis ça m'a intrigué. Il lui sert à quoi, puisqu'il sait pas s'en servir ?

\- Tu vois, je me suis posé la même question. Mais Angelo m'a dit qu'il l'utilisait pour observer les scènes de loin. C'est ce qu'il a fait le jour de la fusillade, d'ailleurs. On était caché dans l'échoppe et on observait la scène de loin. Au passage, on a bien fait de pas s'approcher.

\- Mais je comprend pas... Pourquoi il s'achète pas des jumelles ? C'est beaucoup moins cher, et sûrement plus pratique !

\- C'est vrai que ce serait pas bête... songea Shura. »

Au moins, Shura était du même avis que lui : il y a quelque chose qu'Angelo ne disait pas. A tout les coups, il cachait quelque chose sur son passé, quelque chose dont il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler. Mais Aphrodite savait se montrer convaincant : il saurait le faire parler, le moment voulu. Pourvu qu'il ne le regrette pas après, que ce ne soit pas encore une de ces histoires d'enfances aussi glauques que traumatisantes.

* * *

Les jours passaient de plus en plus vite. Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée dans le groupe, et Aphrodite commençait à être de plus en plus intégré par les autres membres : la preuve, Camus lui avait dit deux ou trois choses sur un ton presque sympathique, c'était un grand pas.

Le reste d' _ _Alternative D__ était partit deux fois déjà en mission sans lui, pendant qu'il s'entraînait encore et encore. Ses tirs étaient de plus en plus précis, et il ne ratait que rarement la cible. Bref, il s'était bien amélioré depuis sa première tentative, et même Camus l'avait félicité, comme quoi sa performance devait être vraiment exceptionnelle, ou du moins pas mal du tout.

Depuis quelques jours, Angelo était enfermé dans sa chambre a préparer un plan de la ville. Apparemment, c'était son plus gros projet depuis des lustres, et il l'avait presque finit. Il n'empêche qu'à cause de ça, il ne sortait presque plus de sa chambre, et en oubliait même de manger. Il n'était pas venu manger ce midi-là d'ailleurs... Bon, d'accort, c'était paella, ça expliquait peut-être pas mal de choses, en effet.

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés tout les cinq devant les délicieuses omelettes de pommes de terre de Shura ce soir là. Et, encore, il y en avait certains qui refusaient de manger. Tant pis pour eux, ils n'avaient qu'à crever de faim, si ça leur faisait plaisir de jouer au plus con. En tout cas, Angelo, lui, avait fini son assiette à la vitesse grand V. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, apparemment, pour qu'il mange un plat préparé par Shura. D'ailleurs le cuisinier lui-même et Aphrodite en avait été les premiers étonnés, les autres étant trop occupés à tripatouiller la nourriture dans leurs assiettes sans trop oser s'aventurer plus loin. Finalement, Angelo se leva sur sa chaise pour annoncer quelque chose, de manière théâtrale, parce que ça le fait plus.

« Écoutez moi les amis ! Demain est un grand jour, Aphrodite part en mission avec nous ! Mon plan est enfin terminé ! »

Aphrodite le regarda avec de grands yeux remplis d'étoiles. Il avait bien entendu, là ? Ce serait bien sa première mission ? Ils l'avaient tenu à l'écart de toute la concoction du plan, et finalement ils le prenaient tout de même avec eux ? Génial. Meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

* * *

 **Voilà, normalement c'était le dernier chapitre pas très intéressant avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. xD**

 **Je tiens à remercier ceux qui me lisent même si je ne sais pas trop de qui il s'agit. 8D N'hésitez pas à me poster une petite review pour me donner un avis global ou juste pour me motiver à écrire plus vite (ma vitesse de parution diminue de plus en plus là...), et à la prochaine ! o'/**


	7. Aide inespérée

__Le lendemain matin, planque d'Alternative D.__

Ce matin là, ils s'étaient tous réveillés très tôt pour mettre en place la stratégie pour leur plan d'attaque qui aurait lieu le soir même. A l'heure actuelle, Aphrodite ne savait encore rien des détails de la mission : il avait vaguement entendu parler de " _ _centrale__ " par les autres, mais n'en savait pas plus sur les objectifs. Ils s'étaient donc tous réunis au salon lors du petit déjeuné pour en parler plus clairement.

Angelo avait étalé son plan de la ville fraîchement terminé sur la table devant eux, pour leur expliquer le déroulement de l'opération.

« Voilà le plan de la Communauté Impériale d'Athènes que j'ai fini hier, commença le chef sur un ton totalement neutre. Nous pourrons donc nous déplacer en toute furtivité à travers la ville, utiliser le moindre petit recoin ou passage secret à notre guise. Je sais quels bâtiments sont habités et lesquels ne le sont pas. »

Il ramassa cinq pions blancs qu'il déposa à un emplacement précis : c'était la boulangerie du quartier, celle qui se trouvait exactement au-dessus de leur planque.

« Voici notre emplacement initial. Notre but est de nous déplacer sans nous faire repérer jusqu'à la centrale principale, qui se trouve ici. »

Angelo plaça un grand roi blanc, qu'il avait emprunté au jeu d'échec de Camus au préalable, à l'endroit exact du plan où devait se trouver le centrale principale.

« Notre objectif est de couper le courant de toute la ville par le biais de la centrale principale. D'après mes renseignements, c'est elle qui alimente la ville entière en électricité, ainsi que le palais de l'Empereur, alors que les clandestins comme nous sont sur le réseau secondaire. »

Il marqua une légère pause pour vérifier que tout les autres suivaient encore. Mais, à sa grande surprise, il avait à ses côtés quatre paires d'oreilles très attentives qui attendaient la suite de l'explication.

« Les nouvelles technologies qu'utilise l'Empereur sont essentiellement électriques. S'il ne peut plus recharger ses armes du diable ou ses vaisseaux suréquipés, on prend un gros avantage sur lui, puisque son armée n'est plus habituée à se battre avec des armes normales, contrairement à nous. Si l'Empire est neutralisé de la sorte, il faut espérer que les différentes factions de la Résistance s'allient dans une attaque commune pour lui porter un coup fatal. J'ai contacté quelques connaissances qui seraient prêtes à nous prêter main forte si on réussi notre coup de ce soir. Camus, je te laisse expliquer la suite.

\- Très bien, capitaine. »

A son tour, Camus prit possession de pions noirs et les plaça de manière méthodique un peu partout sur le chemin entre leur base et la centrale électrique, sans oublier d'en déposer un aux côtés du roi blanc qui représentait la centrale.

« Chaque pion noir représente une escouade de l'armée. Les escouades suivent des ordres fixes : elles ne doivent pas sortir de leur zone d'observation. Autrement dit : elles ne peuvent traverser qu'une rue à l'horizontale et une rue à la verticale par rapport à leur point de départ, qui se trouve toujours à un carrefour. Connaissant leurs positions initiales, il nous sera assez facile de les éviter. Le problème, c'est celle-ci. »

Le français pointa du doigt le pion qui se trouvait juste au niveau de la centrale.

« On ne peut pas les éviter, puisqu'ils patrouillent devant la centrale et ont ordre de la surveiller pour éviter ce que nous voulons justement faire. Il nous faudra donc les neutraliser. Une escouade est généralement composée d'une dizaine d'homme, ce ne sera donc pas très compliqué d'en venir à bout si on les prend par surprise. Aphrodite ?

\- O-Oui ? bredouilla le principal intéressé, étonné qu'on l'appelle si soudainement.

\- Tu seras placé là-haut. C'est un bâtiment de trois étages, abandonné, qui se trouve juste en face de la centrale principale. J'ai vus les progrès que tu as fais ces deux dernières semaines, je suis sûr que tu peux le faire. De là, tu essaies d'abattre un ou deux soldats. On prendre ça comme un signal de départ. On sera placé tout autour de la rue, et on les prendra à revers.

\- Avec l'effet de surprise, continua Angelo, on les aura à coup sûr. Ce plan est parfait, nous ne devrions pas échouer. Des questions ? »

Aphrodite leva timidement la main. Au fond de lui, il savait déjà que le chef n'apprécierait pas sa question, puisqu'elle remettait l'efficacité du groupe en cause.

« Je t'écoutes Aphrodite, lui accorda le chef.

\- Pour une action de cette envergure, ce ne serait pas mieux de faire appelle à une faction comment dire... Plus nombreuse ?

\- Tu sous-estimes notre force de frappe parce qu'on est que cinq, c'est ça ? Si tu as trop peur, tu peux encore renoncer. Mais décides toi avant ce soir, qu'on puisse réajuster le plan. »

Angelo avait dit ça en haussant un sourcil, pas très convaincu : il pensait vraiment pouvoir y arriver seul, ça se sentait. Et Aphrodite s'en doutait un peu, de cette réaction. Il ne paraissait pas prendre compte de l'étendu des risques s'ils échouaient. Mais abandonner si prêt de son but, ça, jamais ! Il était obligé de participer.

« Non, c'est bon. Tout va bien. »

Enfin, du moins, il l'espérait. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment pour ce qui concernait l'opération de ce soir...

* * *

Après avoir passé la journée à apprendre le plan de la ville et les différentes ruelles qu'ils devaient emprunter par cœur pour ne se faire repérer à aucun moment, ils étaient fin prêt à partir. Ils avaient enfilé leurs tenues de résistants, fait le plein d'armes et de munitions. Aphrodite avait hérité d'un __fusil d'assaut F-90__ , ainsi que de ce cher __Glock 17__ avec lequel il s'était tant entraîné. A son grand damne, il avait aussi été obligé de porter l'innommable masque qu'Angelo lui avait offert. Un jour, il lui ferait manger, il le jurait.

Ils sortirent donc tout les cinq de la base, émergèrent des sous-sols et commencèrent leur escapade vers la centrale de la manière la plus furtive possible. Avec les indications de Camus qui connaissait le plan comme sa poche, ils se déplaçaient plutôt bien et se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leur objectif.

« OK, à la prochaine intersection, on tourne à gauche pour éviter l'escouade E. »

Il paraissait sûr de lui, c'était bon à entendre. Et puis il n'y avait pas de raison que ça se passe mal : ils avaient un itinéraire tout tracé.

C'est donc après avoir tourné dans les ruelles de la Communauté Impériale d'Athènes une nombre incalculable de fois qu'ils arrivèrent dans la rue qui menait à la centrale. Le petit groupe s'arrêta contre la façade du bâtiment dans lequel Aphrodite devait se placer.

« Aphrodite, ordonna Angelo, tu montes là haut, nous on fait le tour et...

\- Chef ! le coupa Aldébaran. Y a un truc qui cloche...

\- Quoi, encore ? Vous allez faire tout foirer, on va se faire repérer avec vos conneries ! On a dit qu'on parlait le moins possible, c'était pourtant clair, non ?

\- Bah justement, on risque pas de se faire repérer. Y a pas d'escouade !

\- Comment ça, y a pas d'escouade ? s'indigna Angelo. »

Angelo ne paraissait pas comprendre. En même temps, ça paraissait assez improbable puisque tout avait vérifié un bon nombre de fois et qu'il était sensé y en avoir une, d'escouade. Aphrodite non plus ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs. Il devait monter du coup, ou pas ? Finalement, ils se hasardèrent tout les deux à jeter un coup d'œil vers la centrale. Effectivement, il n'y avait personne qui montait la garde.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? paniqua Angelo. »

Son plan avait été planifier au mouvement près, il ne s'était donc absolument pas préparé à un changement aussi soudain, même si vu comme ça, c'était presque une aubaine. Voyant que la rue était vraiment déserte, il se dirigea vers la porte de la centrale qui n'étais pas surveillée, mais qui était actuellement en train d'être examinée par Camus.

« Il y a un problème, avec la porte ?

\- Oui. Elle a été renforcée. On dirait une porte de coffre-fort. C'est impossible, même pour moi, de l'ouvrir : il faut un code. J'ai pas été entraîné pour ce genre de choses...

\- Non, c'est pas possible ! Je comprend pas ! »

Sous son masque, Angelo était totalement paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a, __Deathmask__ ? le questionna Aphrodite qui venait d'arriver à leur niveau, tentant de lui faire regagner son calme.

\- J'y suis allé, il y a trois jours, pour observer les lieux. Et la porte, elle était pas comme ça ! Quelqu'un nous a doublé, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais...

\- Plus personne ne bouge. »

Aphrodite se raidit. Cette phrase, elle n'augurait rien de bon. Il jeta un discret coup d'œil derrière lui, et, effectivement, ce qu'il vu n'était pas bon du tout pour eux : ils venaient de retrouver l'escouade G, qui les avait totalement encerclé pendant qu'ils étaient en train de paniquer.

Merde ! Ils s'étaient tous fait avoir comme des débutants ! Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé à dégainer son arme pour être prêt à un éventuel combat, et maintenant ils ne pouvaient plus faire un seul mouvement sans manquer de se faire tirer dessus. Au final, ce pressentiment qu'avait eu Aphrodite le matin même s'était avéré véridique. Ils n'auraient peut-être jamais dû y aller.

« Chef ! lança un des soldats à un autre posté un peu plus loin. Ils portent des masques, ce sont des résistants.

\- Vous avez vérifié dans le périmètre s'ils n'ont pas de complices embusqués ?

\- Affirmatif, chef. Ils sont seulement cinq, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître.

\- OK, très bien. Abattez les. »

Non non non non non ! Ils étaient vraiment dans la merde, là ! La dizaine de soldats de l'escouade G se mit en joue, prêt à leur tirer dessus, quand soudain...

« STOOOOP ! »

Dans la surprise, -même si ça n'avait aucun sens qu'on les interrompe de la sorte- les soldats, et les membres d' _ _Alternative D__ par la même occasion, levèrent les yeux vers la source de cette voix, pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive au préalable, un hélicoptère de modèle silencieux qui arborait les couleurs de l'Empire se dressait au-dessus d'eux. La porte était grand ouverte et un jeune homme au visage niais et dont les longs cheveux violets virevoltaient dans le vent se trouvait dans l'ouverture de cette dernière, à moitié suspendu dans le vide.

« Attendez, j'arrive ! leur cria-t-il. »

Il fit deux légers pas en arrière pour prendre de l'élan, puis bondit de l'hélicoptère en plein vol pour atterrir de la manière la plus élégante possible juste devant les soldats de l'Empereur, sans oublier avant l'atterrissage d'effectuer un gracieux double salto avant, pour la forme.

« Pourquoi nous avez-vous interrompu ? s'informa un des militaires, de la manière la plus formelle possible.

\- Bah j'aurais eu l'air fin si vous aviez loupé mon entrée en scène, pardi ! Au moins, là, tout le monde m'a vu... C'était cool, ein ? »

Les soldats s'échangèrent des regards remplis d'incompréhension. C'était qui, ce clown ? D'ailleurs, en le détaillant plus précisément, ils se rendirent compte d'une chose : malgré l'appareil de l'Empire dans lequel il était arrivé, il ne portait absolument pas le vêtement de soldat. Au contraire, son habillement faisait plus penser à celui d'un résistant : il avait un uniforme noir, une longue cape qui lui recouvrait l'épaule droite, deux katanas accrochés dans le dos, une lame incrustée sur un brassard qu'il portait sur l'avant-bras gauche et une bague armure étrangement pointue sur l'indexe droit. Non, il n'y avait pas à dire, il n'avait absolument pas la carrure d'un soldat de l'Empire.

« Ah ! Au fait, déclara le nouveau venu comme le chose la plus explicite au monde, ma copine trouve que ton front est trop gros.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu lui en voudra pas de te faire un trou dedans, dis ? »

Il lui adressa un grand sourire enfantin en mordillant légèrement son grand ongle alors que le soldat avec lequel il discutaillait recevait une balle en plein milieu du front.

« BOUM ! s'égosilla-t-il. Et en plus elle vise bien ! Elle a vraiment tout pour plaire, non ? »

L'escouade G était en panique : ils avaient pourtant vérifié que le secteur était sécurisé ! C'était qui ceux là, encore ? Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, ni de reprendre leur position de tir, avant que ce soit le tour d'un second soldat de se prendre une balle, toujours aussi bien tirée. Aphrodite se pétrifia un instant. Ces tirs, serait-il possible que...

« Une telle précision... murmura-t-il. Est-ce que...

\- Oui, le coupa Angelo. Aucun doute là dessus. C'est __Œil de lynx__. Mais ne me demande pas ce qu'il fait ici... »

C'est bien ce qu'il se disait : il n'y avait qu'un seul résistant connu pour tirer aussi parfaitement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un résistant de ce gabarit faisait-il ici, sur leur lieu de mission ? Et l'autre, c'était qui ? Aussi un membre du __Saturnus__ ? En tout cas, il se débrouillait vraiment bien : à tournoyer entre les soldats, faisant danser ses lames par-ci, enfonçant son ongle de fer dans la gorge des soldats par là. Finalement, les lames, sur un champ de bataille : ça le faisait. Tout ça avec un sourire éclatant en plus, il était vraiment impressionnant.

Les membres d' _ _Alternative D__ étaient restés médusés à le regarder faire pendant quelques secondes, mais s'étaient vite ressaisis et s'était décidés à lui venir en aide pour qu'il n'ait pas à se battre tout seul, alors qu'il était là pour les aider. Et à sept, il n'eurent aucun mal à se débarrasser de toute une escouade. Une seconde escouade vint en renfort, attiré par le bruit des coups de feu, mais elle ne fut pas de taille non plus.

Une fois le combat terminé, l'autre résistant se rapprocha d'eux, tout sourire, comme si ce qu'il venait d'accomplir était tout à fait ordinaire. Seul Camus avait gardé son calme olympien et ne paraissait pas choqué outre mesure par une telle démonstration de force. Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets posa son regard sur lui, le détailla longuement puis finit par lui adresser un petit clin d'œil. Alors que son sang ne fit qu'un tour, dans sa tête, Camus songea à un truc du style : «Gné ? Mais pourquoi il me fait un clin d'œil, cet imbécile ?». Ce fut finalement Angelo qui craqua le premier.

« Mais bordel de merde, t'es qui toi ?!

\- Bonne question, cher ami ! Je m'appelle Milo, je suis le Second du __Saturnus__. »

Ah ouais quand même. C'était pas rien, ça ! Ils avaient donc en face d'eux le deuxième plus grand résistant de leur génération, et celui-ci faisait l'idiot sur le champ de bataille sans se soucier plus que ça de ses adversaires. Aphrodite supposa qu'il se permettait cela puisque c'était vraiment un pro, et qu'il avait l'habitude. Voyant tout les regards posés sur lui, Milo se sentit obligé d'en rajouter.

« Bon, si vous insistez, j'accepte de tenir une séance de dédicace dans...

\- Attention ! lui cria soudainement Camus. »

Milo n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il entendit un coup de feu derrière lui. Il resta tétanisé un moment. Et en se retournant, il découvrit un soldat raide mort à seulement un mètre de lui, son arme en main, prête à faire feu. Sa respiration s'accéléra : il n'avait pas l'habitude de frôler la mort, lui.

« Tu devrais plus souvent surveiller tes arrières, Milo. »

Cette phrase avait retentit du toit du bâtiment à sa droite, où était embusqué son tireur d'élite préféré. Ledit tireur d'élite sauta du toit pour rejoindre son compagnon, atterrissant en beauté, évidemment. Ils étaient tous entraînés à atterrir de la façon la plus élégante au monde sur ce vaisseau, ou quoi ? Le tireur portait un masque de fer uni avec un viseur rouge vif sur l'œil droit : aucun doute, c'était bien __Œil de Lynx__. Pour un peu, Aphrodite en aurait été jaloux, de ce masque, qui était bien plus classe que le sien. Le tireur portait le même habillement que son partenaire, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en chignon et retenus par deux pics plantés dans sa chevelure. Hormis cela, il paraissait normal. Cependant, un détail interpella Aldébaran : sa physionomie, ses formes parfaites... Mais c'était... !

« Je... Je ne savais pas qu' _ _Œil de lynx__ était une femme ! murmura-t-il à ses compagnons, visiblement choqué par la nouvelle.

\- On ne savait pas non plus que le Second du __Saturnus__ était un rigolo de service, lui répliqua Shura. Comme quoi, on en apprend tout les jours...

\- Elle est quand même un peu plate, pour une nana, fit remarquer Angelo, comme si c'était la seule chose qui importait à ses yeux. »

Alors que les trois membres d' _ _Alternative D__ se moquaient ouvertement d'eux, et discutait sur le fait qu'une femme ne pouvait pas être une résistante de renommé aux yeux d'Angelo, les deux membres de l'équipage du __Saturnus__ étaient trop occupés à se disputer pour les entendre.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu continus à parlementer là dessus, Milo...

\- Rooh, ça va ! Je disais juste que toi non plus, tu surveilles pas toujours tes... »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, __Œil de lynx__ s'était saisi des deux pics qui faisait tenir son chignon en place, libérant ainsi la longue crinière dorée, en planta un dans la gorge du soldat qui allait tenter de la prendre par surprise par derrière et jeta le second droit vers Angelo, qui passa juste à côté de son visage pour se planter en plein front d'un second soldat qui arrivait furtivement derrière le chef d' _ _Alternative D__.

« Je suis toujours sur mes gardes, conclut-elle. En toutes circonstances. »

Angelo resta sous le choc un instant. Cette scène, il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... C'est vrai qu'il avait connu une personne, qui s'était battue avec des baguettes comme celles-ci. Une fois remit de ses émotions, il s'agenouilla auprès du corps du soldat derrière lui, retira délicatement le pic ensanglanté de sa tête, et l'observa attentivement. Ce pic à motifs japonais auquel était attaché des perles d'art et une chaîne dorée qui pendait au bout... Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille : puisque c'était lui-même qui l'avait acheté. Pourquoi cette personne l'avait-elle gardé après tout ce temps ?

Toujours est-il que malgré tout, __Œil de lynx__ venait de sauver la vie d'Angelo, qui était trop occupé à les reluquer pour couvrir ses arrières. Et comme aucun d'entre eux ne semblait s'en préoccuper plus que ça, Aldébaran décida d'aller la remercier par lui-même.

« Vous avez sauvé notre chef, merci beaucoup mademoiselle. »

Milo, à ses côtés, ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un petit rire moqueur.

« Oh Aldé, soupira __Œil de lynx__. Si je ne vous avez pas rayé de ma vie, j'aurais été presque vexé que tu ne m'aies pas reconnu... Et que tu me prennes pour une fille... Encore.

\- Que... Quoi ? »

Alors que Shura et Aphrodite restaient un peu à l'écart sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre les autres, qu'Angelo était toujours aussi perturbé d'avoir ainsi retrouvé son pic, et qu'Aldé cherchait à se faire tout petit après cette énième gaffe, Camus ne put s'empêcher un quart de sourire face à ce tempérament de glace, qui, pour le coup, était digne de ses plus grands accès de calme face à toutes situations où les autres perdraient leur sang froid. Il s'approcha pour arriver au niveau du colosse, en face des deux autres résistants.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Shaka.

\- ... Mouais. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Camus. Tu sauves toujours le niveau dans ce groupe de débile, à ce que je vois. »

A ces mots, il se décida enfin à enlever son masque, puisqu'il n'était plus d'aucune utilité : son identité étant clairement dévoilée. Observant son visage aussi efféminée que son corps, ce qui portait énormément à confusion, Aphrodite ne put s'empêcher de poser à Shura la question qui le turlupinait depuis un moment.

« Il est magnifique... Vous paraissez le connaître, qui est-ce ?

\- Alors là, me demande pas à moi. Je l'ai jamais vu de ma vie ! Et crois moi, une personne comme ça, ça ne s'oublie pas. »

Mauvaise pioche. Il avait sûrement posé la question au seul qui n'était au courant de rien. D'après ce qu'il avait compris au cours des deux semaines passées avec eux, Shura était le dernier à avoir rejoint __Alternative D__ avant lui, il y a presque trois ans. Enfin, c'était sans importance pour le moment. Il demanderait aux autres en temps voulu. Mais actuellement, ils paraissaient un peu trop occupé : d'ailleurs Aldébaran cherchait désespéramment la bonne répartie pour s'excuser de la gaffe qu'il avait faite à l'instant.

« Excuses moi Shaka, bredouilla-t-il. Mais tu sais, avec ton visage de princesse, ça porte à... »

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, le blond s'était saisit instinctivement du pic qu'il avait encore en main pour porter un coup à la carotide à Aldébaran, s'arrêtant après l'avoir à peine frôlé.

« Répètes ces mots ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois encore, et je te jure que la prochaine fois je ne m'arrêterais pas aussi loin. »

Le géant demeura stoïque malgré la peur, alors qu'Aphrodite restait estomaqué. Malgré ses allures de poupée, ce mec était vraiment flippant. Finalement, le tireur d'élite s'approcha d'Angelo avec son air toujours aussi inexpressif, et lui tendit la main. Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Angelo tenta de la saisir et... Shaka la retira légèrement et haussa un sourcil.

« Pas ta main, imbécile. Mon pic.

\- Shaka... Pourquoi les as-tu gardé ? souffla Angelo, pas plus étonné que ça que la poignée de main ne soit pas pour lui.

\- Ils me sont utiles pour me battre, renchérit le blond sans aucune émotion apparente dans la voix. »

Angelo baissa les yeux et se contenta de lui rendre le pic qu'il avait précieusement gardé depuis que celui-ci lui avait sauvé la vie. Apparemment, beaucoup de choses avaient changé en trois ans...

Après s'être emparé de sa précieuse arme, Shaka prit ses deux pics entre ses dents pendant qu'il se remontait les cheveux pour se les attacher à nouveau. Il les récupéra d'une main pour les planter dans ses cheveux quand...

« Attends ! »

Le suédois avait crier ça comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort.

Shaka, quant à lui, avait perdu sa sérénité apparente un instant en entendant ce haussement de voix. La première réaction qui fusa dans sa tête fut de penser qu'ils étaient attaqués et qu'il allait avoir besoin de réutiliser ses baguettes dans très peu de temps, la seconde fut de se demander si ce type était totalement stupide à lui filer un arrêt cardiaque de la sorte. L'androgyne se rapprocha de lui et lui énonça ceci :

« Tu as de si jolis cheveux, ce serait dommage de les salir avec des baguettes pleines de sang ! »

OK, deuxième option. Et, sérieusement, Aphrodite s'empara de ses deux pics pour les nettoyer à l'aide d'un mouchoir en soie qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche, avant de les lui rendre avec un grand sourire. Non mais c'était quoi, ce groupe de guignoles ? Les professionnels de nos jours étaient de plus en plus pitoyables... Shaka n'eut même pas de répartie à lui fournir tellement il était ébahi par tant de... dilettantisme. Mais il fut vite stoppé dans sa réflexion par Milo qui accourait vers lui, après s'être éloigné depuis un moment pour parler dans son oreillette.

« Shasha, y a trois escouades qui nous arrivent dessus ! On fera pas le poids si on est encerclé. L'hélico va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, il faut évacuer.

\- Et eux ? On les abandonne ici ? demanda-t-il dédaigneusement en les dévisageant du regard.

\- Non, ils viennent avec nous. Ordre du capitaine. Il refuse qu'on abandonne des alliés à une mort certaine... Aussi pitoyables soient-ils. »

Il marqua une légère pause.

« Et puis, leur intello de service, il est plutôt pas mal, jugea-t-il nécessaire d'ajouter.

\- Milo ! s'indigna Shaka. Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable... »

Alors qu'ils étaient en plein dans une discussion qui s'avérait passionnante, l'hélicoptère à l'allure impériale dans lequel était arrivé Milo se dressa à nouveau au-dessus d'eux, pour finalement se poser en plein milieu de ce qui était devenu un champ de bataille. Alors que le blond se contenta de monter à bord en soupirant, le Second du vaisseau rejoignit les membres d' _ _Alternative D__ en leur tendant la main.

« Venez avec nous si vous voulez survivre... Ou restez si vous vous en fichez. Je vous laisse le choix, comme je suis gentil ! »

Les cinq résistants s'échangèrent un bref regard. Il semblait que la réponse était claire : mourir aujourd'hui ? Il en était hors de question. Et se fut sans plus de débats qu'il embarquèrent tout les six dans l'hélicoptère à leur tour pour quitter ce bain de sang.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! Alors déjà je m'excuse pour le petit retard, j'ai eu un empêchement. xD**

 **Et sinon j'attends toujours vos avis pour voir s'il y a des choses à améliorer (surtout pour ce chapitre sur lequel j'ai eu vraiment du mal à présenter comme je voulais à certains moments) ou juste pour me motiver à continuer sur ce rythme d'écriture ! :D**

 **Je remercie tout mes lecteurs. o/**


	8. Behind the mask

Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'ils avaient tous embarqué dans l'hélicoptère du __Saturnus__ , et hormis les insupportables sifflements de Milo, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Aphrodite aurait eu des milliards de questions à poser à l'équipage de ce vaisseau qu'il adulait tant, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Peut-être valait-il mieux attendre qu'ils soient arrivés ? Et encore, il ne savait même pas où ils les emmenaient. Personne n'y avait trop réfléchi, à vrai dire. La seule idée qui leur avait traversé l'esprit sur le moment avait été de quitter les lieux sur le champ pour éviter une mort certaine. Du coup, personne ne parlait : Aphrodite et Shura n'osaient rien demander, Milo s'ennuyait à mourir dans ce silence morbide, Camus ne semblait absolument pas préoccupé par la situation, et un froid régnait entre les trois autres.

Après encore un petit moment de silence, jugeant le moment opportun, Milo se dirigea vers le poste de pilotage pour aller toucher deux mots au pilote. Shaka leva les yeux du sol qu'il trouvait apparemment fort intéressant -puisqu'il le contemplait depuis un long moment déjà-, et encra son regard inexpressif dans celui d'Angelo, qui avait enlevé son masque à la seconde même où ils avaient embarqué, rapidement suivi d'Aphrodite qui n'attendait que ça.

« Asseyez-vous et bouclez vos ceintures.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi ? hasarda ce dernier qui ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi ils devaient faire cela maintenant alors qu'ils étaient restés debout tout le trajet.

\- On change de forme, répondit simplement le blond. »

Changer de forme ? Le chef d' _ _Alternative D__ ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre. En même temps, ce n'était pas vraiment clair. Là, ça ressemblait plutôt à une explication de Camus, en plus difficile à comprendre. C'était quoi, encore, cette histoire de forme ? Puisque tout avec cette princesse blonde semblait dorénavant compliqué, il ne se fit pas prier et fit signe aux autres de faire ce qu'il demandait, même sans comprendre le fond de l'histoire. Au pire : ils n'avaient rien à perdre à s'asseoir.

Avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se poser plus de question, de fortes secousses commencèrent à se faire sentir dans le véhicule. Angelo regarda par la fenêtre pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il en écarquilla les yeux tant la surprise fut grande : pour de bon, l'hélicoptère était en train de changer de forme ! Genre, vraiment. Ses patins entièrement mécaniques se transformaient en ce qui ressemblait fortement à des nageoires, alors que son hélice changeait d'inclinaison pour se placer à l'arrière dudit hélicoptère. Une fois la transformation terminée, leur véhicule, qui ressemblait maintenant plus à un sous-marin qu'à un hélicoptère, se propulsa sous l'eau.

« Whaaaa, mais c'est génial ! s'extasia Angelo. Regardes Aldé, ce truc est encore plus cool que le __Transformers__ que je t'avais volé !

\- Alors c'était toi ?! s'indigna le principal concerné. Espèce de monstre ! Tu m'avais juré que tu n'y étais pour rien !

\- Les gars, vous êtes ridicules. Calmez vous.

\- Ah ! Franchement Cam', t'es désespérant ! Ça existe quelque chose qui te fasse réagir ? »

Apparemment non. En toutes circonstances, le français était capable de garder un calme légendaire et n'était absolument surpris par rien : à croire qu'il connaissait absolument tout les secrets de ce monde.

* * *

Ils ne naviguèrent pas longtemps avant d'atteindre leur objectif, au fond du __lac de Vouliagmeni__ , où se trouvait une gigantesque caverne sous-marine : l'endroit parfait pour cacher un vaisseau de guerre que personne ne doit trouver. C'était donc là qu'ils cachaient le __Saturnus__ pendant tout ce temps ! Pas étonnant que l'Empereur n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. Habituellement, les vaisseaux de guerre de type impérial ne sont pas fait pour aller sous l'eau, __le Fantôme__ avait dû avoir recourt à des mesures particulières pour changer la structure extérieure de son vaisseau et lui permettre un tel exploit.

Une fois passé le sas de sécurité qui permettait par la même occasion de vider l'eau emmagasinée tout autour du petit appareil, ils purent enfin tous pénétrer à l'intérieur du vaisseau principal. Tout le petit groupe fut émerveillé à sa vue : l'intérieur était aussi gigantesque que magnifique, l'équipage paraissait vraiment nombreux, vu combien de gens passaient dans les couloirs qui se présentaient à eux, et le tout paraissait extrêmement bien organisé.

« On va vous placer dans une chambre d'accueil en attendant les ordres du capitaine, commença Milo. Il sait pas quoi faire de vous... Pour le moment. »

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire entendu, à la limite du flippant. Ils étaient vraiment bizarres, les membres de cet équipage. Du moins c'est ce qu'en pensait Aphrodite. Enfin, pour le moment, il ne préférait rien dire. Dans peu de temps ils seraient à nouveau seuls, et pourraient parler des récents événements un peu plus au calme, mais surtout en privé, loin des oreilles attentives de leurs hôtes. Et ce moment ne se fit pas prier. Après avoir déambulé dans deux couloirs tout au plus, prit l'ascenseur pour monter un étage plus haut, et fait encore quelques pas : et ils avaient atteins la chambre qui leur avait été désignée.

« On retourne vous chercher après avoir discuté de tout ça avec le capitaine. A plus taaard ! »

Suite à un léger clin d'œil comme il les aimait tant, Milo s'en alla vers l'ascenseur, tirant légèrement Shaka par la manche pour le faire quitter les lieux avec lui. A présent seuls, les cinq résistants se décidèrent à entrer dans la pièce. Elle était assez petite, sobre, et plutôt vide. Il y avait seulement deux pauvres lits de camp militaires et un bureau contre le mur à gauche de la porte. Ils se dispersèrent en silence et s'assirent un peu partout dans la pièce, que ce soit sur les lits ou à même le sol : après tout, le sol était presque aussi confortable qu'un lit de camp. Ce fut finalement Aphrodite, en parfaite commère, qui brisa le silence en premier.

« Ça fait pas mal de chamboulement, tout ça. Si on m'avait dit que je finirais sur le __Saturnus__ à ma première mission : je n'y aurais jamais cru !

\- C'est quand même étrange, enchaîna Angelo. Qu'ils aient été là aujourd'hui, qu'on se soit fait doublé par l'Empire... »

Angelo ne paraissait pas vraiment bien, là, assit sur son lit de camp, les coudes posés sur ses genoux alors qu'il fixait le sol d'un œil vide. Tous ces doutes, ça avait de quoi briser le moral. Mais il y avait aussi __cette histoire__ , qui paraissait lui foutre le moral à zéro plus qu'autre chose. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Aphrodite sentit comme une boule dans son ventre à la vue de son capitaine dans un si piteux état. Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il ce genre de réaction ? Il fut néanmoins vite sortit de ses pensées.

« Peut-être qu'ils se sont eux aussi rendus compte que les déplacements des escouades n'étaient pas normaux, et qu'ils sont tout simplement allés jeter un œil pour voir ce qu'il se passait, proposa Shura avec un haussement de sourcil. »

En effet, cette proposition était l'une des plus probables. Au pire, ils n'auraient qu'à demander aux autres quand ils les reverraient s'ils voulaient connaître la vraie version des faits, pour leur permettre d'y voir un peu plus clair.

* * *

Les minutes passèrent à une vitesse folle tant ils parlaient de choses et d'autres, concernant la Résistance en général, mais plus particulièrement la faction qu'il venait de découvrir de leur propre yeux, celle qui avait toujours été considérée comme la plus grande et la plus prestigieuse, en passant d'une estimation du nombre de membre à un calcul de la puissance de frappe que pouvait posséder le vaisseau de guerre dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Alors que les autres semblaient réellement passionnés par la discussion actuelle, Aphrodite n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille. Depuis qu'ils avaient rencontrés les membres du __Saturnus__ , il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose, mais ne savait absolument pas comment aborder le sujet avec la personne concernée. Qu'il ne sache pas tout de la vie de ses compagnons, il pouvait le comprendre. Mais que Shura ne soit pas au courant, c'en était vraiment intriguant. Il y avait anguille sous roche, comme on dit. Et une partie de lui voulait absolument être au courant. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, et ça n'avait aucune importance.

« Aphrodite ? ... Aphrodite, tu écoutes quand on te parle ?

\- Ah... Euh... Quoi ? ... »

Non, là, il n'écoutait pas : effectivement. Et le temps qu'il sorte de ses pensées, il avait quatre paires d'yeux attentifs rivées sur lui, qui le fixait en haussant un sourcil. Si le suédois devait de toute manière trouver une justification pour son inattention, autant donner la bonne.

« Um... Angelo ? marmonna-t-il. Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Qui est Shaka ? ... Pour toi, je veux dire. Enfin, vous vous connaissez et... je me demandais d'où, ça m'intrigue. Et ça me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment... A vrai dire, je ne pense plus qu'à ça depuis un moment...

\- C'est vrai ça, j'aimerais bien savoir aussi, ajouta Shura. »

L'espagnol n'était pas du genre commère comme son compagnon, mais il arrivait que, certaines fois, il veuille savoir une chose ou une autre. Généralement, il se contentait d'attendre que quelqu'un fasse le premier pas à sa place, ce qui s'était justement produit à l'instant avec la question d'Aphrodite. Mais cela ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'il était moins intéressé par la chose que cette autre personne : juste qu'il savait mieux le cacher.

Les trois autres se jetèrent un bref regard en soupirant. __Cette histoire__ , ils ne voulaient pas en parler. C'était bien pour cela qu'ils avaient décidés de l'enterrer et de n'en parler à personne, même pas aux nouveaux membres d' _ _Alternative D__. Mais cette rencontre si soudaine avec Shaka plus tôt dans la soirée avait comme qui dirait ravivée une flamme éteinte depuis près de trois ans.

En tant que chef du groupe, Angelo se décida à faire le premier pas et à raconter l'histoire de lui-même. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était chef à vrai dire, mais il savait bien qu'avec les autres ce serait compromis : Aldébaran s'embrouillait tout le temps dans ses phrases quand il racontait quelque chose, et Camus avait tendance à tout abréger pour en finir le plus vite possible avec tout ce qu'il considérait comme une corvée : c'est-à-dire pas mal de choses.

« Si vous voulez tout savoir concernant notre histoire avec Shaka, vous devez d'abord savoir ce qu'il y a eu avant... Concernant la création d' _ _Alternative D__. En fait, je ne vous ai pas dit toute la vérité. En réalité, je ne suis...

\- Bah ça va. Te gênes pas, surtout ! »

Ils sursautèrent tout les cinq sur leurs lits de camps tellement la surprise fut grande. Bon Dieu ! C'est qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas entendu les bruits de pas, synonyme de l'approche imminente de quelqu'un. En l'occurrence, du principal intéressé et de son fidèle compagnon. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air plus enchanté que ça que l'on parle de lui de la sorte, en son absence qui plus est.

« Bordel de merde, tu m'as fais peur Shaka ! bougonna Angelo. Ça va pas la tête d'arriver aussi furtivement ? Je t'ai même pas entendu ouvrir la porte...

\- Et toi, tu t'es vus peut-être ? En train de raconter __mon histoire__ à des gens que je ne connais même pas ? Je ne leur dois rien, aux dernières nouvelles. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils devraient être au courant. »

C'était la première fois qu'il haussait la voix depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontré le soir même, preuve d'une certaine perte de contrôle. Même quand il avait menacé Aldébaran, il avait gardé un ton calme et distant, quoi que tout de même vachement froid. Plus il le voyait, plus Aphrodite se disait qu'il n'aimait pas ce type : il était tout mignon vu de l'extérieur, mais sinon, il ne faisait que râler et engueuler les autres. Il jeta une œillade désolée à Angelo. Après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il s'en prenait actuellement plein la tête. Il n'aurait peut-être jamais dû poser cette question...

Shaka détourna son regard vers le suédois, celui qui lui avait fait une si mauvaise première impression. Il parut déceler quelque chose dans le regard qu'il offrait à son capitaine qui le calma un petit peu. Milo, à ses côtés, entra gaiement dans la pièce pour observer les mines effarées de ses compatriotes résistants, qui venaient de frôler l'arrêt cardiaque il y a peu.

« Moi, il me l'a raconter, son histoire ! jugea-t-il bon de préciser. Mais c'est parce qu'il m'adore, vous pouvez pas comprendre ! N'est-ce pas Shasha, que tu m'adores ?

\- Mouais... »

Le blond ne paraissait absolument pas convaincu. Mais c'est vrai que Milo était la seule personne qu'il avait mit au courant dans les moindres détails, même __le Fantôme__ ne connaissait son histoire qu'en diagonale, n'ayant pas chercher à en savoir d'avantage sur les événements.

« Je te préviens, Angelo. Si jamais je te surprend entrain de leur raconter quoi que ce soit, tu le regretteras amèrement. »

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre.

« Considères ça comme une menace. »

Sur ce, il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le couloir après lui avoir jeté un regard lourd de reproches, vite suivi par Milo qui prenait plus ça pour un jeu qu'autre chose. Le Second du vaisseau s'arrêta néanmoins en pleine course et se retourna vers le petit groupe, se rappelant d'une chose essentielle.

« Au fait, le capitaine veut vous voir. Je crois qu'on était venu vous chercher pour ça, à la base... »

Aphrodite resta un instant interdit, tant il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le capitaine... voulait les voir ? Mais le capitaine : c'était __le Fantôme__ ! A ses yeux, c'était vraiment trop d'honneur pour un simple être humain. Néanmoins, pourquoi le chef suprême de toute la Résistance voudrait les voir, eux, une faction minime de seulement cinq membres ? Enfin, voyant que les quatre autres s'étaient levés pour rejoindre Milo qui les attendait impatiemment dans le couloir, il se décida à faire de même. Après tout, mieux valait se dépêcher d'y aller avant que leur chef ne change d'avis.

* * *

Après avoir rejoint Shaka dans l'ascenseur pour monter au dernier étage, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la cabine du commandant, située à l'avant du vaisseau. Milo, sûrement habitué à faire la chose, ouvrit la porte sans même annoncer sa venue et fit signe aux autres de le suivre à l'intérieur. Il s'engagea dans la grande et sobre pièce pour se placer à la droite d'un grand fauteuil de cuir sombre qui leur tournait le dos, et qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, en face du tableau de bord. Suivant le mouvement, Shaka fit de même et se planta à gauche dudit siège, droit comme un I, les mains dans le dos.

Ils attendirent tout deux un moment en silence, laissant les cinq autres résistants en plan à l'entrée de la pièce, avant que le grand fauteuil aux ornements dorés ne fasse une rotation de cent quatre vingt degrés sur lui-même pour se tourner face à eux. Assit dans ce fauteuil, se trouvait l'imposant capitaine du __Saturnus__ , celui que l'on surnommait toujours __le Fantôme__. Il était confortablement installé, les jambes croisés, son long manteau de fourrure déposé sur ses épaules et son masque d'un blanc presque trop pur, qui lui donnait un visage inexpressif, vissé sur le visage.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous sur mon vaisseau, chers compatriotes résistants. »

Il avait dit ça sur un ton amical, même si l'on ne pouvait déceler aucune expression de son visage à cause de son masque. Sans savoir si c'était par une envie irrépressible, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que personne ne le ferait à sa place, ou par simple politesse, Aphrodite se sentit obligé de répondre à ce chaleureux accueil.

« Tout l'honneur est pour nous, Monsieur, de pouvoir mettre les pieds dans la demeure du grand leader de la Résistance toute entière. Vous êtes un modèle pour nous tous. Enfin, vous l'avez été pour moi en tout... »

Il fut stoppé net dans ses éloges à celui qui avait toujours été son modèle, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Stoppé par un éclat de rire soudain de incontrôlé de son plus proche voisin de gauche, Angelo. Merde ! Ils étaient devant le plus grand résistant de tout les temps, celui qui les avait sûrement tous guidé sur cette voie, tous inspiré, qui venait de leur sauver la vie il y a encore peu, et cet imbécile éclatait de rire devant lui alors qu'il n'avait même prononcé qu'une seule phrase. Pas drôle, qui plus est.

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ? le réprimanda le suédois, tentant tant bien que mal de s'énerver tout en chuchotant, pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui.

\- C'est pas toi Aphrodite, t'inquiètes pas... tenta-t-il désespéramment d'articuler alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à arrêter son éclat de rire. »

Après avoir soufflé bruyamment pour se calmer, il reprit peu à peu son calme pour être à nouveau en mesure de parler correctement et, en l'occurrence, d'expliquer plus clairement ce qui venait de lui arriver.

« En fait, en vous voyant tout les trois installés comme ça, j'me suis dis que vous me faisiez vachement pensé à une parodie d' _ _Albator__. Non, non : sérieusement ! Votre capitaine serait __Harlock__ , évidemment. Toi, Shaka, tu serais la belle blonde, toujours fidèle au poste. Et toi Milo, tu serais le rigolo de service : tu sais, le petit mécano là ! »

Hyper fier de sa blague, Angelo attendit un retour : n'importe quoi, un accès de joie, de rire, de bonne humeur, ou rien que des sourires ! Mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut un long silence, qui marquait le flop phénoménal que venait de faire sa remarque, ainsi que les regards ahuris de ses compagnons. Alors que __le Fantôme__ ne dévoilait aucune émotion, que Camus et Shaka passait leur main sur leur front en signe de désespoir face à la situation actuelle et la stupidité de cet individu, et qu'Aphrodite, Aldébaran et Shura attendaient maintenant le moment où ils se feraient tout les cinq expulser de vaisseau à cause de leur crétin de chef, Milo fut le seul à briser la tranquillité mêlé de gêne qui s'était installée dans la pièce.

« Dis Shasha : il nous insulte, là ?

\- Moi non. Elle est plutôt cool, __Nausicâa__. Après j'en dirais peut-être pas autant pour toi...

\- Ah, parce que genre, tu connais ce truc toi, en plus ? s'offensa le Second.

\- Il faudrait penser à revoir ta culture générale, mon cher Milo. »

Alors que les deux membres de l'équipage du __Saturnus__ , toujours disposés de part et d'autre de leur cher capitaine, parlementaient sur le fait qu'il faille ou non regarder __Albator__ pour se cultiver, étant donné la ressemblance presque évidente qu'il y avait avec leur équipage, Camus tenta d'apaiser le jeu auprès __du Fantôme__ en changeant carrément de sujet. Et quitte à faire ça, autant aborder un sujet qui l'intriguait un tant soit peu.

« Excusez le. Il est toujours comme ça. Mais sinon, il me semble que vous aviez une raison de nous convoquer ici, non ?

\- C'est exact, affirma le leader de la Résistance. Je suis sur le point de mettre en place le plus grand plan d'action jamais executé depuis le début du conflit contre l'Empereur. Et, pour cela, j'ai besoin de tout les résistants opérationnels qui seraient prêt à me suivre. »

Suite à cette révélation, Milo et Shaka se turent, pour laisser le silence se propager dans la pièce, mais aussi pour voir la réaction d' _ _Alternative D__ face à cela. Plus de rires, plus de disputes : seulement une presque invraisemblable attention qui fut accordée au maître des lieux pour qu'il puisse continuer son explication.

« Si mon plan venait à réussir, nous pourrions mettre fin au règne tyrannique de Kanon une bonne fois pour toutes. Est-ce que vous êtes avec nous, __Alternative D__ ?

\- Et comment, lui répondit simplement Angelo.

\- Très bien. Parfait, même. Nous n'avons plus que quelques semaines pour tout mettre en place avant de perdre toute crédibilité aux yeux de Kanon...

\- Quelle crédibilité avons nous, actuellement ? demanda Shura à juste titre. »

 _ _Le Fantôme__ se leva enfin de son siège, et allongea magistralement son bras vers Shaka, à sa gauche.

« Nous avons un atout de taille face à lui : l'ambassadeur de la Communauté Impériale de Moscou, Alexeï Jdanov.

\- Euh, non. Lui c'est Shaka, jugea bon de préciser Angelo. »

Quelques anges passèrent.

... Certes. Même le plus grand résistant de tout les temps ne put trouver de bonne répartie face à ça. Il se contenta donc de soupira sous son masque, avant de faire signe à son tireur d'élite de continuer à sa place, et de reprendre place dans son large fauteuil de cuir.

« Il est vrai que je ne suis pas l'ambassadeur russe, commença le blond. Il y a près de deux ans et demi, alors que je venais tout juste d'embarquer sur ce vaisseau, l'ambassadeur de la Communauté Impériale de Moscou est venu ici dans le but de proposer un traité d'alliance à l'Empereur. Une alliance entre deux Communautés pour se prêter main forte dans la lutte contre les différentes Résistances internes qu'elles connaissaient. Le _ _Saturnus__ l'a intercepté, et il réside depuis lors dans un de nos cachots. Puisque personne ne connaissait son visage, je me suis rendu au palais à sa place et me suis fais passé pour lui auprès de l'Empereur.

\- Autrement dit, reprit le capitaine, Shaka a un accès illimité au palais et peu discuter sans crainte avec Kanon. Seulement, nous avons un problème. A chaque fois qu'il revient ici : il prétend retourner en Russie, ce qui n'est absolument pas vrai. Et l'Empereur s'impatiente... il veut le traité d'alliance de Moscou que nous ne pouvons lui fournir. Pour faire plus clair : nous n'avons plus que peu de temps avant qu'il se rende compte de la supercherie quand Shaka reviendra encore une fois sans le fameux traité qu'il lui promet depuis des lustres. C'est pour cela que nous devons agir dans les plus brefs délais et que j'invite toutes les factions de la Résistance à me rejoindre.

\- Je vois, acquiesça Angelo. Vous pouvez nous compter parmi vous. »

Si le plan __du Fantôme__ fonctionnait : ils arriveraient à venir à bout de l'Empereur en une seule opération. C'était bon à prendre, et ça minimisait sûrement largement les dommages au sein de la Résistance s'ils avaient tous lancé des attaques séparées.

Tout ceci levait le voile sur pas mal de choses en effet. Mais il demeurait une question que se posait Angelo.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? s'enquit le chef d' _ _Alternative D__ à l'adresse du maître des lieux.

\- Ce que tu voudras.

\- Comment nous avez-vous trouvé, ce soir ? Vous étiez au courant, pour notre opération ?

\- Nous avons reçu un message crypté pour nous prévenir qu'une mission allait échouer suite à un changement brutal de la structure de la porte qui mène à la centrale principale de la ville. Ne me demande même pas de qui, il était anonyme.

\- Un message... anonyme ? »

C'était vraiment étrange. Comment une personne extérieure pouvait-elle être au courant pour leur mission ?

« Le scénario le plus probable est que ton visage soit connu par l'armée. De ce fait, cela voudrait dire que nous avons un allié parmi les rangs ennemis qui joue les espions et qui nous a prévenu des changements au niveau de la position des escouades de l'Empire, ce qui nous a permit de les prendre à revers.

\- On aurait un allié parmi les soldats de l'Empereur ? s'étonna Aldébaran.

\- Apparemment. Mais il ne semble pas vouloir décliner son identité, ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir demandé. Sûrement par peur d'être repéré ou dénoncé par l'un des nôtres.

\- Pourquoi le dénoncerait-on, s'il nous aide ?

\- Tout simplement parce que s'il y a un traître parmi eux, il y a autant de chances qu'il y en ai un parmi nous.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous faire confiance ? »

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Sans doute cherchait-il le bon moyen d'aborder la chose. Le colosse attendit patiemment sa réponse, dans le calme le plus total.

« Je ne fais confiance qu'à deux personnes, ici : Milo et Shaka, avoua __le Fantôme__. Je sais qu'ils ne me trahiront jamais : parce qu'ils n'ont aucune raison de le faire. Je ne connais ni vos histoires, ni vos motivations, je ne peux pas savoir pourquoi vous êtes là. Je ne vous demande pas d'avoir confiance en moi, je vous demande juste de me suivre. »

Il marqua à nouveau une pause alors qu'il faisait les cents pas dans la pièce.

« Et pour vous prouver ma gratitude, je suis prêt à offrir à toutes les personnes qui me suivront quelque chose dont seul mon équipage a eu le droit.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda à son tour Aphrodite d'une petite voix.

\- Je vais vous offrir le droit de voir mon visage. Après tout, tout mes alliés devraient connaître le visage de celui qu'ils considèrent comme leur leader. Mais ils devraient aussi connaître la raison pour laquelle je le cache, et celle pour laquelle j'ai été le premier à me dresser contre l'Empereur.

\- C'est vrai, ça ! intervint Angelo. Autant nous, on porte des masques pour ne pas être reconnus quand l'on sort, autant vous... Vous ne sortez jamais, non ?

\- C'est exact. A vrai dire, si j'ai décidé de porter un masque, c'est parce que j'ai toujours supposé que personne ne suivrait quelqu'un ayant mon visage... Mais le moment est venu de faire tomber le masque. »

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il porta sa main droite à son visage pour ôter le masque blanc qui le recouvrait toujours.

Alors que Milo et Shaka épiaient les autres pour voir quels genres de réactions ils auraient à la vue de son visage, les cinq autres se raidirent. Même Camus ne fut pas capable de garder ce calme olympien dont il était si fier habituellement. Ce visage... C'était juste impossible ! Comment se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de __cette personne__ ? Non, ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible...

« Mais vous êtes... »

Aphrodite tomba à genoux tant ceci n'avait définitivement aucun sens pour lui. Soudainement, il ne savait plus ce à quoi il devait croire ou non.

« ... l'Empereur ? »

* * *

 **J'ai jamais autant galéré sur un chapitre. xD Je le trouve... bizarre. J'attends vos avis pour voir ce que vous en pensez. :'O**

 **Sinon, à noter que je serais plus trop sur mon ordi d'ici peu, puis plus du tout... J'espère pouvoir poster encore un chapitre ou deux avant de partir en vacances. T_T' Mais après il faudra attendre un mois et le début des cours pour que je puisse me mettre à la suite. o/ Du coup, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me motiver à continuer quand je reviendrais.**


	9. Une place convoitée

Plus personne ne comprenait rien : ils étaient sensés avoir en face d'eux __le Fantôme__ , le grand leader de la Résistance, mais là, la personne qu'ils avaient devant les yeux n'était autre que l'Empereur ! Comment le pire ennemi de l'Empereur pouvait être l'Empereur lui-même ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Dans l'affolement général, toutes les explications étaient bonnes à prendre.

« Rassurez nous, paniqua Aldébaran, vous êtes son frère jumeau, ou un truc du genre ?!

\- Non. Je suis bel et bien l'Empereur Kanon. »

Suite à cette révélation on ne peut plus explicite, l'agitation redoubla parmi les membres d' _ _Alternative D__. Bordel de bordel, mais dans quel merdier étaient-ils tombés ? Qui étaient au final les membres du __Saturnus__ , s'ils suivaient celui qu'ils étaient sensés considérer comme l'ennemi à abattre ? Peut-être qu'au fond, toutes ces belles paroles autour de la Résistance n'étaient que des mensonges qui visaient à redonner un peu d'espoir, pour mieux les briser par la suite ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Aphrodite était écroulé. Il ne comprenait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait. C'était comme si tout ses idéaux s'étaient soudainement envolés. Et les autres n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Même de son côté, alors qu'il était au courant de toute l'histoire depuis un moment déjà, Shaka avait un peu perdu son sang froid.

« Euh... On devrait peut-être leur expliquer, là, plutôt que les laisser poireauter et stresser pour rien, non ?

\- Oh, attends encore un peu ! rétorqua Milo en lui assénant une légère tape dans le dos. C'est rigolo de les voir perdre tout les moyens comme ça...

\- Tu es vraiment pas croyable Milo... En tout cas, quand l'un d'entre eux fera une crise cardiaque à cause de toutes ces frayeurs, ce sera pas faute de vous avoir prévenu. »

 _ _Le Fantôme__ , ou l'Empereur, appelons le comme on veut, concéda à la demande de son tireur d'élite qui consistait à faire cesser tout ce suspens plus qu'inutile, qui ne faisait qu'échauffer les esprits.

« Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire. Je suis l'Empereur. Enfin, pour utiliser les mots justes, nous devrions plutôt dire que j'étais l'Empereur... jusqu'à ce que l'on me vole mon identité, ainsi que mon poste.

\- Mais si c'est vous le vrai Empereur, fit remarquer Camus, alors qui est l'homme qui est actuellement en train de tous nous décimer grâce aux pouvoirs que lui confère son poste d'Empereur ?

\- Il s'agit de mon frère jumeau, Saga. »

Y voyant un peu plus clair dans le fond de l'histoire, ils commencèrent tous à se calmer petit à petit. Si l'Empereur qu'ils avaient en face d'eux n'était pas celui qu'ils combattaient depuis le début, mais seulement celui qu'ils avaient élu à la base, tout ceci reprenait un peu de sens. Il n'empêche qu'elle était vachement compliquée, cette histoire ! Enfin, si Kanon s'était réellement fait volé sa place sur le trône, cela expliquait pas mal de choses quant à sa rancœur particulièrement forte contre l'Empire et sa volonté de l'abattre.

« Je vois que vous êtes un peu perdus. Je vous dois sûrement des explications un peu plus précises pour comprendre ma situation, non ?

\- Ce serait pas de refus, avoua Shura. Moi je comprend plus rien depuis que vous avez enlevé votre masque. Alors l'explication avec les détails, je dis pas non.

\- Très bien. »

L'ex-Empereur reprit confortablement place dans son fauteuil pour expliquer son histoire, celle qui l'avait mené vers sa destiné actuelle, qui l'avait poussé à devenir le résistant de renommé qu'il était aujourd'hui.

« Il y a quinze ans, j'avais décidé de devenir Empereur pour créer un monde meilleur, déclara Kanon. Je voulais permettre au peu de populations encore en vie de pouvoir vivre en paix, et dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Pour cela, je faisais des recherches avec mon frère jumeau sur une énergie nouvelle, qui aurait pu nous permettre de changer la face du monde. Cependant, les choses ne se sont pas passés comme nous le souhaitions. Un soir, alors que nous étions sur une piste prometteuse, je suis allé chercher un ingrédient essentiel à la création de notre énergie en dehors du palais, pendant que Saga continuait les recherches dans notre laboratoire personnel. Quand je suis revenu, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, les gardes m'ont traqué et ont essayé de m'abattre. Ils ont même cru m'avoir, alors j'ai préféré me faire passer pour mort et disparaître sous mon masque et mon pseudonyme... Je n'ai compris que beaucoup plus tard que ce soir là, mon frère avait prit ma place, s'était fait passé pour moi, et m'avait... ou plutôt s'était fait passer pour un traître. Apparemment, j'aurais essayé de le tuer avec notre invention.

\- De quelle invention s'agissait-il ? l'interrogea Camus.

\- Du prototype de notre énergie miracle. A ce moment là, ce n'était encore qu'un gaz aux facultés encore dangereuses et instables que j'avais conçu. L'excuse officielle quant à l'état actuel des choses serait que je l'aurait volontairement empoisonné, pour ensuite laisser mon frère seul avec le gaz pour qu'il soit le seul à être exposé. Il serait mort et j'aurais pris le trône à sa place. Vu comme ça, c'était bien joué.

\- En même temps, vous êtes pas bien intelligent ! »

Kanon leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de briser son moment de flash-back émotion : Angelo, bien évidemment. La plupart des occupants de la pièce l'aurait deviné : il n'y avait que lui pour sortir une remarque d'un niveau de politesse aussi élevé. Néanmoins, le leader de la Résistance ne parut pas le prendre si mal que ça.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Bah, si vous aviez pas exactement la même tête tout les deux, on pourrait vous différencier, et il aurait pas pu prendre votre place ! Vous auriez dû vous teindre les cheveux quand vous étiez plus jeune, et il y aurait jamais eu de problèmes ! »

S'il n'avait pas été confortablement assit dans son fauteuil, Kanon serait sûrement tombé à la renverse face à cette remarque. Et dire qu'il avait cru, un instant, que l'intervention de ce zouave serait intelligente ou constructive. Et bien, non, elle ne pouvait être que stupide, à l'image de celui qui l'exposait.

En tout cas, toute cette histoire était à présent claire dans les esprits des résistants. Le véritable Empereur était bel et bien quelqu'un de bon, mais il se faisait actuellement usurper son identité. Il fallait donc remédier à cela dans les plus brefs délais. Mais comment ? Il y a un détail qui clochait dans ce témoignage, si l'on comparait cette histoire à la mission qu'ils s'apprêtaient à effectuer...

« Est-ce que vous comptez le tuer ? »

Aphrodite avait demandé ça d'une petite voix, pas vraiment sûr de ne pas rouvrir une vieille blessure qui aurait eu du mal à cicatriser.

« La vérité, c'est que je n'ai jamais su si j'avais vraiment fait une erreur avec ce gaz... lui répondit Kanon en baissant les yeux. Peut-être était-il réellement empoisonné ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que mon frère a changé ce jour là. Et je veux découvrir pourquoi. Si je suis devenu le leader de la Résistance, c'est parce que je pense être la seule personne à même de l'arrêter sans l'usage de la violence...

\- Un instant ! l'interrompit Aphrodite. Quand est-ce que votre frère a prit votre place ?

\- Un peu moins de trois ans après mon élection. C'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai crée la Résistance en volant le __Saturnus__ à Saga.

\- Avant la nuit d'assassinat de la Résistance, donc... »

Le suédois sembla réfléchir un moment... Si l'on mettait en place une chronologie entre les différents événements qui s'étaient produit il y a douze ans, on en arrivait à une suite logique de bouleversement importants ayant eu lieu cette année là. Et même sans l'esprit particulièrement brillant de Camus, Aphrodite était capable d'y voir plus clair dans l'histoire de leur pays.

« J'y suis ! cria-t-il victorieux. J'ai réussi à trouver une logique parmi les événements de cette année si particulière !

\- On t'écoute, lui accorda Kanon.

\- Il y a douze ans, même si l'on ne sait pas quelle en est la cause, votre frère, Saga, a prit votre place en tant qu'Empereur. La même année, alors que vous créiez le commencement de la Résistance, l'Empereur actuel -donc, votre frère- a engagé Aiolos comme Premier Ministre. Et c'est exactement au même moment que 'Lia et moi avons remarqué un changement dans son comportement. Donc, je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche au palais, et que Saga et Aiolos en sont tout les deux les victimes. »

S'en suit un long silence ainsi que le passage de quelques anges. Alors que les plus intelligents se répétaient intérieurement les dires d'Aphrodite pour y trouver une logique évidente, que les plus bêtes avaient laissé tomber à la première phrase en se disant que cela n'était sûrement pas de leur niveau et que les autres pouvaient très bien réfléchir pour eux, Aldébaran -qui se situait dans le juste milieu-, sembla trouver une incohérence assez effarante dans les propos de son ami.

« Elle est pas un peu poussée, ta conclusion, là ? Non, parce que là, si je te suis bien, tu parles de virus qui transformerait les gens en vrais connards... Je ne vois vraiment pas où est la logique là dedans. Elle relève du surnaturel, ton histoire !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible qu'ils aient tout les deux changé aussi brusquement, dans un aussi court délais qui plus est. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose au palais à ce moment là, et je compte bien découvrir quoi ! »

C'est vrai que toute cette histoire ne tenait pas vraiment la route. Mais une explication logique, il n'y en avait tout bonnement aucune ! Une telle situation ne devrait pas se produire, en temps normal. Finalement, cette intervention massive de la Résistance qui aurait lieu d'ici peu ne serait pas du luxe, aux vues du nombre de problèmes existants et de mystères à élucider...

* * *

 _ _Quelques jours plus tard, Saturnus.__

Les jours à bord du fier vaisseau de la Résistance passèrent à une vitesse folle pour les membres d' _ _Alternative D__. Pourtant, ils ne faisaient pas grand chose : ils se contentaient de se balader dans cet immense vaisseau de guerre, de fouiner, d'essayer de comprendre son fonctionnement, à quel point il avait été amélioré... En bref, rien de bien passionnant. Angelo, ainsi que les chefs des autres factions de la Résistance qui étaient arrivés depuis, avaient été réquisitionné par Kanon pour mettre en place leur plan d'attaque.

Pendant ce temps, les autres s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient. Camus passait son temps sur ce lit de camp si peu confortable à lire des bouquins inintéressants qu'il avait trouvé à la bibliothèque du __Saturnus__ , Aldébaran tentait de se sociabiliser auprès des autres résistants qui avaient dorénavant élu domicile non loin de chez eux, mais Shura et Aphrodite erraient toujours comme des âmes en peine dans les interminables couloirs du __Saturnus__ , à chercher une activité digne de ce nom.

« Je m'ennuie tellemeeeent... brailla Shura. Aph', dis moi que t'as trouvé quelque chose à faire !

\- Il y a pleins de choses à faire ici Shu' : il y a la très chère bibliothèque de Camus, une salle de sport, une salle d'entraînement, une salle de jeux avec un casino... Y a même une piscine ! C'est un bateau de croisière cet endroit, pas un vaisseau de guerre !

\- Il n'empêche que rien ne me donne envie... »

Il soupira bruyamment. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir en mission. Et il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que leur mission, imaginé par Angelo, pour couper le courant de la ville toute entière ait été confié à d'autres ! Au départ, il avait même été très content que le concept plaise à Kanon. Mais finalement, ce dernier avait préféré confier la mission à des résistants dits « _ _plus expérimentés__ ». Plus expérimentés de mon cul, oui ! C'était eux qui avaient tout mit au point : cette mission, elle leur revenait de droit. Pourtant, le capitaine n'avait rien voulu entendre quant à ses revendications. Et depuis lors, Shura était dans cet état de déprime assez affligeant. Aphrodite avait bien essayé de lui remonter le moral en lui proposant toutes sortes d'activités, mais rien ne lui plaisait, et finalement : la déprime s'était avérée contagieuse, et le beau suédois se trouvait maintenant dans le même état.

Ce fut finalement d'un commun accord qu'ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la salle d'entraînement. S'ils ne pouvaient pas partir en mission, ils pourraient au moins s'entraîner pour celle à venir, à laquelle ils étaient sûrs d'être conviés. Ils empruntèrent donc l'ascenseur qui menait à l'étage supérieur, la salle d'entraînement se trouvant prêt du poste de commandement, à l'avant du vaisseau.

Alors qu'ils sortaient à peine dudit ascenseur, une alarme résonna bruyamment dans les couloirs, changeant les marches des passagers habituellement lentes et décontractées en de vrais pas de course : rapides et désordonnés. Des signaux lumineux rouges clignotaient de partout sans que les deux résistants ne comprennent ce qu'il se passait. Bien qu'ils tentèrent d'arrêter quelques passants pour leur demander plus d'informations sur le sujet, personne ne prit le temps de leur expliquer quoi que ce soit tant la panique était étendue. Se plongeant dans sa bulle, le suédois tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui : ils étaient attaqués, ou quoi ?

Soudain, Aphrodite fut sortit de ses pensées, et violemment secoué par les épaules par la même occasion : par sa poupée blonde préférée, celle qui semblait tant l'apprécier, son masque vissé sur le visage.

« ... Ohé, Aphrodite, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Euh, Shaka... Qu'est-ce que... tu... euh... ? bredouilla-t-il

\- Tu sais tirer, non ?

\- Euh, oui... Enfin, ça va. Je me débrouille... Je ne suis pas de ton ni-...

\- Aucune importance. Viens avec moi ! »

Sans vraiment comprendre la situation, il se sentit comme obliger d'abandonner son ami Shura en plein milieu de cette crise de panique générale pour suivre le blond qui paraissait plus que pressé, et qui le tirait violemment par la manche pour le forcer à avancer plus vite.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? s'enquit Aphrodite, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Tu embarques avec moi.

\- Mais où ça ? On est déjà sur un vaisseau, non ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un deuxième tireur, banane. Ces crétins ont emmené mon équipier sur le champ de bataille pour votre mission de centrale, là. Résultat, quand je dois aller les sauver parce que ces imbéciles ne sont pas capables de pas se faire prendre, je me retrouve tout seul comme un con, sans coéquipier ! Alors j'ai prit le premier que j'ai trouvé. Angelo m'a dit que tu saurais m'aider. T'as intérêt à être à la hauteur ! »

Wha. Il avait un sacré débit de parole, quand il voulait : une vraie furie. M'enfin, ça ne lui empêchait pas de continuer à se plaindre, encore et toujours. Aphrodite se contenta donc de le suivre sans discuter. Discuter avec lui : ça ne servait à rien, Shaka voulant toujours avoir le dernier mot, quitte à menacer la personne avec laquelle il disputait sa joute verbale. Peut-être que s'il réussissait sa mission aux côtés de Shaka avec brio, celui-ci deviendrait moins antipathique à son égard ? Peut-être même qu'il lui dirait merci, soyons fous !

* * *

 _ _Pendant ce temps, poste de commandement, Saturnus.__

Entre les voyants qui clignotaient et les chefs résistants qui paniquaient, Kanon avait de quoi devenir fou. Cette salle de commandement était devenu une vraie cours de récré, ma parole !

En temps normal, quand une de leur mission tournait mal -bien que cela n'arrivait que très rarement-, son équipage savait garder son calme en toute circonstance pour réfléchir posément à la meilleure façon de régler le problème. Là, avec tout ce petit monde à bord, ça avait vite viré à l'anarchie. Le pire, c'est que lui, il avait la situation bien en main, mais personne ne voulait l'écouter ! Du coup, il s'était contenté d'envoyer son tireur d'élite professionnel faire le boulot seul, puisque les autres n'étaient pas vraiment opérationnels, pour le coup.

D'après ce qui lui avait été rapporté, la mission qui consistait à couper le courant de toute la ville et du palais via la centrale principale avait échoué. Malgré le nombre de résistants sur place beaucoup plus élevé, les armes de meilleures qualités et plus nombreuses elles aussi, et le fait qu'ils se soient un peu plus éparpillés dans les ruelles adjacentes, ils avaient encore une fois été prit à revers par l'Empire. A croire qu'ils avaient la poisse avec cette mission. Depuis, leurs alliés sur place devaient sûrement se battre pour leurs vies, et avaient besoin de renforts dans les plus brefs délais.

Cela confirmait au moins une des craintes __du Fantôme__ : ils avaient bel et bien un traître parmi eux. Ce n'était sinon pas possible de se faire doubler de la sorte. Dorénavant, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : le débusquer et lui faire payer pour ses actes. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, cette fois-ci, leur allié anonyme de l'Empire ne les avait pas prévenu... Tout ceci était bien étrange... Il lui faudrait méditer sur la chose... quand il aurait fait cessé tout ce vacarme dans son bureau !

« Bon, maintenant, tout le monde la ferme ! »

Et le silence fut. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon d'avoir une autorité comme la sienne.

* * *

Au même moment, Shaka et Aphrodite arrivaient enfin au hangar principal : celui dans lequel étaient stockés les différents vaisseaux, chasseurs ou hélicoptères qui servaient aux membres de l'équipage du __Saturnus__ pour les différentes missions qu'ils exécutaient en dehors du vaisseau principal. Hangar qui se trouvait à l'extrême arrière du vaisseau, au dernier étage.

Sans même lui expliquer le déroulement des opérations à suivre, le blond de dirigea vers un appareil en particulier : un espèce d'avion de chasse en forme d'étoile à quatre branches, deux ailes et deux postes de pilotage, un à l'avant et un à l'arrière.

« Wha, attends une minute ! paniqua le suédois.

\- Quoi, encore ? Me dit pas que t'as le vertige, pitié...

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça... Mais par contre je ne sais pas piloter !

\- ... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai demandé avant de te prendre avec moi pour t'amener ici ? lui demanda dédaigneusement Shaka.

\- Siii... je savais tirer ? hasarda Aphrodite, qui ne se souvenait déjà plus de la discussion dans les détails alors qu'elle avait eu lieu il y a quelques minutes à peine.

\- Bah voilà. Alors tu vas derrière, tu tires. Moi, je pilote, et je tire. Tu vois, c'est pas bien compliqué à comprendre quand on y met un peu du sien. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ciel bouillonna. Cet individu ne perdait rien pour attendre, à le prendre de haut avec ses airs de princesse mise à mal ! Il en avait vraiment ras le bol d'être prit pour un bon à rien, ou même pire : pour un idiot pas capable de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Il avait juste confondu ce poste de tir avec un second poste de pilotage : pas de quoi en faire un cake ! Mais apparemment, sûrement parce qu'il ne l'appréciait guère de base, Shaka prenait un malin plaisir à prendre n'importe quel événement comme une bonne excuse pour se foutre de lui. Et dire qu'il y a peu, il était vraiment intrigué par le passé de cet ingrat... Les choses changeaient à une vitesse folle ! Ce mec était une vraie peste, en fait.

Ce fut donc sans un mot de plus qu'il alla s'installer à la place qui lui avait été désigné de la façon la plus sympathique du monde. Ils décolèrent en moins d'une minute, direction la centrale principale.

* * *

Après dix bonnes minutes à naviguer en mode furtif, ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de la mission. Les combats au sol faisaient rage, mais pas que ! En effet, l'Empire avait lui aussi fait appel à des chasseurs pour nettoyer la zone. Et plusieurs, à contrario de la Résistance, qui s'était dit qu'envoyer leur meilleur tireur serait largement suffisant. Grave erreur.

Aphrodite pâlit à la vue de la dizaine d'avions de chasse qui se dressaient devant eux, et qui tentaient d'éliminer les survivants résistants encore au sol. Bien vite, il commença même à paniquer : imaginant les pires scénarios possibles s'ils venaient à se faire repérer par ces tueurs.

« Il faut appeler des renforts, Shaka ! Viiite !

\- C'est ça, le nouveau tireur d' _ _Alternative D__ ? Ah bah merde. Angelo devait vraiment être désespéré quand il t'a recruté. Et pour ta gouverne, je suis totalement à même de me charger seul d'aussi peu d'ennemis. »

En entendant le début de sa tirade, le suédois se dit qu'il ne prendrait même pas la peine de lui répondre. Se prendre à son petit jeu ? Non merci. Cependant, il ne réagit pas immédiatement à ce qu'il avait dit par la suite. Et le temps que ça fasse tilt dans sa tête, c'était trop tard : Shaka avait déjà foncé dans le tas pour tirer sur les vaisseaux ennemis.

Et une fois en plein milieu du champ de bataille, Aphrodite se rendit compte qu'il était juste incapable de réagir. Terrorisé par la peur et par sa persuasion qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face à tant d'adversaires, il ne fut capable d'esquisser aucun mouvement. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'entendait pas les réprimandes de son partenaire qui l'insultait de tout les noms face à son inutilité actuelle et au danger qu'il leur faisait courir, juste qu'il était complètement déconnecté du monde et de ce qui l'entourait.

Il y eu encore un instant de vide dans son esprit avant qu'il ne se rende compte de l'inévitable : à force de tirer dans tout les sens, Shaka avait fortement abîmé la structure de plusieurs bâtiments autour d'eux. De hauts bâtiments, qui plus est : et qui commençaient à s'écrouler tout autour d'eux. Ou pire : sur eux.

Etant dos à dos dans cet appareil, Aphrodite fut le seul à voir le cloché de l'église de la ville, le plus haut bâtiment de toute la Communauté Impériale d'Athènes, qui leur tombait droit dessus. Dans un effort qui lui parut presque impossible à fournir, il arriva néanmoins à articuler cette phrase, le plus fort et le plus distinctement qu'il le put :

« Attention, le cloché ! »

Shaka tourna la tête pour voir l'immense cloché qui leur tombait droit dessus. Il tenta une manœuvre d'esquive au dernier moment. En vain.

 _ _Je me souviens avoir vu le cloché nous tomber dessus... Puis, plus rien.__

Trou noir.

* * *

A son réveil, Aphrodite eu vraiment du mal à ouvrir les yeux, à cause de la lumière trop accrue sur le moment. Du coup, il ne put pas discerner grand chose devant lui. Une chose était sûre, en tâtant devant lui, il pouvait reconnaître la forme des manettes de tirs qu'il avait auparavant un peu touché, même s'il ne les avait pas utilisé une seule fois durant leur combat contre l'Empire. Conclusion : il était encore dans le chasseur de Shaka.

Se frottant les yeux, Aphrodite émergea difficilement, s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière du jour. Ils étaient sortit de nuit, et depuis, le soleil était levé. Il avait dû rester dans les vapes un bon moment, du coup. En même temps, vu ce qui leur été arrivé, ils pouvaient s'estimer heureux d'avoir survécu... En parlant de " _ _ils__ "... Il se tourna précipitamment pour chercher son partenaire du regard, au niveau du poste de pilotage. Personne.

La panique s'empara d'Aphrodite. Où était donc passé Shaka ? Pas qu'il l'apprécie particulièrement, c'était plutôt le contraire, mais celui-ci s'étant démené seul pour essayer de les sauver tout les deux, il se devait de s'inquiéter un peu pour lui. Passant la tête au niveau de la vitre, pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors autour du vaisseau, le suédois aperçu le blond planté comme un poireau à quelques mètres de l'endroit où s'était crashé leur appareil.

En utilisant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Aphrodite sortit à son tour du chasseur pour rejoindre son partenaire d'un jour qui fixait le lointain sous son masque, un épais bouquin à la main. Bouquin qui ressemblait à une sorte de manuel à la couverture noire et jaune.

« " _ _Survivre à l'extérieur pour les nuls__ "... »

Aphrodite eut du mal à lire le titre du livre, puisque Shaka ne l'aidait pas vraiment, à le tenir à l'envers. Pourquoi elle se baladait avec ça, la bimbo du dimanche ?

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais avec ce bouquin ? le questionna Aphrodite. »

Quelques anges passèrent sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui soit apportée. Il avait perdu sa langue, ou quoi ? Lui qui trouvait toujours une bonne répartie pour enfoncer celui qui osait lui manquait de respect, ou qui tout simplement osait lui adresser la parole sans son autorisation... Ça la changeait bien, la princesse, de frôler la mort. Finalement, Shaka esquissa un simple mouvement du bras droit pour lui montrer quelque chose droit devant eux. Aphrodite leva le regard pour voir de quoi il retournait : la __Grande Barrière__.

« Oui... C'est la __Grande Barrière__ , Shaka. Celle qui sépare notre ville de __l'extérieur__. Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? Tu ne l'avais jamais vu avant ?

\- C'est toi qui ne comprend pas, Aphrodite. On est du mauvais côté... »

Du mauvais côté ? Mais de quoi il parlait, encore ? Rha, il avait une de ces migraines, là. Impossible de se concentrer. Et Shaka qui ne l'aidait pas, à être aussi flou dans ses propos. Aphrodite se hasarda à regarder autour de lui pour essayer de comprendre.

Désert. Terre sèche. Terre pourrie. Terre contaminée.

Du mauvais côté... Le mauvais côté ! Ça alors, il venait de comprendre. Mais alors, ça voulait dire... qu'ils étaient... à __l'extérieur__ !

« ON VA TOUS MOURIIIIR ! s'écria Aphrodite. »

* * *

 **J'ai écris mon chapitre en un jour, ouaiiis ! xD Bon, je vais sûrement faire une longue pause avec mes vacances d'ici peu. :'C**

 **Sinon, encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews. o/ A la prochaine !**


	10. Perdus à l'extérieur

Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'ils marchaient en silence dans ce désert sans fin qu'était __l'extérieur__ , et Aphrodite commençait à en avoir vraiment marre. Apparemment, Shaka n'était pas décidé à lui adresser la parole de si tôt. Il lui avait seulement dit il y a une petite demie heure qu'il avait repéré une forêt sur le radar à moitié bousillé de son chasseur, et qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à se diriger vers celle-ci. La moitié des équipements de leur appareil étant hors d'état de marche, ils devaient se diriger au plus vite vers le village le plus proche afin de trouver de quoi le réparer. En espérant que les villages de __l'extérieur__ ne soit pas dans un état trop alarmant...

D'après ce qu'il avait entendu des gens de la ville, Aphrodite avait cru comprendre que la peste et autre maladies avaient ravagé __l'extérieur__ dans son intégralité, et qu'il n'y avait plus âme qui vive depuis lors. Leur seule chance de sortir de cet enfer serait de trouver des équipements encore en état de marche dans un village abandonné pour remplacer les leurs. Malheureusement, ils ne savaient ni l'un ni l'autre comment les gens de __l'extérieur__ avait tenté de survivre, quels matériaux ils utilisaient... Ils verraient une fois sur place. Enfin, en supposant qu'ils y arrivent...

Une fois qu'ils eurent enfin pénétré dans ladite forêt, Shaka commença à s'agiter. Apparemment, il n'était pas très rassuré à l'idée de se balader de la sorte de l'autre côté de la __Grande Barrière__. Alors qu'ils avançaient toujours, malgré que leur marche se soit quelque peu accélérée, le beau suédois se hasarda à entamer une conversation, pour deux raisons. La première étant qu'il s'ennuyait ferme. La seconde étant qu'il voulait tenter de relaxer son camarade, et de réduire la tension qui régnait entre eux, par la même occasion.

« Tu ne parais pas au top de ta forme, lui fit remarquer Aphrodite. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est... En fait, quand je me suis engagé sur le __Saturnus__ , j'étais prêt à mourir pour... Non, je dirais même que je voulais mourir pour ma cause. Mais là... là... »

Le blond marqua une légère pause, fixant le sol en serrant les poings.

« Là je vais mourir comme une merde, infecté par une de ces maladies ! gémit-il. Il en est hors de question ! Je veux mourir en accomplissant quelque chose de grand ! »

Aphrodite ouvrit de grands yeux face à cette révélation. Vouloir mourir ? En voilà un drôle de projet. Même ses amis d' _ _Alternative D__ , qui avaient eu des vies de merde, avaient perdus leurs familles et leur dignité pendant leur enfance, ne voulaient pas mourir pour autant. Il fallait vraiment être désespéré pour ça... ou alors vraiment dévoué à sa cause. Mais il n'avait pas tord sur un point : mourir de la peste juste avant leur grande attaque serait vraiment stupide.

C'est donc sur cette idée là qu'ils continuèrent leur ascension à l'intérieur de la forêt, qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Aphrodite s'arrêta néanmoins un instant. Bizarre. Il avait cru entendre un bruit. M'enfin, ça paraissait un peu compromis puisqu'il n'y avait plus âme qui vivent dans cette forêt... ni dans l'extérieur tout entier, en fait. Pourtant, il était persuadé d'avoir entendu un bruit. Quelque part, en haut, dans les arbres. Le voyant observer les cimes des arbres de manière méthodique et complètement absurde vu de l'extérieur, Shaka commença à se poser des questions.

« Bah alors ? T'avais jamais vus d'arbres, le tireur de génie ? lui demanda Shaka, un léger sourire mesquin sous son masque.

\- Attention ! »

Là haut, dans les arbres, Aphrodite l'avait enfin repéré. Il n'avait eu le temps de jeter qu'un bref coup d'œil, et même si cela semblait improbable, il avait cru discerner une silhouette humaine, avec une sorte d'arbalète à la main, pointée vers son compagnon. Sans trop savoir s'il faisait une connerie ou non, Aphrodite avait bondit sur Shaka pour le plaquer au sol.

Le blond prit une demie seconde pour prendre connaissance de ce qu'il venait de se passer, et se releva difficilement par la même occasion pour s'asseoir dans une position plus convenable. Son masque chuta lourdement sur le sol : brisé en deux. Il put néanmoins remarquer le long filet de sang qui coulait de sa joue à son cou, marquant le fait que quelque chose l'ait éraflé au visage. Sur un arbre un peu plus loin, était planté un carreau d'arbalète. Sans être un génie pour autant, Shaka fut en mesure de calculer qu'il se trouvait auparavant en plein dans la trajectoire entre l'arbalète et cet arbre. Ce qui voulait dire que... Aphrodite lui avait sauvé la vie ?

Il ne put pas réfléchir à ceci plus longtemps, ni même bredouiller un quelconque mot de remerciement, qu'il s'aperçue à son tour qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. En effet, tout autour d'eux, cachés très hauts dans les arbres, se trouvaient des silhouettes qui pointaient leurs arbalètes droit vers eux. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, même si ce fut sûrement dû à la panique, le suédois ne trouva que ceci à répliquer :

« Ne tirez pas, s'il vous plaît ! On est pas contre vous, on... -on est des résistants !

\- Mais t'es con ou quoi ?! le réprimanda Shaka. S'ils sont de l'Empire, elle est carrément naze, ton excuse ! Ils vont nous buter ! »

Alors que Shaka commençait à paniquer à son tour, lui qui aurait préféré que son camarade la ferme deux minutes pour pouvoir trouver lui-même une meilleure répartie, un homme s'approcha d'eux. Il portait une longue cape qui recouvrait presque intégralement son corps ainsi qu'un __dǒulì__ (1) vissé sur la tête, cachant légèrement son épaisse chevelure brune ainsi que son visage. Il était resté tranquillement adossé contre un tronc pendant tout ce temps, à admirer la façon dont ils s'emmêlaient les pinceaux, un sourire en coin, et se décidait enfin à intervenir. Il fit signe à ses compagnons de baisser leurs armes.

« Ne faîtes rien, les amis. »

Il s'avança près d'eux et se baissa jusqu'à leur niveau pour leur adresser son plus beau sourire, avant de continuer...

« Après tout, ce serait du gâchis de tirer sur deux jolies filles perdues en forêt !

\- ON EST PAS DES FILLES, PUTAIN ! »

Ils avaient criés ça tout les deux, d'une seule voix. Avant de se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'ils aient eu. Après tout, peut-être que ces gars venaient d'une tribu vénérant les femmes, et qu'ils les sacrifieraient en sachant qu'ils n'en étaient pas. Oui, en fait, ils auraient mieux fait de se faire passer pour des filles : si déjà ils avaient le physique pour.

« Oh, c'est vrai ? Dommage... soupira-t-il. »

Le brun avait dit ça avec une moue qui paraissait vraiment déçue. Bordel de bordel, il leur aurait fait quoi, si ça avait vraiment été des filles ?

« Bon, bah vous pouvez les tuer, finalement !

\- Aaahh ! Non non non non non ! paniqua Aphrodite. Nous tuez pas, je vous en pris ! Je peux m'habiller en fille, si vous voulez ! ... Lui aussi !

\- D'où tu décides si je me travestis ou pas ? Il en est hors de question. J'ai un restant de dignité à conserver, moi.

\- Non mais je déconnais, ein... »

Le suédois se figea un instant. Son visage vira au pourpre. Non mais il pouvait pas dire ça plus tôt, l'indigène ? Avant qu'il ne se ridiculise bêtement à chercher des alternatives, non mais ! Plus aucun respect...

Les tireurs cachés dans les arbres se décidèrent finalement à descendre à leur tour, voyant que la fête était finie, et que leur camarade avait enfin fini de faire mu-muse. L'un d'entre eux, avec de longs cheveux blonds et ébouriffés aux reflets verts, vint même le rejoindre pour le réprimander.

« Tu es fier de toi, Dohko ? Il va se pisser dessus maintenant... Faire des blagues aux gens de __l'intérieur__ , je vous jure... Tu n'avais pas une meilleure idée, encore ?

\- Ah... Parce qu'ils sont de __l'intérieur__ ? Bah pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Parce que j'étais à dix mètres de toi, espèce de crétin ! s'énerva-t-il. »

Le tireur soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Et ce fut finalement avec dix bonnes secondes de temps de réaction que Shaka réagit à la discussion des deux nouveaux venus.

« Si je peux me permettre... comment saviez vous que nous venions de __l'intérieur__ ? ...

\- Bah moi je savez pas, en fait...

\- Votre ami a parlé de résistants. Il n'y a pas de résistants chez nous, alors la question est vite réglée. Et puis, les autres savent très bien qu'il s'agit de notre territoire ici. Personne n'oserait s'y aventurer parmi les nôtres. »

Shaka aurait bien fait remarquer à ce moment là que cet individu aux cheveux bleus ciel qui l'accompagnait n'était pas son ami, mais l'individu en question le devança en posant une question bien plus importante : que tout le monde avait cependant oubliée.

« Attendez un instant... Mais vous êtes qui, vous ? On nous a dit qu'il y avait plus personne à __l'extérieur__ ! Que tout le monde avait été tué par la peste ! C'est quoi, ce délire ?

\- Bah on vous a menti... jugea bon de noter ledit Dohko.

\- Dohko... Fermes la deux minutes, et réfléchis à quelque chose d'intelligent à dire pour ta prochaine intervention. Pour répondre à ta question : nous sommes le peuple de ce que vous appelez communément __l'extérieur__. Je m'appelle Shion et l'imbécile à mes côtés se nomme Dohko. En réalité, il n'y a pas une grande différence entre cet endroit et les villes dans lesquelles vous habitez...

\- Si, quand même ! On a pas de dictature, chez nous ! ... Elle te plaît, cette intervention, ein ? »

Shion le fixa d'un air qui en disait long sur la question. En fait, il aurait préféré qu'il la ferme pour de bon : bonnes interventions ou non. Après tout, c'était dur d'expliquer à ces simples d'esprits de __l'intérieur__ qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et que le monde de dehors était tout aussi pur que leurs villes géantes... voir plus. Ou du moins, beaucoup moins corrompu.

« En fait, si vous voulez mieux comprendre, il vaudrait mieux que vous nous suiviez. On ne va pas vous abandonner en plein milieu de cette forêt, tout de même. »

Shaka, qui habituellement n'était étonné de rien, fut néanmoins interpellé par quelque chose. Un détail chez leur interlocuteur qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant.

« Excusez moi... Les marques sur votre front, c'est de naissance ?

\- C'est exact. Pourquoi, vous avez déjà rencontré une autre personnes avec les mêmes qui vous aurait dit cela ?

\- ... Il se pourrait bien, oui. »

Shion parut pour le coup un peu étonné de la réponse que lui avait apporté ce résistant. Comme si cela était particulièrement improbable.

Voyant qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour briser le trouble actuel qui planait entre les deux hommes, le brun sentit qu'il devait intervenir pour faire avancer les choses, et tendit une main amicale au suédois pour l'aider à se relever, qui la saisit en lui adressant un sourire de remerciement en retour, puis à Shaka, qui... l'esquiva, tout simplement.

« Non, c'est bon ! se défendit-il. Je peux très bien me relever par moi-même...

\- Bah ça va, cool... Dis tout de suite que j'ai la peste... grogna le principal intéressé. »

Pour éviter toute maladie mortelle et infectieuse, mieux valait éviter tout contact avec ces indigènes de __l'extérieur__ , Shaka le savait bien. Alors il était quitte à faire mauvaise figure, juste pour éviter tout dérangement. Aucune importance, tant qu'il rentrait chez lui indemne et en bonne santé pour mourir d'une façon un peu plus glorieuse...

* * *

Après avoir traversé la grande forêt en long, en large et en travers, ils étaient enfin arrivés dans un petit village modeste, celui dans lequel habitaient leurs hôtes du jour. Et après s'être installés autour d'une tasse de café, que Shaka n'avait bien évidemment pas touchée, ils avaient commencé à parler du sujet qui semblait être le plus important aux yeux d'Aphrodite : comment les gens de __l'extérieur__ avaient-ils réussi à survivre dans ce milieu hostile et contaminé par diverses maladies ?

« Comment avez vous survécu ? demanda Aphrodite en toute simplicité. On nous a dit que tout le monde avait péri à cause des maladies...

\- Parce qu'il y a jamais eu de peste, ma jolie. Tout simplement, lui répondit Dohko sur un ton triomphant.

\- La vérité, le corrigea Shion, c'est qu'elle n'a pas duré longtemps. Avant même que le renforcement de la __Grande Barrière__ ne se fasse, les maladies à __l'extérieur__ étaient déjà quasiment inexistantes. Ou du moins, il y en avait autant à __l'extérieur__ qu'à __l'intérieur__ , et les malades n'étaient même pas contagieux. Alors, ça ne justifiait pas de nous laisser dehors...

\- En gros, l'Empereur a juste décidé qu'il y avait des gens qu'il pouvait pas blairer et qu'il préférait les laisser crever, ou qu'ils se débrouillent tout seuls ! »

Aphrodite comprenait un peu mieux, dorénavant. C'est vrai que les maladies non-infectieuses, il connaissait ça : puisque ses parents en était mort. Et, aux dernières nouvelles, il n'avait jamais été contaminé, lui. Mais pour le coup, une question importante subsistait avec cette histoire de laissés pour compte.

« Comment ont-ils été choisis, ceux qui avaient le droit d'entrer ?

\- A la base, ça s'est fait sur le système du __premier arrivé, premier servi__. Quelques années après l'arrivée au pouvoir de l'Empereur, alors que les demandes continuaient à fuser et que la place à l'intérieur de l'enceinte ne suffisait pas pour laisser entrer tout le monde, il a offert droit d'asile aux familles les plus aisées, laissant les pauvres à __l'extérieur__. Du moins, c'est ce dont je me souviens...

\- En plus, ça n'a aucun sens, de faire entrer les riches ! C'est vrai, quoi. C'est pas parce qu'ils sont riches qu'ils sont moins malades que nous ! se plaignit Dohko. »

Il n'avait pas tord. Après, la raison était sûrement très simple : peut-être qu'il s'était juste dit que les bourgeois seraient plus à même de faire marcher la société de consommation au sein de la Communauté Impériale d'Athènes, alors que les pauvres, qui se retrouveraient à la rue, ne lui serviraient à rien. L'Empereur était une personne cruelle. Ça ne l'aurait étonné qu'à moitié qu'il ai pensé de cette manière. Seulement, il l'avait habitué à des réactions plus intelligentes que cela. Il avait sûrement une autre idée derrière la tête... Enfin, ça faisait une énigme de plus à laisser de côté, pour le coup. C'est que son cerveau commençait à être rempli, là !

Alors qu'Aphrodite bataillait avec lui-même pour emmagasiner le plus d'informations possible, Shaka, adossé contre un mur dans un coin de la pièce, semblait ailleurs. Quelque chose le turlupinait. Une chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec tout les sujets importants dont ils parlaient actuellement. Peut-être attendait-il la fin de cette conversation-ci pour enchaîner sur quelque chose de plus important à ses yeux ? Le suédois se contenta de l'observer en silence d'un air mi-surpris, mi-inquiet, avant de continuer sa conversation actuelle avec les deux autres.

« Du coup, vous avez une dent, contre l'Empire ?

\- Bien sûr. Tout les gens de __l'extérieur__ sont contre l'Empereur. Puisque c'est lui-même qui nous a laissé dehors. Même si notre lieu de vie n'est plus vraiment contaminé, il est quand même bien plus difficile de survivre ici que de l'autre côté de la __Grande Barrière__. Si c'était possible, on vous aurait déjà tous rejoint de l'autre côté...

\- Et si on vous en offrait la possibilité ? »

Sur le coup, Aphrodite avait sursauté. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que son camarade s'intéresse à la conversation aussi soudainement. Cependant, la Résistance semblant être sa seule préoccupation dans la vie, ce n'était peut-être pas si étonnant que ça. Pourtant, il était persuadé que Shaka pensait à autre chose, tout à l'heure...

« Et comment feriez-vous cela ? l'interrogea Shion, qui paraissait tout à coup aussi intéressé que lui sur le sujet.

\- Je suis le tireur d'élite de la plus grande faction de la Résistance jamais connue. Abattre l'Empereur est notre première priorité. Nous sommes actuellement entrain de concevoir un plan qui nous permettrait de détruire l'Empire d'un seul coup. Malheureusement, même si mon capitaine a convoqué toutes les factions de la Résistance à le rejoindre, nous manquons encore cruellement d'effectifs. Et nous serions très heureux de vous compter parmi nous. »

Les deux compères se regardèrent un long moment, semblant réfléchir à leur intérêt quant à leur collaboration pour ce plan. Ils avaient autant à gagner qu'à perdre. En effet, pouvoir vivre dans un lieu plus sécurisé et mieux loti qu'était __l'intérieur__ était une aubaine, mais ils savaient tout les deux très bien qu'il n'existait aucune guerre sans sacrifices au préalable, même s'ils n'avaient jamais participé à l'une d'entre elles. Malgré le fait qu'il soit encore perplexe quant à leur décision, Shion se hasarda tout de même à lui demander ceci :

« Et en quoi consiste votre plan ?

\- Si vous nous rejoignez, le capitaine pourra vous expliquer le plan dans les détails, ainsi que le rôle que vous y jouerez. Même moi, je ne connais pas encore tout du déroulement des opérations... Mon chef craint qu'il y ai une fuite parmi les nôtres, alors il préfère rester vigilent pour le moment, afin de ne pas donner d'information décisive à celui qui s'avérerait être l'agent double qui se joue de nous depuis un moment déjà... »

Il marqua une légère pause après cette tirade qu'il avait balancé d'une traite, sans même penser à reprendre son souffle, avant de continuer sur sa lancée pour expliquer brièvement ce qu'il savait et dont il pouvait parler sur le moment.

« Cependant, ce que je sais, c'est que nous n'avons plus énormément de temps... Je dois retourner voir l'Empereur d'ici deux petites semaines pour sauvegarder la couverture que j'ai auprès de lui. Et, si nous ne rencontrons pas plus d'imprévus, nous devrions lancer notre attaque collective au même moment, afin de le prendre par surprise et de minimiser les pertes.

\- C'est quoi, ta couverture ? lui demanda Dohko avec de grands yeux. Toi aussi, tu joues les agents doubles ?

\- Il y a un peu de ça, oui. En fait je me fais passer pour l'ambassadeur de la Communauté Impériale de Moscou, qui devait signer un traité de paix et d'alliance avec l'Empereur. Si tout se passe comme prévu, je serais en mesure de faire pénétrer la Résistance dans le palais, pour nous permettre de combattre de l'intérieur.

\- C'est ingénieux, en effet, avoua Shion. »

Ce plan avait prit du temps à être concocté, ça se voyait. Ainsi, ça permettait à chaque détail d'être examiné à l'avance afin de trouver le bon moyen de tout mettre en marche, sans rencontrer de problèmes.

« De quoi avez-vous besoin ? conclu-t-il finalement. »

Aphrodite ne put s'empêcher un sourire face à cette réponse, qui paraissait aussi positive qu'inespérée. Son camarade, lui, resta de marbre.

« Notre chasseur s'est écrasé ici lors d'un conflit à __l'intérieur__. Il nous faudrait des hommes et des matériaux pour le réparer, dans un premier temps, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

\- Ensuite, il nous faudrait évidemment des combattants prêts à risquer leurs vies pour leur cause, et qui seraient prêts à se battre à nos côtés.

\- Je ferais en sorte que vous bénéficiez du nécessaire, dans ce cas. »

C'est ainsi que se termina leur conversation. Avec l'aide de leurs invités, leurs hôtes s'attelèrent à la dure tâche qu'était de trouver ce qu'il leur faudrait pour réparer leur appareil endommagé, avant de réfléchir au reste. D'après les dires de Shion, cela leur prendrait sûrement quelques jours : le temps de ramener l'avion de chasse au village, de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, et d'ensuite effectuer les réparations nécessaires. Les deux résistants en avait donc pour quelques temps à rester parmi eux, avant de pouvoir retourner sur le __Saturnu__ s...

* * *

Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'Aphrodite s'était assit sur les marches du perron de la pharmacie du village, pour méditer sur tout ce qu'il avait apprit le jour même. Ils en savaient, des choses sur __l'extérieur__ , dorénavant. Et si, comme promis, Shion leur offrait les matériaux et les hommes nécessaires à la reconstruction de leur chasseur, ils pourraient retourner sur le __Saturnus__ d'ici peu, afin d'offrir une bonne nouvelle à la Résistance : ils pouvaient compter de nouveaux alliés parmi leurs rangs. En espérant que les autres n'aient pas rencontré de problèmes de leur côté pendant ce temps...

Le suédois fut vite sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée de son camarade, qui s'assit à ses côtés sur les marches, un air rêveur et pas forcément à l'aise gravé sur le visage. Il paraissait un peu gêné. Normalement, Shaka n'avait peur de rien ni de personne. Et là, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce village, il paraissait changé. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état ?

« Je... -Je... bredouilla-t-il en rougissant. Je tenais à te remercier... de m'avoir sauvé... tout à l'heure.

\- Oh, mais de rien. Tu nous as sauvé tout les deux quand on s'est crashé, en limitant les dégâts, alors que j'ai été juste inutile et qu'on aurait pu mourir tout les deux à cause de moi... Je tenais juste à te rendre la pareille.

\- Non... Justement. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé... J'ai fais ça uniquement pour moi. Je t'assure, si tu étais mort, ça ne m'aurait sûrement rien fait... Ah ! Je suis horrible...

\- Ne dis pas ça... »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Aphrodite le rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait comme l'impression que cette journée les avait rapproché, et c'était tant mieux comme ça. Au moins, il n'y aurait plus cette tension horrible qui planerait entre eux deux.

« Je voulais m'excuser... aussi... continua le blond dans les bras de son ami.

\- T'excuser pour quoi ? l'interrogea Aphrodite.

\- Pour t'avoir mal jugé. Quand on s'est rencontré : tu ne m'as pas plu, et depuis, j'étais resté bêtement bloqué sur cette idée sans fondements que je m'étais faite de toi... Je veux faire quelque chose pour toi pour me faire pardonner : poses moi n'importe quelle question, et je te répondrais. »

Le suédois écarquilla de grands yeux. Quand il parlait de questions... c'était de questions en rapport avec son passé, dont il parlait ? Il se rappelait encore amèrement de sa réaction la dernière fois qu'ils avaient abordé ce sujet. Enfin, toujours était-il que, malgré le fait qu'il se pose des centaines de questions à son sujet, il y en avait une qui permettrait de répondre à la plupart des interrogations qu'il s'était posé depuis qu'il avait rencontré ses nouveaux amis.

« Shaka... est-ce que tu as fait partit d' _ _Alternative D__ ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Oui, répondit Shaka après s'être dégagé de son étreinte. A l'époque, j'étais le cinquième membre. »

Voilà. Ceci éclairait pas mal de choses, en effet. La cinquième chambre, la tenue de résistant que lui avait offert Angelo quand il avait rejoint le groupe, le fusil de tireur d'élite qu'ils possédaient sans en avoir l'utilité, le fait que Shaka connaisse les autres... S'ils avaient eu un autre membre par le passé, cela devenait alors tout à fait logique. Après, la question qui subsistait fut de savoir pourquoi il avait quitté le groupe... Mais, après tout, Shaka avait peut-être raison : peut-être que tout ceci ne le regardait pas, et qu'il n'avait pas à savoir. C'était son passé et pas celui d'un autre. Il avait le droit de préserver ses secrets, s'il le voulait.

Cependant, quelque chose interpella Aphrodite dans les propos tenus par son ami... Le cinquième membre, avait-il dit. Si l'on y réfléchissait plus intensément, cela posait une incohérence : il y avait bien quatre membres qui faisaient partit du groupe avant que le suédois ne les rejoigne, sauf que Shura lui avait dit bien explicitement qu'il ne connaissait pas Shaka...

« Y a un truc que je comprend pas, enchaîna Aphrodite. Shura a été recruté après toi, puisque vous ne vous connaissiez pas... Avant, il n'y avait qu'Angelo, Aldé et Cam'... Donc, tu es le quatrième, du coup, non ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas immédiatement, et baissa les yeux pour fixer son regard sur un point perdu sur les marches sous ses pieds. Apparemment, Aphrodite avait encore touché un point sensible, là. Et il le regrettait déjà.

« Laisses tomber, s'excusa Aphrodite. Fais comme si j'avais rien dit...

\- Non. C'est bon... Je me suis engager à te répondre. »

Sans un mot de plus, et sans même tourner le regard vers lui, Shaka fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour en extirper une photo qu'il lui tendit. Sur ladite photo, on pouvait le voir lui, beaucoup plus jeune, avec un autre adolescent, qui avait les mêmes marques étranges sur le front que Shion. Tout deux avec de beaux sourires gravés sur leurs lèvres, en faisant des grimaces. Le genre de sourire que le tireur d'élite du __Saturnus__ n'avait pas esquissé une seule fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés...

« Il est mignon... Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est Mû. Le fondateur d' _ _Alternative D__. C'est lui qui m'a recruté, il y a six ans. »

Aphrodite marqua un arrêt sous l'effet du choc. Le... quoi ?

« Un instant ! Ce n'est pas Angelo, le fondateur d' _ _Alternative D__ ?

\- Si je te dis que non.

\- Mais... mais... Pourquoi il n'en a jamais parlé ? Je comprend pas...

\- Il s'est engagé à ne pas le faire. Si tu connaissais toute l'histoire, tu comprendrais sûrement mieux... Je pense qu'il est temps que tu saches ce qu'il s'est réellement passé entre nous. »

Le suédois était en proie à des sentiments contraires. En même temps, il voulait tout savoir, lui qui était la plupart du temps perdu lorsqu'il s'agissait du passé de ses nouveaux compagnons. D'un autre côté, au fond de lui, il la sentait encore : l'histoire qui finissait mal.

« Tout a commencé il y a six ans, commença Shaka. Dans un bar de dépravés qui s'appelait __la Sirène Dansante__... »

* * *

(1) : terme chinois utilisé pour qualifier le chapeau... chinois, en fait. /prend la porte/

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonjour. :3 J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, encore une fois. Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer. ~**

 **Sinon, je ne sais pas si ce sera mon dernier, ou si j'aurais le temps d'en écrire un, ou même deux, avant de partir en vacances. xD Du coup, je verrais. Enfin bref, j'espère ne pas trop vous faire attendre quand je reviendrais en septembre. T_T'**


	11. Âmes sœurs

__6 ans plus tôt, un bar de la Communauté Impériale d'Athènes : la Sirène Dansante.__

« Je trouve ça déplorable...

\- Hum ? »

Angelo émergea difficilement de ses pensées. Ce soir, ils prenaient un repos bien mérité après la réussite d'un dure mission, et il n'avait pas trop la tête à parler. D'ailleurs, Aldébaran et Camus paraissaient savourer le silence environnant au moins autant que lui. Malheureusement pour eux, Mû n'était pas de cet avis. Un vrai moulin à parole, ce gamin, je vous jure ! Angelo se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté de rejoindre un adolescent surexcité de trois ans de moins que lui, qui lui avait fait des promesses de liberté et de bonheur dans la Résistance.

Et outre son apparence un peu efféminée et ses cheveux mauves à la couleur plutôt douteuse, ledit gamin avait toujours quelque chose à dire. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que, parfois, on veuille rester au calme, se déconnecter du monde, ne rien dire... Mais avec le temps, Angelo avait fini par comprendre que, dans ces moments là, il valait mieux le laisser parler, quitte à ne l'écouter que d'une oreille, plutôt que de le remballer bien sèchement. De toute façon, quand il avait quelque chose à dire : il n'abandonnait jamais !

« Qu'est-ce qui est déplorable ? soupira-t-il, en espérant avoir enfin la paix.

\- La serveuse, affirma l'adolescent en pointant une jeune fille du doigt. Ils la traitent comme une prostituée... »

Angelo, dans le minimum de politesse dont il faisait parfois part, voulut néanmoins faire l'effort de voir de quoi parlait son ami, et tourna la tête vers la direction indiquée. En effet, il pouvait y voir une jeune serveuse. Une adolescente elle aussi, blonde avec un chignon fait à la va vite et retenu par deux baguettes chinoises, aux traits asiatiques... Jolie, malgré les nombreuses ecchymoses et cicatrices sur son corps pâle. Mais trop jeune pour lui. La pauvre fille, vêtue d'une mini jupe particulièrement courte, tentait tant bien que mal de servir une bande de loubards qui s'amusaient à la reluquer et à la chauffer.

« Ils me dégoûtent. Ils peuvent pas la laisser tranquille ? grogna Mû.

\- C'est la vie, mon pauvre Mû, intervint Camus. Il y a des gens qui ne trouvent pas de meilleur moyen pour s'amuser.

\- Après tout, ajouta Aldébaran à son tour, ça devient de plus en plus difficile de s'amuser en période de guerre... Mais je te rejoins sur ce point : ils pourraient éviter ce genre de manières. C'est de très mauvais goût.

\- Mais je comprend pas... Pourquoi elle se défend pas ?

\- A tout les coups, elle vit ici. C'est de plus en plus courant. Si c'est le cas, elle peut pas se permettre de renoncer à son job et au toit sous lequel elle vit...

\- C'est horrible ! gémit Mû. Attendez, j'ai une idée !

\- NON ! Je t'arrêtes tout de suite. Il en est hors de question. »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Angelo sentait bien qu'elle allait arrivée, celle là. A chaque fois que Mû tombait pas hasard sur une personne dans le besoin -et de nos jours, c'était de plus en plus fréquent-, il se sentait obligé de la prendre sous son aile. Et, à chaque fois, il demandait à Angelo s'il pouvait la recruter parmi le groupe. Un instinct de mère poule sûrement. Ou dû à la trop grande gentillesse de l'adolescent. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'aînée du groupe se sentait mal à chaque fois : à devoir refuser. Mais ils étaient un groupe résistant, des soldats, après tout : pas un orphelinat, ou que sais-je ! Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de recruter chaque personne dans le besoin qu'ils rencontraient...

Enfin, toujours est-il qu'après sa mésaventure à la table voisine, ladite jolie fille a qui Mû aurait volontiers porté secours vint prendre leur commande à eux.

« Je...-je peux vous servir quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Alors oui ! Moi je prendrais bien un... »

Alors qu'il était bien lancé dans sa réplique, Mû fut comme foudroyé quand il leva les yeux et croisa le magnifique regard océan de son interlocutrice. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau que ses yeux. Et en y repensant un peu plus, son visage aussi était d'une extrême beauté. Il resta figé un long moment à la contempler, alors que le visage de cette dernière virait au rouge pivoine. Sûrement dû à une quelconque gêne. Ou pas... Les trois autre occupants de la tablée les regardèrent se fixer ainsi d'un air perplexe, n'osant pas briser l'étrange silence qui s'était imposé. Ce fut finalement la jeune serveuse qui détourna le regard la première, fixant son regard sur ses pieds pour ne pas être intimidée davantage.

« Donc, que...-que voulez vous ?

\- Toi. »

A ces mots, elle releva la tête pour le reluquer avec de grands yeux emplis d'incompréhension. Toujours aussi beaux. Mû se contenta de lui sourire bêtement en s'avachissant un peu plus sur la table, posant son menton sur ses mains croisés devant lui.

« P-Pardon ? bafouilla-t-elle.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu avais un visage de princesse ? ... Tu es vraiment magnifique, tu sais.

\- Je... euh, merci... mais non. Et je ne vois pas le rapport...

\- Et bien, je te veux toi : toi ! répéta Mû d'un ton mi-vexé, mi-amusé. Rejoins mon groupe ! Et je te ferais quitter cet enfer. Ton boss doit être un sacré salaud à t'obliger à t'habiller ainsi, je le sens !

\- Mais Mû ! s'indigna Angelo. Je viens pas de te dire que...

\- Mais elle est toute mignonne et toute gentille ! le coupa son ami. Elle est encore plus ravissante de près, en plus ! Je vais pas l'abandonner ici, elle a l'air d'avoir une vie horrible ! »

Alors que les deux résistants avaient entamé une dispute de mille jours et mille nuits, exposant leurs arguments tour à tour, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un tribunal, la pauvre serveuse ne savait plus où se placer. Quand on avait vécu toute une vie à être traitée comme de la merde, un si soudain accès d'intérêt envers sa personne avait le don d'en perturber plus d'un. Pourquoi ce jeune homme était-il aussi gentil avec elle ? Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, jamais personne ne l'avait traitée de la sorte. Jamais personne ne la traitait comme une personne capable de sentiments, de toute manière : juste comme un simple objet. Ce genre d'objet avec lequel on s'amuse un temps, avant de s'en lasser et de le laisser traîner dans un coin, afin qu'il prenne la poussière. Et puis, quelle était cette étrange sensation qu'elle avait ressentit quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés ? C'était si agréable... Les interrogations fusaient en elle sans qu'elle ne puisse répondre à une seule d'entre elles, alors que tout se brouillait dans sa tête.

« Je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser ! »

Elle avait lancé ça si soudainement, prise d'un élan de peur. Et une seconde plus tard, elle avait quatre paires d'yeux attentifs rivées sur elle, ce qui la fit à nouveau virer au rouge.

« Je... je suis touchée par cette attention... Merci, vraiment. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça peut me faire plaisir, mais... mais je ne peux pas, c'est tout... Et...

\- Hey, chérie ! »

Sûrement habituée à se faire appeler de la sorte, la blonde, qui s'était reconnue à travers ce si pitoyable surnom, se retourna vivement vers un des loubards de tout à l'heure, qui l'avait rappelé. N'osant plus vraiment défier à nouveau le regard de Mû qui avait le don de la faire douter, elle décida de rejoindre l'autre homme sans plus d'histoire, et au pas de course, alors que les quatre résistants la regardaient faire en silence. Quoi que Mû eu une très forte envie de protester...

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? s'enquit-elle dans un sourire forcé.

\- J'ai fais tomber mon stylo. Là, juste derrière toi. Tu pourrais me le ramasser ?

\- Oh... oui. Aucun problème... »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se baisser pour ramasser ledit stylo qu'elle avait repéré sur le sol, et que les membres de la tablée ne se seraient pas fait prier pour observer la scène, une main rattrapa vivement son poignée en plein vol, l'arrêtant net dans son élan.

« Non. Elle ne ramassera rien du tout. Fais le toi-même. »

La serveuse leva les yeux, auparavant rivés sur l'objet qu'elle comptait récupérer, pour croiser ce magnifique regard émeraude, qu'elle avait eu la chance de pouvoir contempler un peu plus tôt.

« En-encore vous ?

\- Bien sûr, ma princesse. Comme tu as refuser de me rejoindre, j'ai décidé de changer de plan.

\- Et... et que comptez vous faire, au juste ?

\- Je vais te kidnapper, pardi ! lui lança-t-il joyeusement. »

En entendant ça, elle fut juste incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Ni de répondre, ni même de montrer un tant sois peu de résistance. Elle avait juste envie de pleurer, là. Pas de tristesse, non : de joie. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un qui lui faisait autant d'effet, sans même qu'elle sache pourquoi. Et que ladite personne s'intéresse autant à elle, au point de vouloir l'arracher de force à cette vie qu'elle haïssant tant, ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. C'en était presque trop beau.

Alors que Mû la tirait aussi vivement que rapidement vers la sortie, sentant qu'il allait vite créer du grabuge en kidnappant une serveuse de la sorte, il fut fauché net dans sa course par l'arrivée du dirigeant du bar dans la pièce : mauvais timing.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe, ici ? grogna-t-il.

\- Alors, euh... en fait... C'est vachement compliqué à expliquer, vous savez... »

Voyant qu'il s'emmêlait dans ses explications et que ça n'allait pas tarder à exploser du côté du directeur, Aldébaran, toujours assit à la table avec les deux autres, jugea bon de proposer ceci à ses amis :

« Euh... On devrait pas aller l'aider, là ?

\- C'est son problème, répondit sèchement Camus. Il n'a qu'à se débrouiller seul.

\- Et puis, il doit avoir l'habitude, avec le temps, ajouta à son tour Angelo. Mû ne s'attire pas seulement les ennuis : il les créé. »

De son côté, Mû était toujours en pleine joute verbale avec l'autre homme, qui ne paraissait absolument pas apprécier le fait qu'il kidnappe l'une de ses employés. Et comme tout ceci ne débouchait sur rien de bon, il se sentit obligé de proposer une autre alternative.

« Bon, d'accort ! Si vous insistez, je vous l'achète ! proposa-t-il. Mais je vous préviens, je suis un peu fauché ces temps-ci... C'est la dèche, voyez vous...

\- Laissez tomber, intervint la serveuse. Je ne suis pas à vendre. Insister ne servira à rien. Malheureusement...

\- Mais, ma princesse... »

Sans un mot de plus, ni même un coup d'œil pour ne pas regretter ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, la blonde se retourna pour aller rejoindre le dirigeant du bar. Celui-ci ne lui accorda même pas un regard, et resta un instant à fixer le résistant. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, ce type. Il en était persuadé... Même si cela paraissait hautement improbable vu son âge. Il tourna néanmoins la tête derrière le bar, là où étaient affichés les différents avis de recherche des résistants connus de l'Empire, portant ou non des masques sur la photo. Et l'un d'entre eux l'interpella particulièrement. Son regard effectua plusieurs allés-retour : de l'avis de recherche à l'adolescent, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se rende compte de ce que son vis-à-vis regardait.

« Vous avez vu ça... ? Ils m'ont pas raté, sur cette photo... »

Ses trois acolytes se tapèrent la tête sur la table en entendant ça. Genre, il aurait pas pu faire semblant que c'était pas lui, malgré la ressemblance frappante ? Ce chef était vraiment pas croyable...

Le dirigeant, quant à lui, après un long temps de réaction, le temps de comprendre que ce crétin venait d'avouer ouvertement être le résistant sur la photo, sortit presque immédiatement un petit pistolet caché sous son manteau. Sans un mot de plus, il le pointa droit vers le jeune homme et appuya une unique fois sur la gâchette. Merde ! Les quatre résistants s'étaient débarrassés de leurs armes après la mission pour aller boire un verre tranquillement, en tant que civils tout à fait ordinaires !

Il y eu un instant de vide après que la balle ait été tirée, où personne ne fit rien, afin d'examiner ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et d'essayer de comprendre.

Mû s'en était plutôt très bien sortit, puisqu'il ne trouvait aucune blessure apparente sur son corps. Même lui, n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer. La balle lui était passée au travers, ou quoi ? Au contraire, le dirigeant du bar semblait s'en être moins bien sortit. Son arme était tombée au sol, et il se tenait la main avec laquelle il avait tiré, dont énormément de sang s'écoulait. Alors : soit il tirait étonnamment mal, soit quelqu'un d'autre était intervenu... Le directeur jeta un regard noir à sa serveuse : un regard qui voulait tout dire.

« Je...-Je suis désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas faire ça, Monsieur le Directeur, je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

\- Tu vas regretter ça, sale petite peste ! »

Il continua à la fixer d'un air vraiment, vraiment très mécontent, finissant même par l'insulter en faisant de grands gestes, lâchant sa main qu'il tenait douloureusement, dévoilant par la même occasion qu'elle était traversée de part en part par une baguette chinoise. La même que... Tiens, Mû se rendit compte que la jolie serveuse ne portait plus ses baguettes dans les cheveux, et que sa longue chevelure dorée était dorénavant détachée. Se pourrait-il que... ?

En tournant la tête, le résistant découvrit la seconde baguette, plantée dans le mur, pas loin de ses compagnons, qui s'intéressaient d'ailleurs eux aussi à la chose. Apparemment, aux vues de leur excitation actuelle, ils avaient remarqué quelque chose d'encore plus improbable.

« Mû ! Mû ! Regardes ça ! s'extasia Aldébaran. C'est un putain de ninja, ta copine !

\- Il faut avouer que c'est impressionnant, avoua Camus. »

L'adolescent regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait son ami. La baguette... Il se rendit vite compte que ladite baguette avait embroché quelque chose, avant d'atterrir dans le mur : la balle. Cela voulait dire que cette serveuse avait été capable d'arrêter une balle en plein vol avec... une baguette chinoise ? Ça par exemple ! Aldébaran n'avait peut-être pas tord d'utiliser l'expression « _ _putain de ninja__ »... Mû fut tellement stupéfait qu'il n'en trouva pas les mots.

« Oh mon Dieu... oh mon Dieu... Mais, c'est trop génial ! s'écria-t-il. »

Il se rua vers la serveuse et serra fort ses deux petits poignées amaigris par la faim entre ses mains, un radieux sourire gravé sur le visage.

« Je le savais ! Tu es belle, gentille, et en plus de ça : tu es une guerrière hors paire ! Tu es tellement parfaite, ma princesse ! Rejoins mon groupe de résistant, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

\- Je... euh... -je...

\- On a pas le temps de discuter ici, viens ! »

Sans même lui laisser le temps d'articuler une phrase complète et distincte, il la tira par la main pour sortir du bar, voyant que le dirigeant de celui-ci s'approchait dangereusement d'elle, d'un air très énervé, qui n'annonçait rien de bon. A tout les coups, cette brute voulait encore la frapper.

Suivant le mouvement, les trois autres résistants se décidèrent à sortir à leur tour, de la façon le plus discrète possible pour éviter d'être repéré comme étant des complices. Il se mirent quasi-immédiatement à courir comme des dératés dans les rues, pour échapper aux forces de l'ordre alertés par le coup de feu.

* * *

 _ _Une heure plus tard, planque d'Alternative D.__

« Putain Mû, plus jamais tu nous fais courir comme ça... se plaignit Angelo, à bout de souffle. J'ai des crampes de partout, j'ai trop maaaal !

\- Désolé Angy, mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! se défendit-il en croisant les bras.

\- Tu la vois où, la bonne cause ? Tu aurais pu éviter de créer tout ce grabuge si tu avais été un peu plus sérieux et vigilent..., soupira Aldébaran. Je te rappelle que tu as failli y passer, ce soir.

\- Bah non ! Si je vous avais pas prouvé qu'elle était parfaite sur tout les points, vous m'auriez pas laisser la prendre avec nous ! Alors j'étais obligé ! »

Pendant que ces trois là se disputaient sur les raisons de la course effrénée qu'ils venaient d'effectuer, n'ayant pas bougé de derrière la porte d'entrée, Camus parlait posément avec la nouvelle venue, assit à la petite table du salon.

« Tu t'es décidé, finalement ? demanda ce dernier à l'intention de sa voisine.

\- Oui. Je...-Je serais très honorée de pouvoir me joindre à vous...

\- OOOHHH ! C'est génial, ça, ma princesse ! intervint Mû qui n'entendait généralement que ce qui l'arrangeait dans les discussions environnantes, et qui venait de les rejoindre à la table.

\- Très bien, continua Camus. Dans ce cas, officiellement, je peux te souhaiter la bienvenue à __Alternative D__. J'espère que tu seras heureux parmi nous. »

Alors que la nouvelle recrue se contenta de sourire face à cette remarque, voyant par cette unique phrase que Camus était tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé, Mû afficha une mine dubitative, se rendant compte de quelque chose d'étrange dans les propos de son ami...

« Heureu _ _se__ mon cher Camus, on dit heureu _ _se__. Tu devrais le savoir...

\- Non, heureux. En fait... je suis un garçon. »

Il y eu, à ce moment là, un arrêt du côté des trois autres résistants. En entendant cela, Angelo et Aldébaran s'étaient soudainement intéressé à la discussion, eux aussi. Puis, le passage de quelques anges. Seul Camus resta de marbre, puisqu'il avait compris depuis un moment déjà. Le silence fut finalement rompu par leur chef, qui attrapa le visage de la personne qu'il prenait jusque là pour une fille entre ses mains.

« Mais... mais... Tu avais un visage de princesse, pourtant... gémit-il. C'est pas possible...

\- Et... ça change quelque chose, que je sois un garçon ? J'aurais peut-être dû le dire plus tôt... désolé...

\- Et toi ! »

Mû pointa un doigt inquisiteur en direction de Camus, qui resta, encore une fois, aussi immobile qu'inexpressif face à cette agression soudaine.

« Depuis quand t'étais au courant ?! s'indigna Mû.

\- Depuis le premier regard. Ça se voit, pourtant, qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une femme.

\- Et t'attendais quoi, au juste, pour le dire ?!

\- Que vous vous en rendiez compte, affirma-t-il en détournant le regard vers le principal sujet de la conversation. Mais, vu comme vous êtes observateurs, vous l'auriez prit pour une fille pendant des années. Et puis, il aurait pu le dire lui même, aussi.

\- Oh, vous savez... J'ai l'habitude qu'on me traite comme une fille, alors... »

Mû prit un air fortement déçu et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, pour bouder. Les autres le regardaient faire, médusés. Il était vraiment chelou, ce chef, quand il voulait... Voyant que personne ne le ferait à sa place, le blond se dirigea vers lui, et s'accroupit à ses côtés, pour être à son niveau.

« Dîtes... Vous ne m'auriez pas amené ici, si vous aviez su ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Ça ne change rien ! Enfin... je crois... C'est juste que... je ne pourrais plus t'appeler __ma princesse__ , maintenant... Et tu pourrais pas arrêter de me vouvoyer ?

\- Euh, d-d'accort... Et puis, appelez...-appelles moi comme tu veux, ça m'est égal. Tant que ce n'est pas __chérie__...

\- Donnes moi ton prénom, alors ! »

Tiens... C'est vrai qu'il ne le leur avait pas encore donné, en fait. Eux non plus, d'ailleurs. Même s'il avait eu maintes fois l'occasion de les entendre lorsqu'ils discutaient entre eux, il n'y avait encore eu aucunes présentations officielles.

« C'est Shaka.

\- Shaka... C'est joli, ça me plaît ! Alors, moi c'est Mû... Je t'arrêtes tout de suite. Oui, c'est bizarre comme nom, je sais. On m'a appelé comme ça suite à une erreur, c'était pas prévu à la base... Enfin bref, laisses moi te présenter les autres ! »

Alors : le colosse, c'est Aldébaran. Étonnant qu'il ait seize ans, avec une carrure pareille... L'intello plus observateur que les autres, c'est Camus. Et le dernier, plus âgé, à l'air mi-impassible mi-morbide, c'est Angelo. D'accord, il tenterait de retenir. Même si actuellement, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça...

Une fois les présentations terminées, le chef du groupe lui fit visiter la petite demeure qu'ils avaient aménagé eux-mêmes, ainsi que l'endroit où il dormirait, où il mangerait... En bref, toutes les futilités du quotidien, mais qui n'en restent pas moins importantes pour autant.

* * *

 _ _Quelques heures plus tard, planque d'Alternative D.__

Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Mais, ce soir là, Mû s'était réveillé en pleine nuit. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, ne ressentant aucun besoin apparent, aucun trouble physique ou émotionnel. Mais dans ces moments là, généralement, il se levait, allait se chercher quelque chose à boire ou à manger, et retournait se coucher. Et, là, il retrouvait plus facilement le sommeil que s'il était juste rester au lit à essayer de se rendormir.

Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine pour se chercher un bol de lait ainsi qu'un paquet de gâteau sec. Ça devrait largement suffire, oui. N'ayant pas trop envie de foutre des miettes plein son lit, il préféra aller déguster son repas -si l'on peut appeler la chose comme cela- dans la salle à manger. En arrivant dans ladite pièce, il trouva Shaka assit sur le banc, un air songeur sur le visage. Même s'il aurait mieux fait de s'inquiéter sur le fait que sa nouvelle recrue soit debout en pleine nuit, il se contenta de sourire en voyant que le blond portait le pyjama qu'il lui avait prêté tout à l'heure. Pyjama qui, d'ailleurs, était bien trop grand pour lui et son corps meurtri.

« Bonsoir, ma princesse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là en pleine nuit ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le banc.

\- C'est que... je n'arrive pas vraiment à fermer l'œil...

\- C'est le changement, je suppose. Ou alors, peut-être que le matelas n'est pas assez confortable pour toi ? Trop mou ? Trop dur ? Je peux le changer, s'il te fait mal, tu sais ! »

Voyant l'air paniqué sur le visage de celui qui l'avait sauvé du pétrin dans lequel il était depuis quelques années, Shaka se sentit obligé de le rassurer... pas de la meilleure façon du monde, en fait.

« Non, non, il est très bien ! C'est juste que... que... je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir sur un matelas, en fait...

\- Bah, tu dors où, alors ?

\- Par terre, cette question ! lui répondit le blond d'un ton sec, trouvant apparemment la chose logique. »

Ce ne fut qu'en entendant le blanc qu'il avait causé qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas du exposer les faits de la sorte. Après tout, il ne connaissait rien de la vie des gens avec qui il avait subitement emménagé. Et, il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils n'aient pas vécu les horreurs qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années...

« Ma princesse, c'est horrible ! Tu as dû vivre des choses affreuses, entouré de tout ces pervers !

\- Un peu, oui...

\- Tu veux en parler ? Je... enfin, on est là pour toi, maintenant, tu sais... »

Mû lui lança un regard suppliant en posant une main amicale sur la sienne. Il avait beau être un gamin surexcité qui créait les problèmes autour de lui à longueur de journée, il savait se montrer un peu plus calme et compréhensif quand le moment était opportun. Shaka, quant à lui, n'avait quitté cette vie qu'il détestait tant que depuis quelques heures, et on lui demandait déjà d'en reparler ? Cela : il en était juste incapable. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ressassait un cauchemar enfoui, mais il ne voulait pas en parler... pas déjà...

« C'est humiliant... murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi donc, ma princesse ? - Mon passé, ma vie toute entière... Ce n'est qu'une suite d'humiliations ! Je... qui suis-je pour avoir mérité ça ?

\- Le monde qui nous entoure est horrible. C'est pour ça que nous existons, nous, la Résistance. Pour créer un nouveau monde. Un monde meilleur.

\- Et si la Résistance ne faisait que créer de nouvelles souffrances ? »

A ces mots, Mû écarquilla de grands yeux. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait cerné Shaka comme étant une jeune personne timide et fragile, traumatisé par un passé plus que douteux, à en voir les traces de fer sur son cou et les nombreuses cicatrices sur sa peau. Là, il semblait tout de suite plus mature et concerné par les événements politiques. Pourtant il avait quoi, quinze, seize ans ? Est-ce un âge pour déjà être dans cet état d'esprit ?

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? s'enquit Mû.

\- Mes parents sont issus d'une modeste famille indienne. Quand j'étais encore tout petit, nous avons quitté l'Inde pour venir ici, pour vivre une vie meilleure. Seulement, au bout de quelques années, mes parents se sont rendus compte des desseins maléfiques de l'Empereur et se sont rangés du côté de la Résistance. Et puis, il y a eu cette nuit-là...

\- Tu veux dire... la nuit d'assassinat de la Résistance ?

\- Oui. Mes parents ont été tué. Et moi, en tant que fils de résistants, je n'avais que très peu de choix quant à mon avenir... C'est à ce moment là que j'ai rencontré Monsieur le Directeur. Il m'a tendu la main et m'a offert une opportunité de survie. Du haut de mes dix ans, je n'y ai vus que du feu... Et ma vie est devenue encore pire que ce qu'elle était avant. Il m'a séquestré avec cette chaîne autour de mon cou, il m'a battu, il m'a humilié en m'obligeant à me travestir en public, et il m'a... il m'a... »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux au rappel de ce souvenir plus que traumatisant. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Mû se saisit des deux petits poignets de son vis-à-vis, pour le rapprocher de lui et lui énoncer ceci, droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis là, maintenant ! Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas t'avoir secouru plus tôt ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... Mais... maintenant que nous sommes réunis, je te jure que je te protégerais, au péril de ma vie ! Je ne laisserais plus jamais un de ces monstres te toucher ou te faire du mal ! Promis.

\- M-Mû... »

Le chef d' _ _Alternative D__ était révolté. Comment cela se pouvait-il qu'il existe des personnes aussi ignobles ? Capables de faire du mal à un pauvre enfant désarmé et... tellement adorable. Cependant, un doute subsistait. Pourquoi son jugement lui semblait-il si obscurci ? Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir un regard très objectif à ce sujet. Comme si... cela lui rappelait quelque chose qu'il avait lu il y a peu de temps. Il n'y avait pas cru, sur le coup. Ça semblait surréaliste. Mais peut-être que, finalement ... ?

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'en avoir le cœur net. Les poignets de son ami toujours entre ses mains, il les tira doucement vers lui, tout en légèreté, pour rapprocher leurs deux visages, ce visage qu'il trouvait si adorable, et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, afin de sceller un baiser aussi chaste que passionné. Ce ne fut qu'en rouvrant les yeux et en voyant la mine effarée qu'affichait son compagnon qu'il se rendit compte de l'absurdité de son acte.

« AAAHHH ! Ma princesse, je suis tellement désolé ! s'excusa l'adolescent en faisant de grands gestes dans tout les sens. J'ai dû oublier que tu étais un garçon, encore une fois ! Mille pardons ! »

Shaka afficha une moue dubitative, comme si cette remarque n'avait fait qu'amplifier son trouble.

« Et, tu ne peux pas m'aimer, juste parce que je ne suis pas une fille ... ?

\- Ce...-ce n'est pas ça... balbutia-t-il. C'est juste que... je ne peux pas te faire ça, à toi... avec tout ce que tu as vécu... Mais, en même temps, tu es tellement... tellement... »

Le blond esquissa un léger sourire, satisfait de la réponse, avant de s'approcher de lui à nouveau afin de réitérer l'expérience, comme un gamin en proie à une friandise particulièrement alléchante et qui ne peut y résister très longtemps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette sensation de contact lui plaisait. Ce qui pouvait paraître fort étonnant, venant de quelqu'un qui révulsait tant les relations physique. C'était un contact plus chaleureux que ce qu'il avait connu habituellement.

« ... mignon, conclu Mû.

\- Mû... ? lui souffla Shaka alors que leurs visages étaient encore très proches l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi... pourquoi suis-je inexorablement attiré par toi ?

\- Parce que tu es mon âme sœur, lui répondit-il de son plus beau sourire.

\- Âme... Sœur ? »

Ils se séparèrent un instant, quoi qu'ils restèrent néanmoins blottis l'un contre l'autre, assit sur le banc de la salle à manger.

« J'ai lu ça dans un texte de __Platon__ (1), commença Mû. Apparemment, les êtres humains auraient été conçus avec quatre bras, quatre jambes et deux visages sur une même tête à l'origine, puis séparé en deux, et chercheraient désespérément la personne de laquelle ils ont été séparé : leur âme sœur, pour enfin pouvoir vivre heureux avec elle.

\- Et tu y crois, à cette histoire ? demanda Shaka en haussant un sourcil.

\- Absolument pas, avoua-t-il en riant légèrement. Mais j'aimais bien le concept ! Chercher l'âme sœur à travers nombre de réincarnations... c'est tellement romantique !

\- Mais ça marche, avec deux garçon ?

\- Apparemment, oui... Et puis bon : tu ne peux être que mon âme sœur pour que je sois tombé aussi éperdument amoureux de toi au premier regard... »

Shaka le regarda énoncer son discours en serrant ses petits poings devant sa bouche, des étoiles pleins les yeux, comme une héroïne de dessin animé pour gamine devant une belle déclaration bien cliché.

« Mû... c'est tellement adorable ce que tu dis ! »

Il se jeta dans ses bras sans un mot de plus. Finalement, cette nouvelle vie s'avérait encore plus belle que ce qu'il avait espéré. C'était tout bonnement parfait. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien faire sombrer cet instant si idyllique en cauchemar ?

* * *

(1) : __Platon__ , philosophe de la Grèce antique, expose la théorie des âmes sœurs dans son texte intitulé __Le Banquet__. (Comment ça, tout le monde s'en fout ?)

* * *

 **Voilààà, ce sera donc mon dernier chapitre avant la rentrée ! Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie d'écrire le prochain chapitre à la va vite avant de partir... x_x' Tant pis si je coupe en plein milieu du passé, du coup. xD**

 **Personnellement, je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de ce chapitre. Qui me tenais à cœur, pourtant. Puisque c'est la base de mon scénario. ^^' Mais bon, j'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre 'un peu spécial' à mes yeux. Pour voir si vous avez la même impression bizarre que moi. o_o' Je pourrais toujours modifier... plus tard.**

 **Encore merci à ceux qui me suivent, et bonne fin de vacances à vous.**


End file.
